Complications
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: Misaki was the only one who talked to them, but they yelled at her anyway. On the day she had to leave. And when she returns in high school, she doesn't even know how she should face them. She wondered how complicated love can be. (Discontinued, and going to be rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**A/N: So, hey guys! If you like this story, review, favourite, and follow!**

**Thanks a lot!**

* * *

She always noticed that the two were always together. She heard from her friend, Kura-Chan, that they were the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru.

She could not help but notice that they were always, without fail, alone.

She remembered the times, that she had been alone too. It wasn't very pleasant.

That's probably why she approached them.

Both of them were leaning against a pillar at the corner of the school. She braced herself. She knew that there was some nasty rumors going on about them, but she knew better than to believe them. With that, she wondered if anyone ever approached them before.

She smiled nervously, tucked a loose strand of her jet black hair behind her ear before she approached them.

They had auburn hair in a mushroom-cut, and golden amber eyes.

She noticed the way they seemed to distance themselves from everyone around them.

That only made her more determined to know them better.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**  
Hikaru and I were just reading a book together when we were disturbed. Which honestly was kind of strange. Me and Hikaru had long set up a barrier around ourselves, just enough to keep everyone else away. Then again, there was the rumors and gossip going around about us.

But apparently, today someone was oblivious enough to ignore that barrier and approach us.

"Hey. I'm Misaki. Misaki Shinozaki. What are your names?"

I look up from our book and saw a black-haired girl with shocking green eyes smiling at me and Hikaru. Her short hair barely brushed against the collar of the uniform and curled around her face. She punned up her fringe with a small Bobby pin. I think that she was an elementary third year, just like us. I seen her during lunch period sometimes.

I glanced towards my right. Hikaru was glaring at Misaki with narrowed eyes. I sighed. I really didn't think it was necessary to chase a girl who seemed nice enough away. It wasn't like she was confessing her undying emotions for us, like the typical other girl.

However, apparently Hikaru didn't feel the same way.

"What do you want? Why would you even care, anyway?"

Misaki just continued smiling, which must have unnerved Hikaru.

"Well, it never hurts to know more people."

I could tell that Hikaru was silently astounded by how naive Misaki was.

"Well, sometimes it _does_ hurt." I tell her.

Misaki was silent for a while.  
"Yeah, " Hikaru continued, yawning after I finished. "It's annoying to have someone who disagrees with you on everything as a friend."

"And that's why we don't bother." I continued.

"Well, in friendships, both the happy and bad times are what makes them strong right?" Misaki continued in that soft and somewhat high-pitched voice of hers.

Both me and Hikaru was silent. We really didn't have anything to say to that.

She stuck out both of her hands towards us.

I shook her hand.

"I'm Kaoru."

I nudged Hikaru a little, before he reluctantly shook her hand too.

"And I'm Hikaru."

"We're the Hitachiin brothers.

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

"Can...Can I talk to both of you tomorrow?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Whatever."

"Then see you guys tomorrow. "

Misaki said while walking away, waving cheerily.

I glanced at my brother questioningly.

"We were getting bored anyway...She seems entertaining."

My brother muttered under his breath as we stand up and started to walk back to class slowly.

When the school day has ended, surprisingly, I find myself actually looking forward to talking to that girl tomorrow.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

When the school day was over, I request for my driver to drop me off at the Haninozuka's.

I really hope that Mitsukuni-san wouldn't mind that I was slightly late for lessons today. I was already changed into my karate uniform, so I guess it would be okay...

"So there you are. Quick! You're already late, you know that?!"

"EEK!"

I yelped as I jumped in alarm. I slowly turned around to the owner of the unfamiliar tone of voice. I quickly ran into the dojo and went into a fighting stance.

Mitsukuni-san barked orders loudly into my ear and he ordered me to do several different moves. It was kind of relentless. For every slip in my moves or the slightest mistake, he would scold me and order me to run several rounds around the dojo

And by the way, the dojo was _gigantic._

_It was exhausting._

Apparently Lady Luck was watching, because at that moment, somebody entered the dojo.

_Mori-senpai!_

"Mitsukuni. Have you given her a break yet?"

Mitsukuni froze in realisation.

His lips quivered in guilt as his brown eyes grew extremely large.

"A-a 10-minute break!" He said.

I sighed in relief, thanking Mitsukuni-san before walking over to the bench and thanking Mori-senpai, who promptly ruffled my hair.

"Waaaahhh! Misa-chan, I'm so sorry!"

Mitsukuni suddenly jumped on my back and hugged me tightly.

My heart melted. Completely!

"Aaah, it's ok, Mitsukuni-san, really!"

I turn around to face him.

"In fact, Mitsukuni-san! I'm more worried about you! Have you stopped yourself from eating cake and playing with cute things...Again?"

He nods, his brown eyes widening.

* * *

**Honey POV**

"Mitsukuni-san! I think you're fine just the way you are!"

Misaki grinned and grabbed my shoulders. She shakes me gently.

"So just be yourself! OK?"

"OK! Misa-chan, you should go take a break! We'll continue later. OK?"

She laughed and nodded her head.

I smiled at her.

Misaki may not know it, but she's been a great help! She's really kind! And she's even cuter than Usa-chan!

_I owe her a lot._

* * *

I've been teaching Misaki karate for a long time! Probably ever since I first stepped into Ouran Elementary!

I remember that her father, Mr. Shinozaki was the one who asked my father to teach her karate and other martial arts so that she can be strong.

Apparently Misaki used to be physically weak. No wonder Mr. Shinozaki was always worried about her!

However, I did notice something: Mr. Shinozaki never seemed to talked to her. There was one time where me and Takashi went to her house to play. Nobody was even at home!

And after asking Misaki about it, I realised that it was like that everyday. Her father has to work overseas, and only comes home once every few months. When he did come home, there was hardly any kind of interaction between father and daughter.

About Misaki's mother, she lives overseas running her own business and is a part-time lawyer. Her mother, Mrs. Shinozaki came from a wealthy family and visits only during Christmas.

Misaki tries to hide it, but both me and Takashi can tell that she feels lonely and sad most of the time.

I don't want her to be sad _or _lonely.

Next year, me and Takashi are going to Ouran High School, which means the only elementary school friends she will have is Kura-chan. She does have lots of other friends, but I will call them more of 'the people who talks to her'. She's only really comfortable with Kura-chan, Takashi, and me.

I have a feeling that her karate lessons are going to stop soon, too. Father has been talking a lot over the phone with Mr. Shinozaki.

Which would a shame! Misaki's quite good with karate!

Not to mention, neither me or Takashi would be able to talk to her anymore.

And that's why I'm hoping it will never happen.

* * *

Misaki's lessons have already ended.

Now, me, Takashi and her was sitting on a bench. I'm hugging Usa-chan!

Me and Takashi asked her if anything happened today.

"Well, today, I talked to Kaoru and Hikaru. They're twins."

I noticed her choice of words. _Talked to. _Not _befriend._

"I'm probably going to talk to them tomorrow, too! They're pretty nice!"

I know the Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin she's talking about.

And I think I know why she's been talking to them, too.

"Oh! My driver is here! See you tomorrow, Mitsukuni, Mori-senpai!"

She quickly hugs us before waving goodbye hastily while clumsily running to her car.

Me and Takashi exchanged glances. We have a silent conversation!

_The twins she is talking about...Aren't known for being 'nice'_

I nodded.

_Well, as long as they aren't mean to her, it's okay! And anyway! She's not like the other girls! She's strong!_

Takashi agreed.

I'm still worried about Misaki, though. I can't help it.

I hug Usa-chan, which comforts me a little.

And watch as Misaki's black car becomes a tiny black dot in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**A/N: So hey guys! Here's another chapter of Complications! BTW, the future plot is going to be according to the anime. Not all episodes, of course.**

*********  
**So, don't forget to review, favourite and follow! Please do give a short review though, because I'm serious when I say I value your feedback.**  
**Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Once again, a girl with short black hair approaches the two twins.

She asks them a bunch a silly questions. The ruder twin seems to be annoyed by the weird questions, however, the kinder one doesn't seem to mine at all.

"What's your favorite colors?"

"Blue." Hikaru replied, yawning loudly.

"Orange." Kaoru replied, smiling at her.

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"Playing pranks." Hikaru said without any sort of hesitation.

"I guess you could say that I like designing things. "

Kaoru replied carefully.

The two twins eventually get tired of answering all the questions. So, it becomes common for this question to be heard.

_"So, what about you?"_

And then Misaki would smile and elaborate, a twin who looked impatient and stopped listening, and a twin who had been listening the whole time with a thoughtful look on his face.

As time flew by, the questions became conversations. Hikaru never did lose that annoyed look on his face but it did somewhat fade over time. Kaoru's thoughtful expression never left his face either, as if everything she said was etched deeply in his mind.

There was the rude remarks time to time, (Mostly Hikaru) in which an offended expression would appear on her face and the two would laugh at her, then she would start laughing at herself, and then people would stare and remark at how crazy they were.

And seeing how well they got along with each other, and simply how miraculous it was, a dispute was now, inevitable.

In fact, it could happen any moment.

Complications were bound to happen, after all.

* * *

Approximately 3 months had passed since Misaki and the brothers had met. Misaki was sitting by the side of the fountain, waiting for her driver to pick her up and bring her back home.

(She didn't have karate with Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai. There was only lessons on Monday and Friday. Today was a Thursday)

Her plans to go home and sleep were disrupted when someone decided to kidnap her.

She was suddenly pulled from her spot and she tugged back at the force.

"Come on! Just come with me, will you?"

The person looked back at her, groaning.

She sighed.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?"

Kaoru, who let go of her arm, replied hastily, staring off towards his left.

"D-Don't be an idiot! I-I'm Hikaru!"

"Really!" He added.

"Mmhmmm." She nodded, before adding. "If you're Hikaru,_ I'm_ Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Never mind, come on! I want to take you somewhere. Just follow me, ok?"

She laughed as Kaoru grabbed her hand and started to gently lead her somewhere.

She took out her phone and messaged her driver that she would go home herself that day. She shoved her pink-colored handphone back into her pocket.

They gradually broke into a run, with Kaoru leading and her being dragged behind. The wind was whipping at her hair and she didn't have trouble keeping up, though it was really, really hard to run in the school shoes.

"We're here."

Misaki barely noticed that they've stopped.

They were at...an ice cream parlour?

Apparently this place was known for delicious ice cream. They walked in the large doors and a bell chimed.

Kaoru spoke first, a little awkwardly.

"So...Well...What flavors do you want?"

"Um...I-it's okay! I can order it on my own!"

Kaoru nudged her.

"Come on. I'll treat you." He smiled down at her.

The girl grinned at him.

"Really? Don't regret it, ok?"

Kaoru laughed.

"No. I won't. Don't worry about it."

* * *

They got their ice creams and happily dug in.

Misaki had cookie dough, chocolate and strawberry.

Kaoru had vanilla, peppermint and strawberry.

In short, the ice cream was _awesome._

Every scoop melted in their mouth with an amazing texture and aromatic taste. The whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles made it even more delicious.

She thanked Kaoru a lot of times...He seemed glad, too.

The ice cream here is great, and there ice-cream cake here, as well!

Mitsukuni would love this! She would have to tell him the next time she saw him.

As she followed Kaoru out of the shop, he suddenly grabbed her hand again.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?"

Kaoru scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey, don't tell Hikaru or anyone about this, ok? I told him I went to the library."

"Sure." She shrugged.

Being the gentleman he was, Kaoru offered to walk her back home. Which honestly was very sweet of him. Misaki did know for a fact that Hikaru would not have done anything like that.

It was a really long distance, but neither of them really cared.

They didn't even notice that they were still holding hands until they reached her house.

They hastily let go before turning away awkwardly.

Kaoru was about to leave when he was stopped by her.

"Hey. Thanks a lot, Kaoru!"

Misaki smiled, her bright green eyes shining.

She walked up to him and quickly tip-toed while pecking him on his cheek.

Kaoru was glowing. He looked red.

"You feeling alright, Kaoru? Do you want an ice pack?" Misaki frowned.

"N-no thanks."

"You sure?" Misaki placed her hand on his forehead. "You feel warm. You should get some rest when you get home, OK?"

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Misaki."

She smiled and started walking towards her house

"Misaki?"

"Do you want to hang out like this again, sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"Ok then... See you tomorrow, Misaki."

"See you tomorrow, Kaoru!"

Misaki grinned and waved at Kaoru, before whipping out her keys and opening her door.

* * *

When she was inside, she greeted the maids, and made her way up to her room.

As she was in the room washing her hands and face, there was suddenly a knock on the door.

Misaki quickly dried her hands and face.

"It's Ok! You may come in!"

A maid that she didn't recognise came into her room.

"Mistress, your father has called and told you to check your email. He said that he has sent something important to you."

Misaki nodded.

"Thanks!"

As the maid started to take her leave, Misaki tried to stop her.

"May I know your na-?"

She was cut off by the door closing.

Apparently, her father banned any kind of interaction with the maids.

Misaki sighed. She walked to computer, switched it on and accessed her email.

For some reason, she had a bad feeling about this.

She scrolled through her list of new emails, but she couldn't even see her father's name.

She clicked on one sent by her father's acquaintance. That feeling of dread grew in her stomach with every line she read.

She clenched her fists and bit her lips in frustration.

She couldn't help it. Tears started trailing down her cheeks, like a river flowing into a deep, never-ending pool.

* * *

_Shinozaki-san,_

_Your father wanted me to tell you this:_

_He wants you to start packing all your clothes and anything special to you quickly, and that the maids will be allowed to assist you._

_He said that you will be leaving for the U.S next week, Friday, after school. That also means that there will be no karate lesson next Friday._

_He also said that you will be enrolled in a school there until it is no longer necessary for you to stay there and you can go back to Japan. It might never happen, though. He said that he has already informed your school and your karate instructor, so the only thing to be settled is your luggage._

_That's all._

_Have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, I would create a god who sends everyone to the anime world. **

****I do not own OHSHC**

**Hey there! If you liked this chapter, please at least review, favourite and follow, it helps a lot!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

On Friday, Misaki told Kura-Chan of her situation.

"Kura-Chan? Could you come over to my house next Wednesday, after school? I need your help."

Kura-Chan smiled gently.

"Of course, Misaki! What exactly to you need help in, then?"

Misaki thanked her gratefully, before leaning in to her ear and whispering what she planned to do.

Kura-Chan grinned, before laughing.

"That's easy, Misaki! I'll teach you next week, OK? In the meantime, just enjoy your time in school as much as possible!"

Kura-chan had a sad look on her face, but she still tried to smile.

* * *

That afternoon, she quickly changed into her karate uniform and hopped into the car.

When she stepped into the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's combined dojo, she was greeted with silence.

"Mitsukuni? Mori-senpai?"

For some reason, the lights were off.

"SURPRISE!"

A loud, squeaky voice yelled from behind her.

"Wha-"

The lights flickered on, and Misaki blinked.

It was like someone had given the dojo a large makeover. The walls were decorated with large colorful balloons and shiny ornaments that gleamed in the light.

Mori-senpai appeared, wearing a party hat and a colorful poofy outfit and somehow still managed to look cool.

Mitsukuni appeared as well, wearing a pink party hat and holding a medium-sized box and Usa-Chan in each of his hands. For some reason, pink flowery petals seemed to be floating around him. She must admit that Mitsukuni looked really adorable.

"You like it, Misaki? Me and Takashi decorated it for you!"

Mitsukuni beamed at her.

Misaku seemed still in shock as she blinked several times.

"Y-you did t-this f-for me?"

The uncertain look on her face disappeared.

She beamed at them and promptly tackled them in a gigantic hug.

"Thank so much! It really means a lot..."

Mitsukuni grinned at her and Mori-senpai simply ruffled her hair.

"Oh! We got you a present, Misaki!"

Mitsukuni gave her the box he was holding.

She opened it...and squealed.

Loudly.

She hugged the object tightly.

It was a stuffed toy. It was a furry kitten with auburn fur, in fact. It had large golden-colored eyes that made it look alive. It was designed so that the stuffed toy had a slight tilt to its head, giving it an innocent look.

"We knew that you would like it, Misaki!"

"Misaki. If you're wondering why this party seems a little rushed, it is because that like you, we only knew about you leaving yesterday."  
Mitsukuni agreed with Mori-senpai before adding.

"And Misaki's dad cancelled the lesson next Monday, too!"

Mori-senpai nodded.

Mitsukuni scrunched up his eyebrows cutely, as if he had just remembered something.

"Misa-ki! When you leave, remember to keep in touch with me and Takashi, OK?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Promise?"

Misaki smiled.

"It's a promise."

Mitsukuni laughed happily before glomping her.

From the corner of the room, Mori-senpai leaned against the wall still in his clownish outfit, with a contented look on his face as he smiled at Mitsukuni and Misaki.

* * *

It was already Wednesday.

Misaki had already gotten most of her presents ready for her friends.

There was, however, still a certain pair of friends whom she still has not told about her leaving yet.

She really didn't understand why she was so hesitant to tell Kaoru and Hikaru.

Was she worried that they would be mad at her or something?

She shook the thought aside. She would tell them on Friday.

As soon as the bell rang, she packed up her things and dashed out of classroom 3B.

Towards the classroom of 3A.

She stood at the door awkwardly, as she waited for Kura-chan to come out.

She peered into the window and spotted her still packing up her things.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Misaki? What are you doing here?"

Startled, she jumped as she turned around.

"Um, hey Kaoru!"

The auburn-haired boy gave her a slight smile. Behind him, his identical twin brother narrowed his eyes slightly. A look of shock and anger was on his face.

"Eh, what's wrong, Hikaru?"

Hikaru huffed.

"It's none of _your_ business."

Misaki looked at him, surprised.

Sure, she was used to him being rude or mean every once in a while but...

He seemed to be pissed of at something _she had done._

Misaki shook her head. She was probably thinking too much!

Kaoru prompted.

"Well... so what are you doing here?"

"Well... I'm waiting for Kura-chan..."

She gestured towards the classroom.

"Kaoru. Come on, we're leaving." Hikaru stated blankly.

"See you tomorrow, Misaki."

Kaoru smiled at her, which she returned gratefully.

At least Kaoru was nice...

What was Hikaru's problem, anyway?

"Misaki! I'm really sorry that I was slow..."

"Ahh! It's no problem, Kura-chan! Come on, let's go!"

Kura-chan laughed as Misaki led her to her driver's car.

* * *

"Hey, Misaki?"

"What's wrong, Kura-chan?"

'Well, I saw you talking to the twins earlier."

'Yeah, I guess they are kind of my friends..."

"You should be careful, Misaki,"

Kura-chan's voice turned serious.

"They are very well-known for being mean to others... I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Thank you, Kura-chan. But they are quite nice! Even though Hikaru's grumpy at times..."

Kura-chan looked surprised.

"Really?"

I nodded, but Kura-chan still looked unsure. It seemed then that she thought of something.

"You haven't told them yet, huh?"

I nod.

Kura-chan started to say something, but she stopped.

We were already at my house.

Me and Kura-chan thanked the driver before heading in.

It seemed that Kura-chan didn't want to continue what she was saying. So I don't push her to.

Instead, she asked me.

"So, what was it that you wanted me to help you with, Misaki?"

I looked at her sheepishly.

"Um, well... Could you teach me how to bake?"

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

For some reason, Hikaru was angry at Misaki. Even I don't know why.

I noticed the way he deliberately ended the conversation.

He was in a good mood this morning. So, why did he suddenly become mad?

We walked to our usual pillar.

We stood there in silence, our arms crossed.

Hikaru spoke first.

"Kaoru. Don't you even realise?"

I look at him strangely.

"_She told us apart. She's crossed into our world!"_

Everything clicked into place. Instantly.

Misaki's voice seemed to play in my mind.

"_Um, hey Kaoru!"_

"Don't you understand, Kaoru?! There is _no room __for anyone else_ in our world!"

He burst out violently.

"Woah. Hikaru, calm down!"

_I've never seen him this agitated before..._

Hikaru's tone turned icy.

"Kaoru! Like it or not, we're chasing her away."

I honestly didn't want to. Misaki was _different._

Different from those other girls.

And...

I guess I _liked_ her for being different.

I wonder if I can get him to change his mind.

"Hikaru...Bu-"

Hikaru stormed away towards our limousine.

I followed him, because I really didn't _know_ what to do.

* * *

Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai was watching.

They couldn't hear anything, but it was clear to them.

The Hitachiin Brother's were arguing.

It was something they've never seen before.

Mitsukuni looked up at Mori-senpai.

"What do you think they're fighting about, Takashi?"

Mori-senpai answered quietly.

"I don't know."

* * *

Two girls stood in the kitchen of the Shinozaki household.

Two beautiful cakes lay on the counter, but eveything else was in complete disarray.

Both of them had satisfied smiles on their faces.

One of them, a girl with green eyes seemed to have remembered something as she excused herself before running to her room and bringing out a box and presenting it to her friend.

"Kura-chan, here you go! And... thanks for everything, by the way!"

Her friend, looked at the box curiously. She smiled, before taking it from Misaki and thanking her.

She opened the box and gasped.

In the box, there was a silver-coloured necklace with a ruby-studded heart dangling from the front.

There was also an elegant and elaborate friendship band, braided together with a lot of colorful strings and with small, adorable charms hanging from it.

Kura-chan put on the bracelet immediately. She carefully stashed the box with the necklace in it in her school bag.

With a great smile, on her face, she hugged Misaki.

Then, both of them took a long, clear look around them an burst out laughing in unison.

* * *

** A/N: How was this chapter? Bad? Good? Average?**

**By the way guys, I need ideas for a song that would suit Misaki, like a character theme song-ish.**

**PM me your ideas!**

**And review too? I want to know what this story is lacking of...**

**And I wonder if you all know who Kura-chan is...**

**I bet you do, but her identity is revealed next chapter.**

**Anyway, in case any of you are wondering why Misaki addresses her friend with the honorific even though their close is because she is used to calling her that.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll update soon!**

**By the way, anyone notice anything about the cat Misaki received?**

**Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai are observant indeed.**


	4. Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**A/N: Hey guys! If you like this chapter, please do give a review, favourite or follow!**

**Thanks to CeruleanCat and Leo-Valdez-Loves-Me for reviewing so far!**

**for reviewing!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Misaki scrambled into her house. She ran to the large fridge in the kitchen, and hastily took out two boxes from the fridge. She stacked a gift box on top of each of the two boxes before carefully placing them in a plastic bag each.

Then, with the two plastic bags in hand, she carefully made her way outside to where her driver was waiting.

She boarded the car, and it once it started speeding off to the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's.

She picked up the smaller parcel next to her, and placed it in between the two plastic bags.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon, and Misaki was standing outside the dojo that belonged to Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai's families.

She wondered if they would be in the dojo today. She knew that Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai liked to hang out there. With both plastic bags in hand along with the parcel, she slid open the door.

Just as a shuriken missed her head by inches. Her instincts kicked in as she dodged and scanned around for the culprit.

It seemed that Chika had thrown a shuriken that Mitsukuni dodged.

She walked in and sat on the bench next to Mori-senpai.

"Good afternoon, Mori-senpai! Are Mitsukuni and Chika at it again?"

Mori-senpai nodded before turning back to the match.

She watched as Mitsukuni ended the match by sweeping Chika off his feet with a staff.

"Mitsukuni won again, huh?" Misaki smiled.

"Yay! Misa-ki! You came to visit!" Mitsukuni cheered.

"Yeah... Good job on the win, Mitsukuni!"

"Thank you, Misaki! By the way, why are you here?"

Mitsukuni tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, I brought you all some presents..."

She took the two plastic bags and peered inside. She handed the one with a pink box on top to Mitsukuni and the one with the blue box on top to Mori-senpai.

"Be careful with the box on the bottom..." She cautioned.

Mitsukuni took out both the boxes and opened the one on the bottom first. Almost at once, his eyes lit up and he cheered loudly.

"CAKE!"

Mori-senpai had also opened his box.

"Cake," He nodded.

They had each received an large vanilla cake that was decorated in whipped cream and a _lot_ of strawberries.

"Did you make it yourself, Misaki?"

Mitsukuni asked, tilting his head. Flowers danced in the air around him for some reason.

"No, Kura-Chan taught me how to bake and we made these cakes together so... Tomorrow you should thank her too!"

Mitsukuni nodded. "OK!"

Misaki noticed Chika sulking in the corner of the dojo.

"Aah! D-don't be sad, Chika! I got you something, too!"

So Misaki awkwardly handed over her present to Chika. He gaped as his glasses nearly dropped off.

"Thanks." He uttered hesitantly.

Misaki smiled before walking back to Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai.

"D-did you open the other box yet?"

"Come on, Chika-Chan! Let's open our presents together!"

Chika downright refused. With his present in tow, he stalked off towards his room.

Mitsukuni stared after him sadly. He turned around and picked up his other box. He carefully opened it, revealing a tiny pink stuffed rabbit that greatly resembled Usa-Chan. It was attached to a small chain.

Mitsukuni's eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much! Misa-ki!"

Mori-senpai quietly opened his box. It was a keychain attached to a cream-coloured seashell in the she of a fan with aqua blue edges. He nodded.

"Thank you. Mori likes seashells."

Misaki smiled.

Suddenly, her phone rang shrilly.

"O-oh...I-it's my driver...I have to go..."

They nodded.

She quickly hugged Mori-senpai, who ruffled her hair and pecked Mitsukuni on the cheek.

Flowers seemed to materialize all around him as he hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye, Misa-ki!"

"Goodbye. Keep in touch."

Misaki grinned at them, before waving and walking towards her car slowly.

The moment she sat foot in the car, the smile from her face faded and was replaced by a sad frown as the car sped away.

* * *

On Friday, after school, Misaki requested to stay for about another 10 minutes.

She quickly grabbed a large gigantic plastic bag that had two boxes stacked in it.

She walked to a familiar pillar and hoped that they would be there.

Sure enough, both of them were leaning on the pillar. Hikaru's eyes were narrowed as he told Kaoru something harshly. Kaoru was standing there emotionless.

Misaki sighed.

She probably chose a _really, really_ bad time to tell them.

She took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon, Kaoru, Hikaru!"

Kaoru blinked before looking at Misaki, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

On the other hand, Hikaru scowled at her fiercely.

"What do _you_ want?!"

"I-I have something I need to tell b-both of you. But first, why are you mad at Kaoru, Hikaru?"

For some reason, his scowl deepened.

"It's none of your business." His voice turned cold.

_"Please_ don't fight...I'm sure whatever you're mad about can be resolved easily. You guys are really lucky to have each other, you know?"

Hikaru snapped.

_"I said, it's none of your business!"_

Misaki frowned.

"What's your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem, you ask?! _You're the problem!"_

Misaki blinked. The plastic bag she was holding fell from her hands with a loud, resounding 'thud'.

Hikaru's rant grew more and more angry. Each sentence was filled with contempt.

_"Who do you think you are, anyway!? Barging in our world like you're our friend! Well I tell you: You were never our friend! Get it?! So just leave us alone, will you!? "_

Each sentence hit her, like a slap in the face. _Hard._

She stood there motionless, shaking slightly. Hikaru continued to yell out whatever was on his mind. Not mentioning a lot of insults. Blow after blow but it wouldn't stop.

She glanced at Kaoru who was standing with a blank look on his face. He avoided her gaze.

So they hated her all along. They were never friends. She thought she knew the both of them.

Apparently not.

It hurt. It really did. But she absolutely refused to cry. Not in front of Hikaru. Not in front of Kaoru.

She took a deep breath.

"F-fine. I get it. I-I'll leave you two alone from now on. It was unevitable, I guess, there's nothing anyone could've done about it. B-but...these are for you. T-they're a...g-goodbye present."

She gestured toward the plastic bag on the ground, before turning around and starting to walk away.

But then she stopped, turning around to face them, before saying softly.

_"Goodbye. Please accept my apology."_

She proceeded to run off, not stopping until she boarded the car. Her school bag and pink luggage was already in the car. The car started driving towards the direction of the airport.

Misaki realized that her eyes were moist. She rubbed her eyes repeatedly and stuck her hand inside her school bag.

She felt something soft and fluffy.

She fell asleep hugging her toy kitten and with a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

My hand was shaking of its own accord, but, I don't know why.

All I can see is Misaki walking away.

I carefully picked up the plastic bag that she dropped on the ground. I noticed that she had carefully wrote me and Hikaru's name on an orange and blue box respectively.

I handed Hikaru's box to him. He was breathing very heavily.

He took it without any sort of hesitation and stashed it in his bag.

"Hikaru?" I said carefully. He grunted to show he was listening.

"You didn't really mean it, don't you?"

He froze, and I knew the answer.

He vented his anger on her, but I could tell that despite however much he disliked Misaki, he wouldn't have yelled at her like that under any other circumstances.

He did it all just to chase her away.

Hikaru was silent.

"We need to apologise to her."

He remained silent, but the fact that he didn't protest violently against it was a good sign.

He was quiet for quite a long time, before he finally spoke.

"Fine."

I smiled at Hikaru. Come Monday, we would go apologise to her. Then, hopefully, everything would be alright.

But, for some reason... I felt uneasy. And I don't even know why. Then I remembered something.

"I wonder what she wanted to tell us..."

* * *

Misaki didn't come look for us at lunch.

I guess that made a lot of sense. She...

She did say that she'll leave us alone.

I was honestly really worried. I didn't even see her when me and Hikaru made a detour and walked past 3B just to see if she was in class.

In fact, me and Hikaru haven't seen her all day.

As a last resort, I approached Misaki's friend. Misaki was waiting for her the other day.

Her name... was...

Momoka Kurakano, I think.

Me and Hikaru weren't that close to the other classmates. But we decided to give it a shot.

If Misaki was sick, it was definitely me and Hikaru's fault.

The guilt was weighing me down a lot. Sometimes, I don't even feel like eating.

It wasn't just that, either. There was something else in the equation that I didn't really understand.

* * *

"Kurakano-san?"

Kurakano turned around, a bit startled.

"Oh. It's you two. Good afternoon! What is it?"

Hikaru walked beside me.

"Do you know what happened to Misaki? She wasn't in school today." He asked a bit rudely.

A sad look appeared on her face.

"You didn't know? She went to the U.S..."

Me and Hikaru gaped at her.

It finally sunk in. Her voice was in my mind. All the pieces were seemingly being fit together.

_"I-I have something I need to tell b-both of you. But first, why are you mad at Kaoru, Hikaru?"_

_"F-fine. I get it. I-I'll leave you two alone from now on. It was unevitable, I guess, there's nothing anyone could've done about it. B-but...these are for you. T-they're a...g-goodbye present."_

__"Goodbye. Please accept my apology."__

That last one... She...she...

Was apologising for not telling us, wasn't she?

I thanked Kurakano. Me and Hikaru quickly walked through the corridor.

"That...that idiot! Why... Why didn't she tell us earlier!"

Hikaru growled. He was shaking uncontrollably.

I tried to comfort him, but...

I... I couldn't say that I wasn't angry at Misaki.

My fist had clenched on its own accord.

As we walked through the corridor, gloom settled on me and Hikaru. The atmosphere wasn't helped by the gossip spread by both female _and_ male students,_  
_

_"Hey, did you hear? Shinozaki recently moved to the U.S! You know... the cute girl with black hair from 3B?"_

_"That's a shame. I wanted to ask her out."_

_"That seriously all you care about? You didn't even know her..."_

_"She's really kind, she was the one who wrapped up my arm last time when I fell down."_

_"She's kinda quiet, though... I wonder why?"_

I tried to quicken my pace a bit.

Hikaru was going to explode if he listened anymore.

And to be honest... I was annoyed too.

As both of us sat on the limousine on the way home... It seemed that both of us had finally fully registered the fact that she was gone.

Maybe forever.

Knowing that hurt a lot, in more ways than one...

Hikaru might be able to get over this and recover quickly. Maybe even forget her and live on his life happily.

But I'm not like him.

I don't think that I could forget Misaki.

Even if I wanted too.

I remember her glancing at me helplessly, but all I did was stare at the ground while I let Hikaru yell at her like that.

All I want is to see her another time.

To put things right.

But I have a feeling that even if she forgives me...

I won't be able to forgive myself.

_Misaki._

_I'm sorry._


	5. Accidents happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Thanks to TripleSmashTwins and obsessiveotakupowersactivate for their first time reviews!**

**Enjoy...And don't forget to review favourite or follow!**

* * *

It's been nearly 3 years.

3 super long years.

It turned out that the only reason Misaki's father wanted her to go to the U.S was because her mother recently bought a large chain of fashion stores recently, and she needed some modelling help.

Misaki made her mother promise to never reveal her name.

They enrolled her in a school there.

It was rather nice. Everyone was friendly, as much as she could see.

And communication was no problem since her English was quite good.

But still, it wasn't the same as Ouran Elementary School back in Japan.

She wondered if she would ever go back.

Maybe one day...

Mitsukuni has emailed her several times, and so has Mori-senpai and Kura-chan.

But the emails are getting lesser and lesser. She knew that Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai were now in a club and thus much busier.

Kura-chan also seemed to be involved in a sort of activity.

They were the only ones who knew about her 'job'.

She was now living in a house with her mother and father. However, they only reach home late at night.

It was even lonelier than before.

She really missed Mitsukuni, Mori-senpai, Kura-chan...

And Kaoru and Hikaru (Though she would never admit it).

She sighed.

It was the holidays, and she had nothing to do.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A maid walked in, holding a small card.

"Ms, Shinozaki-sama has asked me to give you this. She said that you are to be at this address at exactly one later."

"Thanks!"

She handed Misaki the card before excusing herself and leaving quickly.

Misaki looked at the card.

There was an address on it.

* * *

It turned out that the address belonged to a famous designer named Yuzuha. She had requested for Misaki to model in some outfits.

She was very pretty, with short reddish hair and golden twinkling eyes.

Misaki liked her a lot.

She told Misaki that she was actually from Japan, but that she needed to go to the U.S sometimes for her work.

"Well, thank you for your help. Your mother has a surprise for you, so you best get going home!"

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Yuzuha-san! Thank you!"

Misaki smiled and waved goodbye.

"Oh. Misaki? You should tidy up your hair properly. I think braiding it would be lovely."

"Thank you, Yuzuha-san! I guess you got my name from Mother?"

Yuzuha-san shook her head.

"I've heard about you from other sources.'

_Other...sources?_

"Well, I'd best get going, Yuzuha-san! See you again some other time!"

As soon as Misaki left, Yuzuha-san smiled.

"We will. In Japan, in fact."

* * *

Mother was waiting for her at home.

"Misaki. Go pack your things. You'll be leaving for Japan in a 2 days."

Misaki gaped.

"Don't worry about your school things and uniform. I got them settled. You may leave."

"Thank you."

As soon as Misaki left the room, she quickly broke into a run into her room.

A mixture of feelings were bubbling up inside her.

It was literally a dream come true!

She was going back...

She wouldn't have to stay here forever after all.

She immediately switched on her computer and sent happy emails to Mitsukuni, Mori-senpai and Kura-chan.

Then she pulled out her pink luggage and started packing really quickly.

Of course, there was always that feeling of dread in her stomach.

She wondered what high school she was going to attend.

After a long time, most of her things were packed in her luggage somewhat neatly.

She carefully placed her little toy kitten, whom she had named Isa-chan, in the luggage.

She sat down on her bed and looked around the now mostly empty room, eager for two days to pass.

* * *

"Shinozaki-san, it is time to wake up for school. Your driver will bring you there."

Misaki woke up, bleary-eyed.

She yawned. Her head really hurt... It was probably because of the jet-lag...

She sat up and stretched a bit. Her back was killing her.

"Thank you. You may leave."

She took a fluffy white towel and washed up in her bathroom, splashing ice-cold water on her face.

She combed her black hair, then took Yuzuha-san's advice and braided it, letting the braid rest on her right shoulder. She pinned her long fringe to the side.

In 3 years, her hair sure hasn't grown a lot, but it was much longer than it was before.

It was now about slightly past shoulder-length.

She walked into her closet and pulled out the uniform.

The uniform was a long-sleeved yellow dress, with a white collar and a cute little red ribbon.

It was kind of pretty, really.

But it would be very inconvenient to walk around in the dress.

She reluctantly put it on along with a pair of stockings and the school shoes.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

_So she was really going to Ouran, huh?_

She straightened her uniform, before taking a deep breath and picking up her school bag.

* * *

She frowned at the schedule in her hands.

She was in class 1A...

And the period now was...

Homeroom.

She walked around the corridors nervously.

Why did the beautiful, pink school have to be so enormous?

CRASH!

"Aaah, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?"

She knelt down and offered her hand.

The student she bumped into had unruly dark brown hair and spectacles.

Misaki smiled. She wore contacts, but she liked spectacles. They were kind of cute!

She helped the student up.

"I'm really sorry. I'm sort of new here and I'm trying to find my classroom...By the way, what's your name? I'm Misaki Shinozaki."

She held out her hand and the student shook it.

"It's alright. I'm Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you. So what class are you from?"

"A-according to the paper, I'm from class 1A."

"Ah. That's the class I'm from. Here, just follow me."

Both of them walked together, talking about Ouran.

Haruhi was really nice! She was also really smart to be an honour student.

Misaki was glad that there was someone like Haruhi in her class.

Haruhi stopped. She walked into a classroom.

"Why aren't you coming in?"

Misaki replied.

"I think I have to wait for the teacher..."

"Oh. Alright."

Haruhi walked back to her seat and sat down.

Misaki sighed.

It was rather awkward, standing outside the classroom.

She sighed. The students of class 1A were slowly streaming into class. All of them had curious looks on their faces.

Misaki turned red.

Her green eyes widened in pure horror when she caught sight of two familiar auburn-headed twins walking towards class.

What to do? If they recognised her...

_What to do?!_

"Misaki?"

Misaki heard a very familiar voice behind her. She recognised it immediately.

She quickly turned around.

"Kura-chan?"

They blinked at each other for a few moments.

Then, both of them broke into wide grins as they tackled each other in a hug.

"It's been too long, Kura-chan!"

"Well, you're back now! That's what matters."

Kura-chan smiled gently at her. Misaki could feel her uneasiness disappear.

"RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!"

The bell rang shrilly.

Kura-chan jumped a bit.

"I'll go inside first, Misaki! You wait here for Sensei! "

She patted Misaki in the back and started to walk inside. She seemed to have been reminded of something.

"Oh! Why don't you sit with me during lunch! And after school, if you want to look for me, go to Music Room 3, OK?"

Misaki smiled gratefully.

"Of course, Kura-chan."

Misaki stood with her back facing the classroom, waiting for the Sensei to arrive.

Soon enough, there was the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall.

"You must be the new student, Shinozaki-san."

Misaki nodded, smiling politely.

"Yes sir. Good morning."

"Alright now. Let's go in."

Misaki followed Sensei rather awkwardly into the class.

"Good morning, class! There will be a new student joining us today. Some of you may know her from elementary school, but to some of you she's a new face. Shinozaki-san, would you please introduce yourself to the class? Tell us about yourself."

Misaki gulped nervously. She caught sight of Kaoru and Hikaru at the back of the class.

They...were staring at her, at she couldn't even tell whether it was in a good or bad way.

She instead focused on Kura-chan and Haruhi, who were smiling at her.

She took a deep breath.

"H-hello. I'm Misaki Shinozaki. I used to be in the elementary school but I went to U.S for 3 years because of my mother's work. My favourite subjects are art, music, literature and gym. I dislike Mathematics and Science the most. It will be nice to get to know you all."

She beamed at everyone. Most of her new classmates were smiling at her kindly.

"Thank you, Shinozaki-san. Your seat is the one between Kurakano-san and Fujioka-san. Both of you, raise your hands."

"Thanks, Sensei."

Misaki quickly walked to her seat between Kura-chan and Haruhi.

She flashed them a big grin as she quickly sat down and took out her books and stationery.

Her seat was the one that happened to be in front of Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

She ignored them the best she could.

During the following lessons, she focused the best she could as she took down notes.

She ignored the stares that she could feel was directed to the back of her head.

She could even feel occasional balls of paper hitting her. (Probably Hikaru)

The lessons were interesting, though.

But even so, Misaki was still glad when the lunch bell rang.

Who wouldn't be?

She noticed that Haruhi haven't even gotten up.

"Haruhi? You brought your own lunch?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Well, see you later, then."

She smiled and ignored the two twins that were still standing at the back of class, seemingly observing her from a distance.

She quickly ran out and found Kura-chan waiting patiently.

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

When school ended, Misaki called her driver to tell her that she would call her when she wanted to go home.

Haruhi had mentioned wanting to look for a place to study, and Misaki tagged along.

Weirdly though, Kura-chan seemed to have disappeared the moment the school bell rang.

"4 libraries. You'd think one of them would be quiet."

Haruhi grumbled, adjusting her glasses.

"It's weird."

Misaki agreed.

They came across a room with a pair or large doors.

"Music Room 3, huh?"

Misaki sweatdropped. Why would this school even need 3 music rooms?

"Oh. I think Kura-chan might be studying here too or something. She said she would be here."

"Alright. Hopefully it's quiet."

However, as soon as we pull open the doors in unison...

Rose petals started cascading from the inside the room and around Misaki and Haruhi.

W-what...

What was going on?

And then, the door swings open fully, and Misaki saw a group of boys just standing inside the room, holding out different-coloured roses and smiling at them.

Misaki's green eyes' widened in shock as she spotted 4 boys she knew very well.

Kaoru and Hikaru were looking at her in shock.

The other 2 boys, one with honey-blond hair and the other with black hair were smiling at her however.

There were two boys she didn't recognise. One had blond hair and the other wore spectacles and was holding a notebook or something.

They all spoke in unison.

"_Welcome!"_

* * *

**Misaki POV**

As soon as Haruhi and I entered the room, the doors slammed behind us, as if keeping us in forever.

It was creepy. I continued staring my two old friends.

"T-this is a host club?" Haruhi said in shock, backing against the door.

_Host club, huh?_

I glanced over at the twins. My gaze met Kaoru's and I looked away quickly.

"Hm." The one with glasses spoke first. He seemed to be looking at something in his notebook.

"Kaoru, Hikaru. I believe that the young man and the lady are from your class, are they not?"

The twins answered in unison.

**"Yeah, but he's shy! he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him!"**

They said, pointing to Haruhi. However, I could feel that Kaoru was still looking at me.

I sighed in relief. They've ignored me after all.

The boy with black hair adjusted his glasses. He spoke.

"Hm. Well that wan't very polite. Not only that and you've ignored the young lady over there."

I blinked.

_A lightbulb flickered before turning on._

The guy continued.

"According to the school data files... The young lady is Misaki Shinozaki. Her mother's family is wealthy. Her mother owns a chain of famous fashion stores, runs her own business and is a part-time lawyer. Her father runs a business. She studied in Ouran Elementary School until her third year in which she was from class 3B before going to the U.S to help her mother. Her blood type is O and her birthday is on the 20th of April. Both of her parents work overseas."

I blinked.

That... was so creepy.

"H-how d-did you even know that? On second thought, never mind. I don't want to know."

The guy continued, his glasses flashing.

"And the young man over there is Haruhi Fujioka, the honour student."

Haruhi frowned, still squirming against the door.

"How did you know my name?"

The blond-haired guy bolted up from the seat and walked to Haruhi in excitement.

"So, you are the legendary honour student I've heard about!"

The black-coloured haired guy spoke again.

"Well, Mr. Honour Student, to answer your question, you're infamous. It's not everyday a commoner manages to gain entrance into Ouran Academy. You must have quite an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honour student."

The blond guy started to walk around Haruhi, while making dramatic gestures.

"You're a hero to other commoners, Mr Fujioka! To be constantly looked down by others... It must be so hard for you!"

Haruhi squirmed away.

"I think you're taking the 'poor' thing too far."

The blond guy followed her and put an arm around her.

"But that doesn't matter now! Long live the poor! Welcome, young man, to our world of _beauty!"_

Haruhi turned around.

"I'm out of here..."

I coughed.

This was hilarious. They seriously thought Haruhi was a boy?

I looked up and saw Mitsukuni grabbing Haruhi. He grinned as he said something to her happily.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honour student. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!"

Mitsukuni stumbled away, crying.

I walked over to Haruhi.

"Relax, Haruhi, Mitsukuni's only being nice!"

I looked at Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai.

"Anyway, Mitsukuni, Mori-senpai, when you both said you joined a club... I would have never thought it was a _Host Club!_"

Mitsukuni looked up at me and blinked, smiling. Before jumping on me and hugging me.

"Yay! Misa-ki! Actually Tama-chan created this club when he came into the high school! He asked me and Takashi to join!"

"I see... So how are you both doing?"

"Misa-ki! Both me and Takashi are doing great!"

Mori-senpai ruffled my hair, and I smiled. It was just like old times.

The blond guy started talking again.

"I would have never expected the honour student to be so openly gay, and that the new student to be so into Host Clubs that she was so excited to come once she got here...'

I looked up.

Say..._what?_

I begin uncomfortably, walking over to Haruhi.

"Well, I was just looking for somewhere to study with Haruhi, and I remembered Kura-chan was here, so..."

The blond guy nodded.

"Well! Now that you two are here, what are your types?"

"Types?" Me and Haruhi tilted our heads and asked in confusion.

"Well there is the strong, silent type, the boy-lolita, the mischievous type and...the cool type!" He announced, pointing to each host.

Haruhi stumbled backwards.

"I-It's not like that! Like Misaki said just now, both of us were just looking for a quiet place to study!"

The blond guy leaned in close to her. He placed his finger under her chin. He positively ignored what Haruhi said.

"Or maybe," He purred. "You're into a guy like... _me."_

_"What?"_

Haruhi backed up so fast that she...

Accidentally knocked into a large and expensive looking Renaissance vase.

"Haruhi! Look out!"

Haruhi quickly turned around and dived for the vase.

My instincts kicked in. I ran and caught the vase by my fingertips- Literally!

As I lay down on the floor, pretty much relieved, the vase promptly rolled onto the floor and broke, somehow.

The vase was more brittle than I thought.

Haruhi and I stared at the broken vase in horror.

"Haruhi...I'm so sorry..."

Haruhi shook her head, still gaping at the broken vase.

"I was the one who knocked it over..."

Kaoru and Hikaru popped up.

**"Uh oh... Now you two've done it... We were planning to auction that vase off to charity for 8 million yen."**

"What? 8 million yen!" Haruhi was in shock.

"How many thousands _are_ in 8 million?" She said in despair.

"8 million yen...Why am I not surprised?" I said, shaking my head.

"Hm." The black-haired boy adjusted his glasses. "It seems like both of you are equally responsible for the damage of our precious Renaissance vase. Both of you will have to pay 4 million yen each."

"I don't see why Misaki can't just pay for both the vases. _She's_ not a commoner." Hikaru remarked.

I panicked. Mother and Father were both overseas right now... If I told them I was already causing so much trouble, they might get worried and their work might be affected! And they might bring me back to the U.S too...

I... I don't want that to happen...

"I-I c-can't... They're overseas and they're busy." _Not including my own reasons._

The blond guy was sitting on the chair, a serious look on his face. I silently marvelled at how different he was compared to just now.

"Well then," He said, clasping his hands together.

"If you can't pay us with money, you'll have to with your body..."

He looked up at me and Haruhi, declaring.

"From now on, you two will be the Host Club's dogs!"

_D-dogs?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Remember to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

Tamaki-senpai had ordered Haruhi to go buy some instant coffee.

Misaki was to just go and serve tea and cakes to everyone.

"Oh. Hey, Kura-Chan!"

Kurakano looked up in surprise.

"Misaki? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, Kura-Chan! I'll tell you about it tomorrow, OK?"

She smiled. Kurakano laughed as she nodded.

"Misaki, for some reason I feel that the story isn't all that long at all. Never mind about that, get back to work!"

Misaki smiled as she pushed away the trolley with all the snacks and cakes away from Tamaki's table. After which she heard a bunch of girls, Kura-Chan included, swooning over the Host King.

She proceeded to push the trolley towards Kyoya-senpai's table.

"Good afternoon! Would you like some snacks and tea?"

Kyoya-senpai shook his head.

"No thank you," He looked up from his notebook at her with that fake grin on his face. "But keep this up and we'll earn lots of profits."

"Ok..." Misaki said before pushing the trolley away from the table.

Kyoya-senpai was creepy, but she was quite convinced he was actually nice at heart.

She pushed the trolley over to Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai.

"Misa-ki! Do you have cake?"

Mitsukuni glomped her while asking.

"Of course Mitsukuni! Erm...Ehat flavor do you want? We have vanilla with strawberries, blackforest chocolate cake and a strawberry jam cake."

"Misaki? Will me and Takashi be asking too much if we wanted all 3?"

Mitsukuni looked at her.

"Ah. Of course not, Mitsukuni! Here you go!"

Misaku carefully placed down all 3 cakes in front of Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai.

"Misa-ki..."

Mitsukuni's eyes were wide.

"W-what's wrong, Mitsukuni?"

Mitsukuni then hugged her tightly.

"That's so nice of you, Misaki! We really can have all 3?"

Mitsukuni sniffed.

Mori-senpai appeared behind them, with a contented look on his face as he chewed on cake.

Mitsukuni's guests squealed at the adorable scene.

She smiled at Mitsukuni, before setting off again with the trolley.

She sighed. There was only one more table to visit.

The one she dreaded the most.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she approached the table.

Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting around the table with 2 other ladies.

"G-good afternoon! Would you like some tea or cake?"

She smiled at them.

"We'll have the chocolate blackforest cake." Hikaru began.

"If that's ok with you ladies, of course." Kaoru continued, smiling.

The two other girls squealed. "Of course! We like chocolate blackforest cake!"

"O-ok. Here you go."

Misaki handed the cake over to Kaoru.

Their hands brushed and Misaki blushed, but only just a tiny bit.

However, Kaoru was glowing red.

"Kaoru...I'm jealous. I thought that I was supposed to be the only one who can make you blush like that."

Kaoru's golden eyes widened as he looked down shyly.

"N-no...Don't be mistaken, Hikaru...You're the only one for me."

Hikaru leaned really close to Kaoru.

"Good."

The two girls fangirled.

Was this...their act?

Brotherly Love?

It was weird.

But Misaki was really just surprised that they were bothering to interact with her at all.

And she would never admit it out loud, but...

Just now, she actually thought Kaoru was pretty cute as the 'Uke'.

She made sure to keep on her face a neutral expression.

"Enjoy your cake! Have a nice day! She smiled before quickly backing away.

Haruhi, who seemed to have returned from the trip for coffee, walked past them and gave them a weird look.

Misaki walked away, not sensing two pairs of stares looking at her.

* * *

The others were currently marvelling over commoner coffee. As soon as everyone went to the other table to see the demonstration of the making of commoner coffee, a guest sipped tea calmly.

"Oh, Tamaki. Now you're taking the joke too far. Your stomach won't be able to handle that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it. "

Misaki and Haruhi glanced at her.

She looked up with a fake smile.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I was just talking to myself."

Misaki frowned.

What was this girl's name again? Princess Ayanokoji?

Misaki decided she didn't like her.

* * *

As Misaki walked past Kaoru and Hikaru's table, they immediately started up a new act, with their clients watching with wide eyes.

"Well Kaoru had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed."

"Hikaru! D-don't tell them that story!" Kaoru protested, looking down shyly and putting his finger to his mouth.

"You promised not to tell _anyone_ that...Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru blinked, looking stunned. He leaned in close to Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru...I didn't mean to upset you...It's just... You looked so adorable that moment that I just couldn't help it...I'm sorry..."

"_I forgive you..."_

The clients squealed.

"Such beautiful brotherly love!"

Haruhi walked past, sweatdropping.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked up and noticed Misaki staring.

They smirked and she turned away, steaming red and walking off.

* * *

Mitsukuni came in, yawning while sitting on Mori-senpai.

"S-sorry! I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting..."

He continued rubbing his eyes.

"And I'm still not completely awake..."

He looked up at his clients, pink flowers floating around him.

His clients gasped as they looked at him.

Then they couldn't take it anymore.

"SO CUUUTE!"

* * *

"Is he really a high school third year?" Haruhi wondered.

Kyoya-senpai seemingly appeared out of nowhere again.

"Hunny-senpai may seem childish, but he's actually a prodigy. Mori-senpai's allure is his strong, yet silent disposition."

Misaki smiled.

"Actually, Haruhi, if you get to know him and talked to him more, he's actually really clever and mature. He just likes cute things alot!"

"Misa-ki! Haru-Chan! Do you want to eat cake with me and Takashi?"

Pretty pink flowers danced around him.

Misaki declined the offer.

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni, but I'm kind of busy right now."

Haruhi shook her head.

"I don't really like sweet things."

"Oh. How would you like to hold Usa-Chan?" Mitsukuni held out the pink bunny Usa-chan.

"I don't really like bunnies either..."

"You don't like Usa-chan?" Mitsukuni looked hurt.

Haruhi gave a long stare at Usa-chan, who for some reason blushed.

Haruhi smiled.

"I guess he is kind of cute, isn't she?"

Mitsukuni looked up at Haruhi with wide eyes.

_The second light bulb flickered and turned on._

"Take good care of him!"

Mitsukuni carefully placed Usa-chan in Misaki's arms, before hopping away happily.

Haruhi sweatdropped. Misaki smiled as she hugged Usa-chan.

She walked over to Mitsukuni.

* * *

"Mitsukuni! Do you want to see Isa-chan sometime?"

"Of course, Misaki!"

Mitsukuni's and Mori-senpai's clients tilted their heads, confused.

"Who's Isa-chan?"

Mori-senpai nodded at them.

"Isa-chan," He stated. "Is Misaki's stuffed toy kitten."

"Oh!" They squealed. "Show him to us, too!"

"Sure!" Misaki smiled. She looked behind her and saw Kyoya-senpai, with his glasses flashing and peering down at Haruhi.

_Is he threatening her or something?_

Tamaki-senpai appeared and started bragging about something about beauty.

Haruhi suddenly seemed to have thought of something. She bumped her hands together.

"Obnoxious."

Tamaki-senpai was sent to the emo corner.

The twins appeared.

"Well, you're a hero alright!"

"Sorry, Senpai but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

Tamaki stood up and smiled. Sparkles were released from his hand. He proclaimed dramatically.

"Really? Well, let me teach you more!"

* * *

"Boss?" Kaoru began.

"Call me _King!"__  
_

"You can teach him the basics and stuff, but..."

Hikaru continued.

"But he won't get very fair with the ladies of he doesn't look the part you know? He's not really Host Club material, but maybe if we took off the glasses..."

Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly froze.

Misaki who was arranging food at a table nearby walked over.

"What? What's going on?"

She walked over to Haruhi and tip-toed behind the twins.

Her jaw dropped.

Tamaki-senpai pushed her and the twins aside.

"Whoa!"

She stumbled, but someone caught her.

"You OK?" She heard Kaoru's voice. She looked down, turning red a bit and feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah. Thank you, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled and released her.

She looked up and saw that Tamaki-senpai was looking at Haruhi with wide eyes.

He snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

"**Yes sir!**"

They grabbed Haruhi and ran towards the changing rooms.

"Kyoya! My hair stylist."

Kyoya punched in numbers on his phone.

"Mori-senpai, get some contacts from the eye doctor."

Mori nodded, before heading off.

"What about me and Misaki, Tama-chan?"

Mitsukuni looked up at him cutely and with wide eyes.

"Misaki. You can just stick to being a helper, since you already pass criteria..."

He turned to Mitsukuni.

"Hunny-senpai... Go eat cake with Misaki."

Mitsukuni pouted. He dragged over a chair to a table for Misaki to sit as he ate some cake, depressed.

"Looks like it's just Misaki, me and you, Usa-chan! Everyone else said they were _too busy!"_

* * *

The two twins were in the changing room with Haruhi.

**"Change into this!"**

They said at once.

"Why?" Haruhi said, annoyed.

**"Don't ask questions!"**

**"Change!"**

**"Change!"**

**"Change!"**

They said, pouncing on Haruhi.

She shrieked.

"Fine! But first, _get out!"_

She pushed the twins out of the changing area and they hopped backwards, looking at each other curiously.

_Two lightbulbs flashed and lit up at once._

* * *

"Senpai? You sure it's really OK for me to keep this uniform?"

Haruhi pushed aside the curtain, and Misaki gasped.

_"Haruhi! You look so cute!"_

* * *

Misaki was serving tea at Tamaki-senpai's table.

She carefully placed down tea for Princess Ayanokoji, before carefully placing a few sandwiches on a plate in the middle of the table.

Princess Ayanokoji quietly stretched her hand out to take a sandwich, bumping into her teacup.

Hot tea spilled onto Misaki's hands.

"Ah!"

Pain seared over her hands as the hot tea made contact with her skin.

Misaki snatched a napkin and wiped the tea off her hands.

"Oh. I'm _really_ sorry, Shinozaki-san." Ayanokoji looked up at her.

Tamaki-senpai started freaking out.

"Are you OK, Misaki?! Do you need first aid?!"

"No need, senpai, I'll be fine!" Misaki insisted.

She looked at Ayanokoji, who had this smug yet calm air around her.

She gave her best kind smile.

"And don't worry, Princess Ayanokoji! I accept your apology!" _Even though you did it on purpose._

Tamaki-senpai eyes grew large.

"Misaki... THAT WAS SO ADORABLE!"

Misaki ran over to another table before Tamaki-senpai could glomp her.

Tamaki-senpai sighed and sat down before looking over at Haruhi.

* * *

"Haruhi! Come here, I want to introduce you to someone!"

Haruhi walked over with a confused look on her face.

"Haruhi! This... is Princess Ayanokoji."

Haruhi smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Tamaki-senpai's eyes widened dramatically.

"HARUHI! THAT WAS TOO CUTE! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

Tamaki glomped Haruhi and started turning her in circles.

"MORI-SENPAI! HELP ME!"

A serious look appeared on Mori-senpai's face as he rushed over and picked up Haruhi.

Mori-senpai held her in the air as he frowned and stared at Haruhi.

_A lightbulb flashed and lit up once more._

Tamaki smiled nervously.

"Mori-senpai? You did't have to go that far... Come on, little one! Come over here and let Daddy give you a big hug!"

Haruhi replied, annoyed.

"I've already got a dad. I don't need another one."

A dark look flashed over Princess Ayanokoji's face as a loud splash was heard.

* * *

The table that Misaki stumbled to...

Conveniently happened to be Kaoru and Hikaru's.

"G-good afternoon! Would you all like some sandwiches and some tea now?"

Their guest smiled.

"Sure! Thank you Misaki."

Misaki set out the sandwiches and poured tea, ignoring the painful sensation in both her hands.

"Hey, Misaki?"

Misaki set down the teapot.

"What... W-what is it, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at her.

"Let me pour the tea, you look like you're in pain. Why don't you sit down?"

Misaki's eyes widened as the teapot was taken from her gently.

Kaoru started to pour tea into the cups with ease.

Misaki took a seat uneasily.

"T-thank you, Kaoru."

She smiled at him in appreciation.

Kaoru sat back down next to Hikaru.

**"Well, aren't you going to tell us what happened to your hands?"**

Misaki blinked, a bit shocked.

She looked down at her hands.

_I guess it is really obvious, huh?_

She smiled a bit.

"O-oh! It's nothing, really! Just now someone accidentally knocked into her tea cup and the hot tea splashed on my hands..."

The guests blinked. "Are you OK Misaki? Does your hands still hurt?"

Misaki smiled and shook her head.

"Aah. It still hurts a bit. Thank you for your concern, it is very kind of all of you to ask!"

The clients smiled at her warmly.

"It still hurts?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru continued, smiling.

"Would you feel better if I did this?"

Misaki tilted her head and frowned.

"Did what?"

"This."

Kaoru took one of her hands and...

Kissed it gently.

Misaki could feel the heat rush to her face.

The clients around her fangirled and swooned loudly.

_What... do they think they're doing?!_

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

Me and Hikaru watched as she stood up, hastily excused herself before leaving.

She looked confused.

Hikaru and I decided that we would approach her once club ended.

I frowned.

The burns on her hands looked bad.

I hoped she was really feeling better.

One hand scalded was bad enough. Two hands that were scalded was worst.

Well, I found it strange.

What were the odds of Misaki standing with both her hands on the table? Conveniently letting herself get hurt?

Very little.

"Hikaru? Where did Misaki walk from?"

I asked, keeping my voice down.

Luckily, the clients were still fangirling.

"She walked from Tamaki-senpai's table."

I turned and saw Princess Ayanokoji calmly sitting at her seat while sipping tea. There was this air around her that I couldn't place.

And that was when I started to doubt if an accident even happened.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi disappeared for quite a long time.

I wonder what happened?

I hope that everything's OK...

I heaved a sigh of relief as I spotted them walking back into the room.

Suddenly, I heard someone declare loudly.

"I would like to request Haruhi Fujioka."

I turned around and frowned.

It was that Princess Ayanokoji.

I frowned.

I didn't like the thought of Haruhi talking to someone like her.

I didn't want anything happening to Haruhi.

So, I took a deep breath before picking up the sandwich tray and walking towards the table they occupied.

My hands felt better now (Kaoru didn't help at all!)

* * *

"Good afternoon! Would you two like some sandwiches?"

Haruhi perked up at the sound of food.

"What flavors do you have?"

I glance at the tray.

"Egg-mayonnaise, ham and cheese, chicken with a BBQ sauce, a sandwich with ham, lettuce, cheese and bacon and also a type filled with a sort-of tuna paste."

Haruhi straightened at the word, 'tuna'.

I filled a small plate with around 4 tuna sandwiches and handed it to Haruhi, who began eating it politely.

I started to set up their table with the usual ( Napkins, plates, cutlery, flowers, tea...)

I listened into their conversation.

"Oh _really?_ How _terrible._ I can't imagine what _I'd _do if _my _bag fell into the pond."

Princess Ayanokoji said in 'sympathy', sipping tea.

"And you actually made Tamaki search the old pond with you, how astonishing! You _do_ realise that he's a Blueblood and _not _a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentlemen."

Ayanokoji looked up, her grey eyes staring coldly at Haruhi.

"And don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting-"

"HRRMM!"

I hacked a loud cough as I showed Ayanokoji the sandwich tray.

"Would you like a sandwich, Princess?"

Ayanokoji looked up sharply at me. I stare her back in the eye.

Mitsukuni taught me never to back down, and to stand strong on my opinion.

"And _you._ Just because all the Hosts are friendly to you doesn't mean that they actually _like _you. You're probably just a loner who is just doing this to get attention."

Silence.

Haruhi looks at her seriously.

"I get it now. You're jealous, aren't you?"

Princess Ayanokoji looks at her, stunned.

"You should try the tuna sandwich. It's delicious and will help to curb your jealousy."

I smiled at her. Kura-chan taught me to not affect situations like this affect myself.

She glared at me.

It all happened in a flash.

Suddenly, she grabbed Haruhi by her tie and tugged. The table overturned and both of them were on the floor, with Haruhi on top.

I stood there in shock.

* * *

"Help! Someone help me! Haruhi's assaulting me! And they are all bullying me!"

I blinked in shock.

_What was she even talking about?_

Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly walked over.

They poured two jugs of water over her.

Tamaki-senpai then walked over, a grim expression on his face.

He helped her up.

She started to rant.

"Tamaki! Help me! Haruhi just attempted to assault me, a-and Misaki _swore_ at me_!"_

I gaped.

I really only recalled suggesting that she eat a tuna sandwich.

Kaoru and Hikaru glared at her.

"Really?" Hikaru growled.

"Well, me and Hikaru seemed to only hear her offering you a sandwich." Kaoru said calmly.

Tamaki-senpai looked at Ayanokoji sternly.

"You were the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, weren't you? And you knocked into that teacup to scald Misaki on purpose, didn't you?"

Ayanokoji glared at him, snarling.

"So what?! Do you have any proof?!"

"You're a beautiful girl, Princess... But I'm afraid you're not fit to be our guest anymore. Because I know for a fact that Haruhi and Misaki are _not_ that kind of people."

Ayanokoji glared at everyone, before running out and shrieking.

"TAMAKI! YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Tamaki helped Haruhi up.

Misaki walked over.

"Haruhi! Are you OK?"

"Sure. I'm fine, Misaki."

Misaki smiled.

Kyoya-senpai handed Haruhi a paper bag.

"Here. This is the only spare uniform we have."

"Thanks."

Tamaki-senpai suddenly spoke up.

"Haruhi, Misaki! As punishment for you two creating a scene, your quotas are now _500 each!"_

Both of them sweatdropped.

"Misa-ki!"

Mitsukuni glomped her. Then his tone turned serious.

"That Ayanokoji girl hurt you, didn't she?"

Misaki smiled at him.

"She did, Mitsukuni. But she won't be doing anything like that anymore. Don't worry, OK?"

She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Ok, Misa-ki!"

Mitsukuni smiled at her, with pink flowers dancing around him.

She then noticed Tamaki holding a stack of fluffy towels and walking towards the changing room.

And so, the rest of them followed.

* * *

"Haruhi! I brought you some towels to dry yourself off!"

Tamaki called as he opened the curtain.

He froze and so did Haruhi.

He allowed the curtain to fall back into place.

_The final lightbulb flickered and finally lit up. The row of lightbulbs flashed in unison and formed the kanji for 'female'._

"Haruhi. You're a _girl?!"_

* * *

Misaki smiled as Haruhi stepped out of the changing area, wearing the female uniform.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Mitsukuni cheered.

"Haruhi, you look so pretty!" Misaki smiled.

Tamaki-senpai was looking at Haruhi with his hand over his mouth in shock.

His face was completely crimson.

Misaki and Kyoya stood at the side. There was a sign over their heads.

**_"Knew from the beginning"_**

Mitsukuni, Mori-senpai, Kaoru and Hikaru stood at the other side, the sign over their heads saying.

_**"Those who found out in the process"**_

Tamaki-senpai stood alone, blushing furiously.

**_"The last one to find out"_**

"You know, Senpai's, I don't really care if you think of me as a girl or a boy... I don't think it matters in general. It's not like a person's sex makes up their person."

Misaki smiled.

"Well said, Haruhi!"

Haruhi smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll start calling myself 'dude' now."

Tamaki-senpai screamed.

"MOMMY! HARUHI IS USING BAD WORDS!"

"Mommy?" Misaki frowned.

Tamaki-senpai grabbed both of them.

"What are you talking about, Haruhi?! A lady should act like a lady! MISAKI! Whatever you do, don't learn from Haruhi!"

Misaki sweadropped.

And club ended.

* * *

Misaki was sitting outside on the fountain, waiting for her driver.

Suddenly, she felt a someone tug on her hand.

And she tugged back, refusing to move.

"Come on! Just come with me, will you?"

She looked back at the person.

"What do you want, Kaoru?"

She said, frowning.

"Just follow me to somewhere quiet, OK?"

"Fine." She said.

He grabbed her hand and ran.

She was struck with a sense of deja vu. It felt kind of nostalgic.

He led her to a very familiar pillar.

She gasped.

Hikaru was standing there.

"Hey." He said emotionlessly.

"Kaoru. Hikaru. What do you want?"

She frowned at them.

Hikaru spoke up.

"Look, we just want to apologise for what we did to you back then."

Kaoru added.

"We didn't even really mean it."

**"So. We're sorry, OK?"**

Kaoru looked at her sadly.

"We can understand if you are still angry at us."

"But we hope that we can be friends again." Hikaru said.

Misaki was stunned.

"What are you guys talking about? I was hurt, but I wasn't angry."

She smiled at both of them.

"So... Friends again?"

She stuck out both her hands and was struck with another sense of deja vu. A memory flashed in her mind, one of a girl with short black hair approaching a pair of auburn-haired twins.

However, this time, both of them took her hands without any hesitation at all.

* * *

"But next time, don't mess with me like that during club."

"**Why not? We were just trying to make you feel better.**"

Misaki laughed, and it was like a weight was lifted from her heart.

Maybe things would be alright now.

Maybe.

She walked to her driver's car as she waved goodbye to the twins.

She had an uncertain sensation, but she was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.


	7. Lots of accidents

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Remember to review, favourite and follow!**

**You all probably noticed hat the chapters are at least 3 times longer, so it will take more time to type it out. Updates will not be so fast, but please bear with me!**

**Thanks to 0 . 0 , scoobycandy, and KadenTidetsu for reviewing!**

**:) Enjoy...**

* * *

Misaki sighed.

Apparently the Host Club cosplayed a few times a week.

And today was one of those strange days.

And it was probably one of the weirdest too!

According to her watch, it was currently 18th December, quite a few more days to Christmas.

In the middle of _winter._

When class ended, Haruhi went to finish off an assignment and Misaki decided to go early for once.

But she regretted it as soon as she walked though the doors of Music Room 3 and found herself in a tropical paradise.

_Really?!_

It wasn't just any tropical paradise.

Everything seemed to be from _Bali._

She frowned.

There was even tropical animals.

Toucans perched on the tall trees, exotic lizards, colourful butterflies...

And even _snakes_.

_"Welcome!"_

She heard some familiar voices call out.

"Misa-ki!"

"Misaki."

"Oh-"

"-You're early, Misaki!"

"Where's my other precious daughter?!"

"Haruhi better not be late again."

Tamaki-senpai clapped his hands together.

And that was when she noticed their costumes.

Eeeh!

She mentally shielded her eyes.

They were all practically half-naked.

"Well, now that you're here, Misaki..." Tamaki-senpai smiled.

"**Let's get you into your costume!"** Kaoru and Hikaru smiled evilly.

Misaki gulped. She turned around and saw that the doors had mysteriously locked itself again.

_Sigh..._

* * *

After running around the music room for about 15 minutes, she was finally caught by Kaoru and Hikaru, who tripped her with a fallen tree branch.

She sighed.

Mitsukuni smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Misa-ki! Your costume is quite nice... There's really no need for you to have run 20 laps around the music room!"

Flowers danced around him and his deep brown eyes twinkled.

"OK... I take your word for it, Mitsukuni!"

She smiled.

Kaoru tugged her to the changing room.

He pulled out a paper bag from a drawer nearby.

"Here, Misaki. Your costume's in here... Later come out here again so that me and Hikaru can do your hair and makeup."

Misaki took it.

She hardly noticed that their fingers brushed.

She smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Kaoru!"

She said before going to change.

Kaoru stared after her, a microscopic blush appearing on his face.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

I looked down at my dress.

It was beautiful!

It was a short-sleeved dress that was a snow white in colour. Gold rimmed its edges and it flowed down to my ankles. There was also some golden bracelets that I had put on as well.

I think I just liked how simple and elegant it was.

I stepped out of the changing room and was immediately tackled by Hikaru into a nearby chair.

Kaoru started working on my makeup and Hikaru was braiding pretty pink flowers into my hair.

Hikaru finished really quickly and then left to tell Tamaki-senpai I was still getting ready.

Kaoru started applying blusher and light eye shadow to my face.

As he was doing my makeup, we started to talk.

"M-Misaki? Do you like the dress?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's really simple yet beautiful. I like it. Where did you get the dress?"

Kaoru hesitated, but he was smiling.

Suddenly, words flashed into my mind.

_I guess you could say I like designing things..._

A stunning realisation struck me.

"Kaoru? You designed this yourself, didn't you?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah... I designed all the costumes you see today... In a way, I like designing things like my mom..."

I gasped.

"Your mother is a designer?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Y-Yeah. She's really famous, and I think your mom knows her."

There was a weird feeling in my stomach.

"K-Kaoru? What's your mother's name?"

Kaoru blinked.

"Her name is Yuzuha Hitachiin. Why do you ask?"

I gaped as the words sink in.

An image of a pretty red-haired lady with golden eyes flashed across my mind.

Yuzuha Hitachiin...

_Yuzuha Hitachiin._..

YUZUHA HITACHIIN.

The whole time in the U.S...

I was modelling for Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin's mother?!

* * *

"Welcome!"

Misaki stood near them as they all greeted together.

"Oh! Haruhi! There you are!" Misaki smiled.

**"You've finally made it, Haruhi, you're so late!" **Kaoru and Hikaru complained.

Misaki understood the look on Haruhi's face. She was flipping through a calender looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! I understand completely." Misaki told her.

"Do you both have a problem with the way the Club is run? Be careful what you say now, both of you owe us 4 million yen each."

Kyoya-senpai commented, his glasses flashing.

Tamaki was bragging on about they've managed to turn Music Room 3 into Nirvana, full of 'everlasting summer'.

When it would really end it about 2 hours after club.

* * *

Tamaki was flirting with one of his clients.

Misaki was just setting cakes on their table.

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention, ladies. Next week the Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a party."

_A party?_

She walked over with her tray of little cakes over to Kaoru and Hikaru's table.

One of their guests asked.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?"

Hikaru replied.

"Yes, in fact we rented the school's largest hall."

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru continued.

In a flash, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and leaned close to him.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with _you, _Kaoru..."

"Don't be upset Hikaru... I know exactly how it feels..."

The girls promptly fangirled, large hearts in their eyes.

Misaki sweatdropped.

As she placed some cakes on a few plates, she and Haruhi said at the same time.

"The guests seem awfully worked up today..."

Misaki smiled at Haruhi.

Kyoya-senpai suddenly appeared again.

"Hm. Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies."

Haruhi groaned.

"I don't see me or Misaki getting so worked up..."

"Well, you two seem to be an exception."

"So, Kyoya-senpai, were you the one who thought of this Tropical Paradise idea?"

"I hold no decision making authority here. I do guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a photobook of Bali onto the King's desk."

_So..._

_Basically he was responsible for all this._

* * *

Misaki smiled.

Haruhi had predictably refused to wear anything except her uniform.

Kura-chan and her two friends were now Haruhi's regular guests.

"Here you go, Kura-chan, Kimi-chan!"

Misaki handed them their plates of cake.

"Thanks, Misaki!"

Kura-chan smiled.

"Well, have fun talking with Haruhi, OK, ladies?"

Misaki smiled as she walked away towards Mitsukuni's table.

* * *

"Ta-da!"

Mitsukuni appeared, with flowers floating around him.

His guests squealed.

"Oh, Honey! You are soooo _cute_!"

"Hey, ladies! I really love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in!" Mitsukuni said happily.

He suddenly looked around.

"Takashi! Misa-ki!"

He climbed up on Takashi and placing a circle of the Balinese flowers around his neck and affectionately did the same for Misaki, tugging her braid out from under the flowers.

"Yay! We all match now!" Mitsukuni cheered.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni! That was really nice of you!"

She placed the tray full on mini-cakes on the table.

"So. Who wants some cake?"

"CAKE!"

* * *

Misaki was refilling tea at Haruhi's table.

"Excuse me, I don't like to disturb, but I believe its my turn now."

Haruhi turned around. Kura-chan and the others left sadly.

"Kura-chan! See you tomorrow!"

"Ah. Sorry. You must be my new client, Ms..."

"You can call me Kanako."

The girl, with short brown hair and large brown eyes smiled. She slowly placed a finger underneath Haruhi's chin.

"You're even cuter than I've heard. " She purred at Haruhi.

"I've decided. You're going to be my new favorite!"

Haruhi's eyes widened.

Misaki didn't know why, but she felt like the girl was acting. It felt like... She was deliberately playing the part of a flirtatious girl.

She frowned.

In the background, Tamaki turned as white as a sheet and let out a strangled choke of horror.

* * *

When Tamaki-senpai said he was hungry, Misaki instantly regretted asking Haruhi to make Instant Ramen for him to eat.

Now, he was just sitting at a lone table all by himself, slurping on the Instant Ramen and absolutely refusing to come and plan about the party they were hosting next week.

"Hey, Boss! Come over here already! Stop eating the commoner's ramen!" Hikaru called out.

"Yeah, Boss! Does the fact that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi upset you _that _much?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't be so surprised. She's had the illness for a while, hasn't she?"

Misaki gasped.

_Illness?_

"Illness? Is she OK?"

"Aw, that's so cute!" Hikaru commented.

"She's just fine, Misaki. Kyoya-senpai means the Host-Hopping Disease, A.K.A the Never-The-Same-Boy-Twice Disease." Kaoru smiled at her.

Kyoya-senpai's glasses flashed.

"You see, Haruhi, Misaki, most of the time our clients pick a favorite host and visits them regularly. However, Princess Kasuga changes her favorite on a regular basis. Just a week ago, she was with Tamaki."

Misaki blinked. "Oh!'

Haruhi looked annoyed.

"So he's upset that I took her away from him?"

Tamaki-senpai finally emerged from eating the Instant Ramen.

"YOU! JUST SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!"

He started pacing around the room anxiously.

"I'm really running out of patience! Haruhi! It's time for you learn from Misaki and start dressing like a girl!"

Misaki was offended.

"How else _do_ you expect me to dress, Tamaki-senpai? I _am_ a girl." Misaki protested.

Tamaki-senpai ignored her and continued ranting on.

"Oh, I really cannot understand how you are so popular with the ladies, when _you _yourself are a lady! No one but us knows the truth in the entire school!"

Hikaru and Kaoru randomly said to Haruhi.

"Yeah, you opted out of taking gym classes-"

"-And the attendance numbers are all mixed so no one can tell!"

Tamaki-senpai dramatically took a box right out of nowhere. He pulled out a giant portrait of Haruhi when she still had long hair.

"Haruhi! That's enough! _Just listen to Daddy_! Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were-"

"DON'T GO ENLARGING MY PHOTOS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Haruhi was annoyed now.

Hikaru commented.

"The more I look at this the more I can't believe it. How did _this? _Turn into _that?" _Pictures flashed from Haruhi's past self to a picture of when she first entered Ouran Host Club.

Apparently, a naughty neighbourhood kid stuck gum in Haruhi's hair so she cut her hair off. Destroying her beautiful hair.

"I didn't really care if I looked like a dude, you know?" Haruhi said, scratching the back of her head.

Tamaki-senpai wailed.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as 'dudes'! MOMMY! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!"

"Mommy?" Misaki asked.

"Based on club position I assume it's me," Kyoya-senpai stated.

Haruhi sighed.

"Look, senpai, I really don't get what you're so upset about... If I work as a Host my debts will be paid off faster... If I stick to an errand boy it will never happen..."

* * *

Hikaru spoke up.

"Hate to change the subject, but-"

"Haruhi! Misaki! Do you both have formal dancing experience?" Kaaoru said, looking at both of them.

Both of them shook their heads.

Tamaki-senpai screamed..

"What? How could it be that someone like Misaki doesn't know how to dance! Listen, both of you, you have to learn how to dance for the dance party!"

"I never learnt how to dance because my mother never thought it was necessary."

Misaki explained, smiling.

Haruhi looked at him.

"Does this have anything to do with my quota? If not, can I sit out on this one? I'm not really into dances, so..."

"No! True ladies and gentlemen MUST learn the art of waltzing!"

Tamaki pointed at them both dramatically.

"Haruhi, if you don't master the art of waltzing and showcase what you have learnt during the dance party, I will reveal you to be a girl and kick you back to the ranks of errand boy! And Misaki, um..."

Kyoya-senpai spoke up, his glasses flashing, before he gave a fake smile.

"If you do not master learning the waltz in a week as well, I will tell everyone about how you worked as a model when you were in the U.S."

...

...

Kaoru and Hikaru were gaping at her. Tamaki had his mouth opened in shock. Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai were hardly surprised at all.

Misaki froze. And the she looked up at Kyoya-senpai, and everybody backed away at her glare. Then she took a deep breath.

She decided the best way was to creep them out with creepy anger.

* * *

"That's so _nice_ of you, Kyoya-senpai." She said innocently, before looking at Kyoya-senpai with a twisted smile.

That happened to be so different from her normal one.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kyo-Chan. Misaki kept it secret for a reason." Mitsukuni said, shaking his head.

Misaki knew Mitsukuni was really telling Kyoya-senpai to back off before he regretted it.

Kyoya-senpai backed away slightly, and even _he_ looked uneasy. However, he continued to speak.

"And if I'm not wrong, the only people who know are Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Momoka Kurakano."

Midaki sighed inwardly.

How creepy could Kyoya-senpai be?!

"By the way, how _did _you find out?" Misaki said sweetly, smiling widely.

"Simple. I hacked into your email account."

Misaki looked at him, smiling.

And then, a dark look came across her face.

She stomped over to Kyoya-senpai.

And smiled at him.

"Stop. Blowing. Up. My. Personal. Business. Got it?" She said in a snarl.

Mitsukuni muttered something that sounded like, "I told you so".

Kyoya-senpai looked surprised for a moment there.

Then he replied.

"Hm. Fine."

She looked around at the rest of the Hosts.

"That goes the same for all of you. Got it?" She said quietly.

They all nodded immediately.

Silence.

Misaki stared at them for a few moments.

Then she blinked.

...

And burst out laughing.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THOSE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!"

She hugged her stomach and bent over.

The Hosts gaped at her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL REALLY THOUGHT I WAS ANGRY!"

"**Wait. You _weren't_?"**

* * *

**Misaki POV**

"Come on, Misaki. Quick quick slow. Quick quick slow. Yeah... That's good."

I was dancing with...

Kaoru.

He had volunteered to be my dance partner. Behind him, Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai were spinning around in circles.

Haruhi and Kanako was practicing somewhere behind us. Tamaki-senpai was moping in his emo corner.

"H-Hey, Misaki? Remember, the gentleman always leads the waltz, and you need to always look at your partner. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah."

I nodded and looked up at Kaoru.

His amber eyes seemed to be really bright today. I wonder why?

Kaoru was very patient with me.

"You're doing well for your first try, Misaki."

"Really? Thanks, Kaoru! That's really nice of you."

Kaoru smiled.

He seemed to have thought of something.

"So... you were a model, huh?"

"Y-Yeah. My mother sort of forced me to model for her designer friends, you see. L-Like your mom."

Kaoru nodded.

"I can understand why she did, though."

"You d-do?"

"You're... really-"

Kaoru was cut off when Mitsukuni accidentally crashed into him.

He bumped into me and I fell to the ground.

Kaoru...he...

Fell on top of me.

However, he managed to stop himself mid-fall with his hands.

I stared at him with wide eyes. He stared back with his golden ones.

Our faces, were quite literally inches apart.

I felt the heat rise up in my face.

Kaoru blinked and quickly helped me up.

He muttered an apology before hurriedly walking away.

* * *

I watched the encounter between Kanako and Suzushima quietly.

I noticed their awkward glances and Kanako's crestfallen look when Suzushima didn't acknowledge her.

According to Mitsukuni, they're childhood friends and engaged.

However, Suzushima seemed to be going overseas next month.

"Tamaki-senpai? We're going to help them, right?" I asked.

Tamaki-senpai nodded.

"Men! And ladies! It is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy! So look here, I have a plan..."

* * *

A week has passed.

The plan has been revised, to the point that would make sure everything went smoothly.

And currently, it was the night of the party.

Kaoru picked out my outfit for the night.

It was an elegant gown that went slightly past my knees. It was a pure, shocking white in colour. It had spaghetti-straps and a pink ribbon was tied around my waist. The skirt of the dress was decorated with light pink sparkles. Kaoru braided her hair with pink ribbons and he pinned a pale-pink coloured flower pin.

"Thanks, Kaoru! It's beautiful..."

Kaoru smiled.

"It's no problem, really."

He tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear before walking off hastily.

Misaki blinked. She got up and proceeded walking to the dancing hall as well.

* * *

"Good evening, my little lambs..."

Tamaki-senpai smiled before raising his hand.

"I bid you... _welcome_!"

Crystal chandeliers flashed on one by one and the band started to play.

The ladies clapped in excitement.

Kyoya-senpai announced.

"As always, ladies, the Host Club members are here for all your entertainment! So we invite you to dance to all your hearts content! Based on your dancing skills, a lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen, who will then receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from the Host Club's King! For the boys that have come today, you're welcome to dance with our Host Club Member, Misaki Shinozaki!"

Misaki smiled before stepping in front and bowing.

"Have a good time!" She said, waving.

Kaoru and Hikaru poked Haruhi.

**"Oi, Haruhi, show some enthusiasm."**

Haruhi grumbled back at them.

"I can't help it. The only parties that I have ever been to was the ones held in my neighbourhood park."

Kyoya-senpai adjusted his glasses.

"I'm not sure if that can be considered a party at all. Well, since you're here, you might as well try out the food. We _do _have quite a spread."

Haruhi looked up.

"Like... Fancy Tuna?"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Tamaki performed a somersault and landed in front of the them. Kyoya-senpai broke his pen.

"Add some fancy tuna to the spread immediately!" Tamaki pointed to Kyoya-senpai dramatically.

Kyoya-senpai punched in some numbers in his cell phone.

"Add some deluxe sushi." He ordered.

Kaoru and Hikaru had their hands around Haruhi.

**"Haruhi, you poor thing..."**

Misaki sweatdropped.

* * *

A few boys had asked her to dance.

All of them were very nice.

She could see Kura-chan peeking from another pillar at Haruhi.

She hoped that she was having a great time.

As she leaned against a pillar to rest, Mitsukuni suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Misa-ki! May I have this dance?"

Misaki smiled and laughed.

"Of course, Mitsukuni."

They started to waltz to the relaxing music Mitsukuni didn't swing her around like he usually did with other ladies. He had this reddish tint on his face.

Mitsukuni was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"You look really cute, Misaki."

Misaki smiled.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni! "

"Have you been working on your karate and martial arts, Misaki?"

Misaki nodded.

"It's not a lot, but when I was still in the U.S, I practiced in the garden sometimes."

Mitsukuni beamed.

"That's very good, Misa-ki! Maybe next time you can take part in competitions too!"

"Thank you,_ Sensei._" Misaki said, grinning.

Mitsukuni laughed.

His brown eyes were twinkling.

He tip-toed and pecked her on the cheek before he veered her into someone else's arms.

Misaki blinked.

"Kaoru! Are you having a good night?"

"Y-Yeah. "

Both of them was silent as they waltzed to a different song.

"Misaki?"

Misaki blinked.

"What is it, Kaoru?"

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

I swallowed before looking at her and answering her question.

"Why are you so close to Honey-senpai?"

I looked at her for the answer.

I hated to admit it, but I felt jealous just now when Honey-senpai kissed Misaki on her cheek. I suddenly remembered that the two seemed really close even when club just started.

I had a feeling... That I knew how Honey-senpai felt towards Misaki.

"Oh!" Misaki smiled.

"It's nothing, really. I guess you could say that Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai are sort of my childhood friends, I guess?"

"I see." I replied.

That explained a lot. I looked at Misaki, who was smiling at me.

I wondered if she was aware of how Honey-senpai felt towards her.

I don't even know _how _I felt towards her.

I sighed and looked down into her eyes.

Judging by that small happy smile on her face and her relaxed expression, I could tell that she was really enjoying herself.

Which was good.

* * *

I looked up and saw Hikaru nodding at me.

The signal was given.

I nodded back to affirm and bent down a bit towards Misaki.

"Sorry, Misaki." I whispered.

She blinked, confused.

"Wh-"

I picked her up and wheered towards the changing room at lightning speed.

I carefully placed her down and she was still standing in shock.

Turning around, I saw Mori-senpai coming with Haruhi.

Kyoya-senpai was already there.

He handed a bag to Haruhi.

"Change quickly."

He pushed Haruhi inside the changing room.

* * *

Misaki could hear Haruhi protesting.

"But wait, we have Misaki, so why must _I _be the one to dress up like a girl and do this?"

Hikaru blinked.

"Well, we were curious to see how you would look like as a girl."

Misaki sweatdropped.

_Why were they talking to Haruhi like she's a boy?_

Kyoya-senpai said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, Haruhi, remember this: There is about 20 minutes to the party's climax. You are to find Suzushima and ask him what he feels about Princess Kanako."

He turned to Kaoru and Hikaru. "A little accident towards the end would be quite thrilling."

Haruhi pulled aside the curtains. She was wearing a pink dress and a wig that looked like her old hair style.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately pulled her into a chair and started doing her makeup.

Then, Tamaki-senpai pulled open the door dramatically.

"What do you think you're doing? The guests are outside with nobody to-"

Haruhi stood up, and looked back at him.

Tamaki-senpai froze, and it was like he was struck with Cupid's arrow.

Haruhi got up, and with a grumpy look on her face.

"My face feels heavy and it's really hard to walk in these shoes."

She started to walk robotically towards the classroom Suzushima would be in.

"She's...she's so _pretty!" _Tamaki-senpai gushed, his eyes unbelievably wide.

* * *

Misaki smiled, leaning over the railing.

She watched as Kanako and Suzushima took each others hands and began waltzing to the music.

There was a light, gentle breeze that stirred around them as they danced with small smiles on their face.

Misaki smiled.

Then, Tamaki-senpai picked up the microphone.

"The queen of tonight's dance is...Princess Kanako!"

He struck a pose and looked ready to award the victory kiss.

Kaoru and Hikaru took the microphone from him, each munching on bananas.

"Haruhi Fujioka will give the kiss in the King's place!"

Tamaki tumbled into pits of despair.

Kyoya-senpai had to bribe Haruhi before she was willing to do it.

She started to walk up to Kanako.

Mitsukuni piped up.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?"

A look of shock and realisation flashed on Tamaki-senpai's face. He ran forward.

"WAIT! NOOO, HARUHI!"

Then, he slipped on a banana peel that was conveniently on the ground and...

Pushed Haruhi.

Her lips were smacked against Princess Kanako's.

Misaki gaped in shock.

And then she shook her head.

_Poor Haruhi...Her first kiss... Ruined._

Then, she sweatdropped as she heard a pair of voices say nonchalantly.

**"Well, Kyoya-senpai did say that an accident towards the end would be more thrilling!"**


	8. Physical Exams And someone new?

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but Misaki is my OC**

**So, hey guys!**

**Thanks to Zae Marks and I'm Fabulous for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Shoutout to eatmorehateless for the OC that appears in the beginning of this chapter. The OC , Hotaru belongs completely to eatmorehateless! **

**So, don't forget to review, favourite and follow :)**

**I'm currently aiming for 25 reviews! It's kinda impossible so that's why I need all of your help!**

**If you have any questions, speculations, PM me or just review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl with waist length blonde hair and electric blue eyes was sitting at home and looking through the pile of name lists.

She would be going to a new school away from her home in the U.S.

A school in Japan.

Her eyes scanned the long name list for any familiar names.

She had stubbornly insisted for the name lists for all the Clubs and the classes.

She would be attending class 1B, and her new school life would start a few weeks later.

She froze as she saw a familiar name. Then her eyes trailed up to the Club name.

A Host Club?

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME...**

It was an outdoor tea party.

_Misaku_ admired the beauty of the cherry blossoms. The vibrant pink flowers would occasionally fall gracefully towards the ground.

Misaki looked around. She carried a tray of snacks carefully as she made her usual rounds around the Hosts.

Today, they made her wear a kimono. It was pinkish in hue and a red sash was tied around her waist.

Well, at least Kaoru was the one who designed it!

Everyone else was wearing formal clothing.

She smiled at the ladies present.

A client was complimenting the different and not to mention expensive teacups on their beauty.

Tamaki-senpai promptly became to compare her beauty to the _teacups._

She really _didn't_ understand why the clients were swooning so much.

She walked over and showed him the cake tray.

"Ladies, Tamaki-senpai, good afternoon! How would you all like some cake?"

Tamaki-senpai looked at the cakes before smiling.

"Why, thank you, Misaki. I'll take..._ this one._"

Misaki carefully took the slice he wanted and handed it over to him.

Tamaki took a bite.

"This is... _deliciously sweet_!" He said, before winking at his clients.

"However, they are not as sweet as _all of you_."

The clients fangirled as large pink hearts appeared in their eyes.

So. Now he's comparing all of them to _cake._

Misaki was glad that Haruhi was Kura-chan's favorite host and not Tamaki anymore.

However, as much as a weird person Tamaki was, Misaki still respected him deeply.

She moved on to Kaoru and Hikaru's table.

* * *

The two twins were busy hosting when Kaoru suddenly knocked over his tea cup.

Hot tea spilled over his finger.

"Ah! _Kaoru!_"

Hikaru turned around dramatically before gently nipping Kaoru's finger.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said, wide-eyed and looking at Hikaru.

"You need to be more careful...Kaoru... Just keep your eyes on me."

The two clients fangirled. However, one of them started to look away.

"This is too beautiful... I can't take it anymore."

Her friend scolded her.

"You HAVE to watch! Moments as beautiful as this are hard to come by! Pull yourself together!"

Kyoya-senpai appeared out of nowhere.

"You are right, mademoiselle. Much like this beautiful cherry blossoms, this moments are hard to come by. For it will be hard to find cherry blossoms blooming as vibrant as the ones of today." He said deeply, looking up into the cherry blossom trees.

Misaki almost saw the transition into business mode.

"And that's why, we have these picture books.'

Kyoya-senpai took out a picture book with a picture of Kaoru and Hikaru on the cover page.

"We have 4 different picture books. If you buy all four together, you'll get a discount."

The two girls immediately rushed to buy the books.

Misaki stood at a corner, sweatdropping.

She walked over and took out her handkerchief.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?"

She quickly wrapped her handkerchief around the scalded finger.

"Be more careful, OK?"

She hastily walked away, feeling shy for some reason.

She turned around and saw Mitsukuni whipping some matcha.

Everyone (Haruhi, Mori-senpai and two guests) was staring at him, and she could see why.

Most of the matcha... had disappeared.

"Mitsukuni?"

Mitsukuni looked up immediately.

"What is it, Misa-ki?"

Mori-senpai spoke.

"Mitsukuni. You overdid it."

Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Honey! I'll drink it!"

"Yeah, it's just the right amount too! How did you know?!"

Misaki smiled.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK, Mitsukuni! You can always try again! I'm sure the ladies would love to drink your matcha again!"

Mitsukuni brightened up, before looking at her, his head tilted.

"Really?"

Misaki beamed. While the two clients nodded sincerely and started to fangirl over Mitsukuni's cuteness.

Mori-senpai just sat and gave a small smile from behind Mitsukuni.

* * *

It seemed like Tamaki was bragging about his beauty again.

"You see, Haruhi. I feel tired because I'm the one being admired and not the one _doing _the admiring."

Haruhi looked annoyed. "Woah Senpai, looks like you're blooming in more ways than one."

Misaki walked over to her.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms over her shoulder.

She turned and saw Kaoru. Who was standing really close. She looked away quickly and focused on Hikaru, who had his arm slung over Haruhi's shoulder.

"So. Haruhi, Misaki. What electives would you like to take this year? What about Conversational French?" Hikaru began.

"Me and Hikaru was thinking that we all take the same subjects. Since, you know..." Kaoru said before turning around.

**"We're from the same class!"**

They must have been giving him an evil look, because Tamaki let out a wail of shock and despair. He went over to his emo-corner quietly.

"Say...Mommy?" He whimpered.

"What is it... Daddy?" Kyoya-senpai said, rather amused as he continued writing something down in his little black book.

"This is a hypothesis, and ultimately just a hypothesis, but... By being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with Haruhi then I will be able to..."

Kyoya-senpai smirked.

Misaki guessed that he was probably thinking about how Tamaki-senpai left her out.

"You just realised that?" He said, glasses flashing.

Tamaki let out a yell of horror.

Kyoya pulled out a whiteboard.

He started to rapidly explain some things to Tamaki, who looked plain devastated.

"So, all in all, your involvement in Haruhi, and Misaki's lives are only about 3%. According to my calculations, Misaki, Hikaru and Kaoru has much more involvement in Haruhi's life than you do. And for Misaki, Kaoru and Hikaru, Haruhi, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, Momoka Kurakano, and some of her people she knew from U.S has much more involvement in her life."

Tamaki wailed.

"How is this possible! I am Haruhi's and Misaki's father! All I want is to be Haruhi's father..."

He shook his head before jolting from his emo-corner.

"Haruhi! You need to stay away from those shady twins!"

Hikaru looked annoyed.

"Who are you calling shady?"

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, Boss!" Kaoru said.

Tamaki jolted.

"I see! Haruhi, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl any longer! Start acting more like a girl, learn from Misaki! Misaki, whatever you do, _don't _learn from Haruhi! Listen to Daddy on this one, Haruhi, you need to start dressing like a girl!"

He said quickly, before adding in desperation.

"All Daddy wants is for you to become the girl you used to be!"

He grabbed Haruhi and started to shake her.

"Change back now, CHANGE BACK NOW!"

Hikaru and Kaoru held up their fingers.

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough-"

"-Physical exams are the day after tomorrow!"

Haruhi turned around.

"Physical exams?"

* * *

"Oh, I forgot all about it." Kyoya remarked.

Misaki began.

"But that means..."

"There's no doubt." Haruhi clapped her hands together.

"I'm going to be found out."

Waves of despair and realisation struck everyone.

* * *

Tamaki was sitting in a chair back in Music Room 3 with a dreamy look on his face.

Misaki spoke.

"Eh... Tamaki-senpai... Are you OK?"

"He must be having a great daydream!" Mitsukuni chimed in.

"He's kind of creeping me out..." Hikaru commented.

Tamaki's eyes snapped open.

"Jealous, Hikaru?"

He stood up and snapped his fingers.

"I've got a strategy. While you were blinded by your jealousy, I've figured it out. This," He said gesturing around himself. "Is obviously a romatic high school anime. Since me and Haruhi are the main characters, that makes us love interests."

Kaoru tilted his head.

"Well what makes the rest of us?"

Tamaki pointed at them dramatically.

"Isn't it obvious? You guys are the homosexual supporting cast."

Tamaki took a stick out of nowhere.

He drew a line between himself and Haruhi and the rest.

"So please make sure you don't step across this line."

Misaki frowned.

"What about me?"

"Erm... You're on the borderline."

Misaki fell dramatically.

A sign appeared above her, saying.

_"In the middle of nowhere"_

Kaoru and Mitsukuni caught her.

"Thanks." She smiled at the two.

"Tamaki-senpai, frankly speaking I'm rather offended right now." She looked at him.

"**Boss. You have to be kidding."**

Kaoru and Hikaru commented.

Hikaru looked at Tamaki.

"Hey, listen Boss." Hikaru began.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru continued.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan's a girl, then she won't be able to be a host anymore! And if Haru-chan leaves..." Mitsukuni said worriedly.

**"Misaki is bound to follow." **Kaoru and Hikaru finished.

* * *

"But, if Haru-chan started wearing girl's clothes, she'll be even cuter than she is now." Mitsukuni stated.

Kyoya said.

"According to my investigations, back in elementary school, when Haruhi dressed as a girl, every month there would be at least a few boys declaring his undying love to Haruhi. Same thing for Misaki, but ever since she started hanging out with the twins, the number decreased dramatically."

Tamaki was stunned.

"My daughter has been hanging out with you shady twins for so LONG?!"

"Yeah, and in case you didn't know, Boss..." Hikaru started.

"The only thing really stopping other boys from talking to Misaki is because she's in the Host Club. It acts as a natural deterrent." Kaoru finished, walking next to Misaki.

**"So if they all really know Haruhi is a girl and both of them leaves the club..."**

"The boys will be bothering them a lot." Mitsukuni said seriously.

Tamaki turned pale as he seemed to have just thought of the possibilities.

"Well. That means that me and Hikaru will be able to spend more time with Haruhi and Misaki."

"Boss won't even be able to get close with Haruhi!"

Tamaki-senpai looked at them in horror.

The door opened, and Haruhi peeked in with Misaki at her side.

"Hey," she said.

"Sorry we're late guys." Haruhi said, looking at them.

Tamaki grabbed her.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! I'll make sure that nobody knows you're a girl tomorrow! We all will! So please stay as one of our beloved secret princesses!"

Haruhi blinked.

"Sure."

"And please stay as our other beloved princess, Misaki!" Mitsukuni hugged her, looking up at her.

Kaoru blinked.

Misaki smiled as she hugged Mitsukuni back. Mori-senpai ruffled her hair.

"You know, I admit that I'll be a little bit peeved if I had to watch all the guys try to flirt with them."

Kaoru was looking at Misaki.

"Yeah. I guess that settles it."

A gigantic signboard appeared.

_Operation: Conceal Haruhi's gender! A.K.A I swear Haruhi is really a boy!_

_Is now underway!_

* * *

Haruhi looked at them with wide eyes, before bumping her fists together.

"I see. If they find out I'm a girl, I won't be able to be a Host anymore. And if I leave, Misaki will probably leave too. So the both of us won't be able to pay our debts."

Haruhi looked out the window thoughtfully.

"I still have about 2, 555, 554 yen remaining in my debt..."

Misaki sighed.

"I have 3,555, 222 yen remaining. I'm the helper, remember?"

They both sighed.

Haruhi said.

"I guess we'll have to find some other way to repay the debt.'

Misaki fiddled with her fingers.

"I could always ask my mother to pay... But I know that she tends to overreact and will probably react very, _very_ negatively..."

**"Hm..."** They said in unison.

**"****BOSS! The two of them have no interest at all! Haruhi doesn't care if she's found out and Misaki's just going along with her!"**

Tamaki groaned loudly.

"How uncooperative!"

He pointed a finger at them.

"Do you hate being in the Host Club so much?!"

Haruhi put a finger to her chin.

"If I had to decide, yeah."

Tamaki turned pale and let out a wail.

He went straight to his emo-corner, whimpering.

"I like it here, Tamaki-senpai!" She said, smiling.

Tamaki-senpai looked up.

"Really?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah, it's fun but it kind of wastes time. No offence, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki-senpai went back to the emo-corner, sulking.

Misaki felt bad. Was she too harsh?!

"But Misa-ki! If you left the Host Club, me and Takashi won't be able to spend time with you anymore!"

Misaki smiled at Mitsukuni.

"Yeah, but I could always visit you, Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni cheered.

She felt someone wrap an arm around her.

"**But Misaki, Haruhi, don't you two enjoy the extra bonding time between us classmates?"**

Misaki turned around and saw Kaoru. She turned away quickly, blushing a bit. Hikaru had his arm slung around Haruhi.

"Not really." Haruhi deadpanned.

"I guess it is nice... ' Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Misaki.

**"Well, isn't that sweet!"**

"But the fact that you two are in in this means that it is even more of a time-waster."

Kaoru and Hikaru fell back in horror.

Misaki blinked.

Was she... too harsh?

"A-Ah... A-Are you two OK?"

She grabbed their hands and pulled them up.

Haruhi put her hand behind her head.

"Well, you really can't do anything if they find out I'm a girl!"

Kaoru and Hikaru turned to Tamaki.

"**We should take care of their lack of motivation first."**

A spark seemed to come from Mori-senpai. He spoke.

"Fancy tuna."

The sparks resonated around them and Haruhi's eyes grew wide.

"Oh yeah, that's right... Haruhi, you didn't get to try any during the party, _didn't you?" _Tamaki said creepily, looking back at Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru began to whisper.

"Hey... Did you know? That person over there never had a taste of fancy tuna before..."

"Poor thing! What a _pitiful_ upbringing!"

Mitsukuni looked up from Usa-chan.

"If you stayed in the Host Club, you could eat all sorts of yummy foods!"

Haruhi smiled.

"W-What are y-you talking about? I won't lie to everyone about my gender just for some f-fancy t-tuna! I'm not such a..."

She suddenly blinked.

"Will I really be able to try some?"

The Hosts cheered.

Then they turned to Misaki.

* * *

They were poking different foods at Misaki.

Even Mori-senpai was unable to guess correctly.

Suddenly, she felt someone wrapped his hands around back. _Two someones._

"Kaoru? Hikaru?"

Hikaru said.

"If you stay in the Host Club..."

Kaoru leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Me and Hikaru will treat you to some of that famous _ice-cream_ again."

Misaki blinked. She turned to look at Kaoru, and blushed.

SHe suddenly recalled having once ate ice-cream with him.

Mitsukuni popped up in front of them. He had this playful look in his eyes. He leaned in closely.

"Didn't you tell me about that place with famous _ice-cream _and _ice-cream cakes?"_

Misaki stiffened. Her face was glowing redder by the minute.

"I-ice cream?"

They all released her and nodded.

"O-OK! We can all go to that ice-cream place together!"

The Host Club cheered.

"By the way... Who's treating?"

Kyoya's glasses glinted.

"Of course. The money spent by everyone but Misaki since she's being treated by Hikaru and Kaoru will be added to both their debts."

Misaki gaped in horror.

Haruhi turned to look at Misaki creepily.

"A-ah Sorry, Haruhi..."

* * *

The next day, an announcement was heard.

"_Physical examinations shall begin now. I repeat... Physical examinations shall begin now. All students, please go to your various venues."_

Misaki was walking with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So what do you do during the physical exams in Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"Physical exams are the same everywhere, Haruhi." Hikaru answered.

"It wouldn't be appropriate if a physical exam was different just because you're rich or poor."

"I see..." Haruhi nodded.

Misaki asked.

"So what do you do during the physical exams exactly?"

She had never went to one before...

**"Basically, it's just measurements for your height and weight and..._ other things._" **

They winked at her and Haruhi. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Misaki blinked.

"What other things?" She asked.

"There isn't anything else that can be measured, is there?"

_A gigantic arrow pointed down at Misaki, labelled 'clueless'._

Haruhi sighed.

"You don't want to know what they are talking about, Misaki."

The twins continued grinning.

They pushed open the doors and Haruhi and Misaki gasped.

A lot of nurses and doctors stood on either side of the red carpet, smiling at them.

"Welcome!" They said.

Misaki was instantly reminded of the Host Club. The only thing lacking was rose petals.

_That... was unexpected._

* * *

"What... is this?" Haruhi said, annoyed.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked past her casually.

**"Like we said. It's a physical examination. A normal one."**

Misaki sweatdroppped.

She doubted that this was _normal._

Haruhi was muttering the same thing.

A pair of nurses appeared! They used Accompany on Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Hitachiin Brothers, please come this way for your height measurements. We'll be accompanying you."

A nurse appeared beside Haruhi and Misaki.

"Shinozaki-sama, this way please for your height and weight." A nurse smiled kindly at her._  
_

"Thank you." Misaki said politely.

She followed the nurse.

Something caught her eye.

"Mitsukuni? Mori-senpai? What are you guys doing?"

The two of them were dressed as doctors.

Mitsukuni grinned at her and gave a small wave. Mori-senpai nodded at her. Then, they both told her to be quiet.

She smiled at them before following the nurse away.

The nurse led her to a place behind some curtains where a doctor and other nurses stood.

They took all the measurements.

The doctor smiled before praising her.

"Now, Lady Shinozaki, I understand that you have not attended other physical examinations before. Your height is about 160 cm and your weight is 50kg. Which I must say you are completely healthy. We look forward to seeing you again next year." He smiled before letting her leave.

* * *

Misaki was wandering outside when she accidentally bumped into Kaoru and Hikaru.

"**Hey." **They said, grinning.

**"Have you taken your height and weight measurements yet?"**

Misaki nodded.

"Well, that means..." Hikaru began.

"That you have one more measurement left to take." Kaoru finished.

"Really? There's still one more?"

They nodded, grinning. Kaoru slung his arm over her.

"Want to take it with us?"

Misaki tilted her head.

"What type of measurement is it exactly?"

Suddenly, a nurse appeared beside them.

"Hitachiin Brothers, this way. Please disrobe behind the curtains and then go over there for your chest measurements."

Misaki blinked.

_"Want to take it with us?"_

_"Hitachiin Brothers, this way. Please disrobe behind the curtains and then go over there for your chest measurements."_

_Disrobe..._

_Chest measurements..._

She let out a shriek.

"YOU PERVERTS!"

* * *

_"_Who needs a curtain?" Hikaru said, taking off his uniform.

"Yeah, we're not shy." Kaoru said, smirking as he shrugged his uniform off.

They were...

Half-naked?!

Misaki blinked as she found herself unconsciously looking at...

Kaoru.

He looked her way, and grinned.

She felt the heat rise to her face. It was practically steaming.

Then, they promptly started to do another one of their 'Brotherly Love' acts.

"No... Kaoru. I will not allow it. Even if they are doctors, I will not let them touch you."

"What are you saying, Hikaru? When we're at home, alone and playing 'Doctor', you're always touching and toying with my body."

The tons of fangirls who had assembled there to witness this 'event' were shrieking and swooning.

Misaki was blushing really hard.

A triumphant look appeared on Kaoru's face.

Suddenly, she felt someone put their hands over her eyes.

She turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni."

* * *

Mitsukuni, still dressed in his doctor's outfit, smiled at her.

Then, he seemed to have seen something and pushed Haruhi into the curtain.

It seemed like the operation has already begun.

However, as she looked in front of her, she decided that the plan was silly.

They seriously had Tamaki put on a wig and pretend to be Haruhi?!

* * *

Kyoya then revealed that he had already arranged for Haruhi to take her physical exams in the Special Boy's Office.

Apparently, they were just taking revenge on Tamaki for calling them the 'homosexual supporting cast', and her the person just 'in the middle of nowhere'.

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly appeared in front of her again.

"So, Misaki...' Hikaru began.

"Did you like what you see?" Kaoru said, smiling mischievously.

Misaki had almost no idea of what they were talking about.

When an image of them, or rather _Kaoru_ being half-naked appeared in her head.

She yelped and backed away, blushing furiously.

They grinned and Misaki was saved by the nurse.

"Shinozaki-sama, this way for your other measurements."

Misaki sighed in relief as she thanked the nurse and hastily followed her.

As she walked away, a few minutes she could've sworn that she heard worried cries of 'HARUHI!'

* * *

Misaki was walking to the Special Boy's Office.

Haruhi was bound to be there.

Her urm... chest measurements had finished quite quickly. The nurse said that she had a... C cup?

What was that, anyway?

She shrugged and proceeded on.

She quietly opened the door and walked towards the curtains.

She was quite surprised when she heard a lot of other familiar voices behind the curtain.

"One. Good looks that attract the public eye."

She looked into the area behind the curtain and saw Kaoru and Hikaru saying in unison, their expressions serious.

Misaki blinked and flushed a bit. She guessed that this was a different side of Kaoru, and Hikaru altogether.

"Two. More wealth than you can imagine." Kyoya said, his glasses flashing as he stepped forward from the shadows.

Mori-senpai stepped forward. He said, his hands in his pockets.

"Three. Chivalry that cannot overlook-"

"-the hideous wickedness of this world." Mitsukuni finished, his voice serious. His hands were tucked in his pockets and there was this dark aura around him.

Misaki haven't seen his serious side in a long time.

"And that's what makes the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki declared, while draping his uniform around Haruhi.

Misaki blinked.

* * *

Misaki watched quietly.

Seemingly, the Host Club had mistaken the doctor to be some sort of pervert and had rushed to Haruhi's rescue.

It turned out that the doctor, was only just looking for his daughter.

Whose school he could not remember properly.

Tamaki-senpai blinked.

"Kyoya. Get a map of all the public high schools nearby. I would like to help this man find his daughter."

Kyoya nodded.

Tamaki-senpai looked uncharacteristically serious.

Misaki smiled.

She found herself having a lot more respect for him.

Not just him. Everyone else too.

The doctor sat at her chair, looking bored.

They watched as the doctor left in search of his daughter.

Misaki wondered if the daughter would forgive him.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about this guys... But could you all please get out?"

Tamaki looked devastated.

"HARUHI! Don't tell me you're still planning to quite the Host Club!"

"No, Senpai, I have to finish my physical exams first."

She smiled before adding.

"As a boy, of course."

Tamaki-senpai blinked. There were red tints on his cheeks.

He crushed Haruhi in a bear hug.

"You're so cute! But Daddy knows you're only doing this for the _Fancy Tuna!"_

He suddenly paused.

"Um... By the way, where's Misaki?!"

Misaki deadpanned.

"I'm right here."

Tamaki-senpai jumped.

"MISA-KI!" Mitsukuni hugged her.

"Hello." Mori ruffled her hair.

"**Oh, Misaki! We take it you've finished your last measurements?"** Kaoru and Hikaru walked over.

Kaoru slung his hand around her shoulder, and Misaki flushed. Just a bit.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"You all _really_ just noticed her?"

Misaki went to a corner and called it her own emo-corner.

**"Look Boss, now see what you've did! You've passed on your emo-tendencies to Misaki!"**

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Tamaki-senpai accusingly.

He shook his head.

"No! I did not!"

He hugged Haruhi.

"Haruhi! I absolutely did not pass anything to Misaki!"

Kaoru went over to Misaki, who was still in her emo-corner.

Mitsukuni scratched his head. "But when _did _Misaki arrive?"

Haruhi blinked. Tamaki was still grabbing onto her.

"Ergh... Senpai! Don't touch me there!"

Misaki turned around.

"Senpai... What did you just do?"

**"Red card!"**

"Tamaki-senpai-"

"-is the_ REAL _pervert!"

"WHO CARES?! ALL OF YOU, CAN YOU JUST GET OUT!?"

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

It was a bit early. About 20 minutes before Host Club hours even started.

They were all preparing for the day's cosplay: Traditional Kimonos!

Kaoru was busy helping Misaki prepare.

So, Hikaru went to open a door.

He was greeted by a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Hikaru blinked. She had this athletic build, like she worked out.

Instead of wearing the standard yellow dress, she was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a white-coloured top.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to look for Misaki Shinozaki."

"She's busy right now. Could you come back la-"

"No. I'm not interested in coming back later. Could I go in and wait for her?"

"You don't understand. Customers are not allowed in the Club Room until Club actually star-"

"I'm not here for the Club, or whatever. I'm just here to speak to her, OK?!"

Hikaru's patience snapped.

"Who are you, anyway?! What's with that outfit?! What's your name? Are you even a student?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I _am_ a student, OK! And I wear this," She gestured at her outfit. "Because the stupid uniform is a _dress. _And it's _yellow. _Whoever wears that is out of their mind. Also, my name, is Hotaru Logan King."

Hikaru laughed, hugging his stomach.

"What's so funny?!" Hotaru demanded.

"What kind of name is that?!" He sneered.

"It's the name my parents gave me! Have a problem with it?"

Hikaru straightened. He narrowed his eyes.

"I do have a problem actually. You're obviously new here, yet you're going around and demanding things! That is _not _how this school works!"

She crossed her arms.

"I only asked if I could see her! But _no, _apparently Misaki is too busy to see me for just a few minutes!"

"Who are you to Misaki, anyway?! What makes you think you know her so well you can use her first name?!"

"Because, where I come from, it's normal to use first names and not last names! I always addressed her by her first name anyway! She never complained, so why not?!"

They stood there, glaring at each other.

Suddenly, there was two new voices.

"Hikaru?"

"What's wrong? You OK, Hikaru?"

Hikaru whipped behind.

Kaoru was currently walking with Misaki to the front door. She was already donned in her kimono, which was a pretty shade of pink.

"Good timing, Misaki. There's this _girl _who wants to talk to you." Hikaru huffed, before storming away.

Misaki looked after him, worried.

She turned to Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru? Could you try to calm him down for me?"

Kaoru smiled.

"Sure, Misaki."

He tucked some of her stray hairs behind her ear. Misaki smiled at the kind gesture.

"Thank you." She smiled. She turned and peeked out of the doors.

Her jaw dropped slightly and so did the other party.

Hotaru was looking her up and down in shock.

Then, she smiled dryly.

"Long time no see, Hotaru!"


	9. Attack of Renge!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Thanks to Guest, eatmorehateless, HobbitHorcruxOf22IB, scoobycandy and Neko-Chan for reviewing the last chapter! It really means a lot to me.**

**I hope Misaki isn't Mary-Sueish. **

**As I've said, my current goal for this story is 25 reviews**

**The new OC Hotaru belongs to eatmorehateless**

**Do remember to review, favourite and follow!**

**:) Enjoy**

**Reviews are wanted.**

**Coming up next: The Twins Fight!**

* * *

"Misaki?"

Hotaru blinked.

"Out of all the clubs...Why on earth did you join a _Host Club_?"

"Ah... It's really a long story..."

Misaki, suddenly heard people walking up to her.

"You _know _her, Misaki?" Hikaru glared at Hotaru.

"You _know _him, Misaki?!" Hotaru glared back at him.

Misaki sighed.

"Yes."

The two looked at each other in dislike.

**"Why would someone like you know someone like him/her?"** They said.

Misaki blinked.

"Did you two just say the same line?"

**"No, we didn't!"**

Misaki raised her eyebrow.

**"Stop copying me!"**

Then, she sweatdropped.

"Come on, you two should just apologise to each other, OK?"

"_No, _Misaki."

Hotaru shook her head stubbornly. She kept her gaze affixed to the floor.

Misaki could tell that she felt bad but was too stubborn to admit she was in the wrong.

Hikaru crossed his arms.

"I'll only apologise when she does, Misaki."

Misaki blinked. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey, Hikaru? Don't be mad, OK? I'll talk to her. Why don't you get Boss and the rest to give her the Host Club's welcome?" She smiled at him, whispering quietly.

Hikaru sighed before nodding.

"Whatever."

"Thanks."

Misaki turned around to face Hotaru. She walked over to get Hotaru a cup of coffee.

"Here." Misaki handed the cup to Hotaru.

When Misaki was in the same class with Hotaru in the U.S, Hotaru was a well-known coffee-addict.

They were close, but definitely not at the level of Misaki's friendship with Kura-chan or Kaoru and Hikaru or Mitsukuni and Mori.

Hotaru took the cup and sipped it gratefully.

"Thanks, Misaki."

Hotaru stood surveying Misaki's kimono. Then she sighed.

"You still like pink, don't you?"

Misaki nodded, smiling.

"I guess I'll never be able to convince you how overly bright and cheery that colour is."

Misaki looked at her.

"I suppose the reason you're not wearing the Ouran uniform is because of the dress and the yellow colour?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes playfully.

"No, obviously I don't wear it because it's _so_ beautiful."

Misaki laughed. Hotaru was still the same, old, sarcastic Hotaru.

"Anyway, why are you even here, Misaki? I thought you would have joined something like Art Club, Choir, Student Council, or Karate Club? They didn't force you to join this club, did they?!"

Hotaru asked seriously.

Misaki blinked.

"Ah-hh... No! It's nothing like that!" She held up her hands defensively.

Hotaru frowned.

"You sure?"

Misaki nodded frantically.

"Yeah, in fact I love it here! I do find it rather refreshing..." Misaki smiled.

"Oh, and Hotaru, you know that boy you got into an argument with? He's Hikaru Hitachiin."

Hotaru nodded.

"OK... So?"

"Hotaru, could you apologise to him?"

Hotaru immediately shook her head.

"Why in the world would I apologise to someone like _him_?"

"Because, Hotaru, both of you were in the wrong. Don't let a tiny argument affect what could have been a friendship. Anyway, I bet that you wan't to, but you're just a bit stubborn, Hotaru." Misaki said, smiling gently.

Hotaru's expression softened. However, she shook her head again.

"Come on... Please."

Hotaru sighed loudly.

"Fine. But you owe me, got it?"

Misaki smiled.

"Oh, and Hotaru? I think you can turn around now. The Host Club is officially open for business."

Both of them turned around, and seven Hosts stood in position, beaming at them. Maybe except for one.

"Welcome!"

* * *

"Oh! Welcome, princess."

Tamaki said, walking up to Hotaru with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Misaki glanced at Kyoya and prayed that he wouldn't say anything creepy.

Fortunately, he simply adjusted his glasses and held his tongue.

Hotaru introduced herself.

"I'm Hotaru. Hotaru Logan King. I'm from the U.S. I'm here because my Mom wanted to comeback to Japan."

"You're Japanese, Hotaru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

"No. My Mom's Japanese and my Dad's American."

Misaki saw Kyoya go into business mode.

"Well, now that you're here, which type of Hosts do you prefer? There's the cool type, the boy-lolita, the strong silent type, the natural type, the mischievous type, and, last but not least, the princely type."

Hotaru shrugged.

"What type is Misaki?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Regrettably speaking, Misaki is a member of the Host Club but she is not a Host."

Hotaru nodded.

"Fine. Can I decide later?"

Kyoya gave her that fake smile.

"Of course, mademoiselle."

Misaki glanced at Kaoru and Hikaru from the corner of her eye.

Hikaru had his arms folded and he refused to look up from the ground.

Kaoru was standing with a blank expression on his face. He glanced at Misaki apologetically and she knew that even _Kaoru _wasn't able to calm Hikaru down.

* * *

Misaki smiled as she saw Hotaru walk up to Hikaru and talk to him.

Hikaru shrugged. Before turning around and saying something.

Misaki smiled as they reluctantly shook hands with each other.

Hotaru walked back to Misaki.

"We have a truce." She said, sitting down next to her.

"Good. I did tell you that Hikaru's not unreasonable."

_Who knows? Maybe they can eventually be friends._

"Oh, Hotaru! I have to start serving now. You can follow me and check out the various Hosts."

Hotaru got up and dusted off her jeans.

"Sure. Whatever."

* * *

First up, was, as usual Tamaki.

"Oh, Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?"

Misaki sweatdropped as she patiently waited for the act to be finished before doing her normal routine of offering snacks.

"Why, you ask? I'm hoping to catch your eyes, _even if for just one second."_

Another client piped up, a blush across her cheeks.

"Then why is your voice so sweet and mellow?"

"To set your nerves at ease, so my true feelings might reach your heart."

Another client asked a question, her hands clasped together.

"Then why are your eyes filled with tears, every time you look at me?"

Tamaki finally looked up, smiling and with tears in his eyes.

"Because... the sight of your beautiful smile? It causes the fountain within me to start overflowing..."

_"Oh... Tamaki..." _The clients said in unison, with hearts in their eyes.

Misaki smiled.

"Would you all like some snacks?"

* * *

Next up was Kaoru and Hikaru. They wore matching dark blue kimonos with light flower designs. They even had these green hair clips in their hair.

One of their clients spoke.

"I think it's absolutely adorable that both of you are wearing matching kimonos!"

Hikaru smiled before raising one hand and saying,

"Our mother designed everything we're wearing today! If you see something you like, feel free to place an order!"

"Our grandmother even helped us put it on!" Kaoru said, smiling.

"You should know that the only one that will be _undressing_ you is _me,_ Kaoru."

"H-Hikaru... You're embarrassing me...in front of everybody..." Kaoru said, turning away with tears in his eyes.

"Ohhh! What a tender embrace!' The clients fangirled.

Misaki stepped forward.

"Good afternoon!" She smiled as she greeted.

"Ohh! Good afternoon, Misaki!" One of the clients smiled at her.

"Ohh! You look so cute in your kimono!" The other clients squealed.

Misaki smiled.

"Thank you, ladies. That's very nice of you to say."

For some reason, they fangirled.

_A signboard appeared above Misaki, labelled, 'Natural Host Club Helper'._

"I'm jealous, Kaoru." Hikaru said, staring off to the side.

"W-Why? Hikaru?" Kaoru said, looking at Hikaru worriedly.

"You were the one who helped Misaki put on the kimono, weren't you?"

"S-So what if I did, Hikaru?"

"My question is, will you be the one _un-dressing_ Misaki."

The fangirls squealed louder than ever.

Tears started welling up in Kaoru's eyes again.

"Hikaru... Please stop embarrassing me..."

Behind them, Misaki was standing, with her face steaming red and Hotaru behind her, a faint blush and a weird look on her face.

* * *

"They're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi sighed as she shook her head.

"Haruhi!" One of Haruhi's clients greeted.

"You look so cute in that kimono! Almost like a girl!" Kura-chan said, smiling.

Misaki was walking towards their table, and she sweatdropped.

_Well, you're not that far from the truth, Kura-chan!_

Misaki stopped as she smiled and showed them today's snack tray.

"Good afternoon, Kura-chan, Kimi-chan!"

"Misaki! You look cute too!"

"Ah, thanks, Kura-chan!"

Hotaru trailed behind her, still observing the hosts. For some reason, she was frowning at Haruhi.

"So do you all want some snacks? There's tuna sandwich today, Haruhi!"

Kura-chan took a Japanese snack and so did her friend.

Haruhi immediately straightened in joy and took a tuna sandwich from the snack platter.

"Good job, Haruhi." Misaki heard Kyoya-senpai's voice suddenly say.

She jumped and saw him just sitting at the next table.

"Keep this up, Haruhi and you might just be able to pay up your debt.. I won't charge interest on your debt like I usually do, but..." Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"The rental price of that kimono is nothing to sneeze at, Haruhi."

Misaki sweatdropped.

"Urm... Kyoya-senpai? Do _you _want a snack?"

Kyoya-senpai shook his head.

"No thank you, Misaki. But keep this up and you might be able to pay up your debt as well. The ladies like having you around a lot, but once again... The rental price of your kimono is nothing to sneeze at."

Misaki had a weird look on her face.

_That heartless tax collector..._

She shook her head and turned to look at Hotaru.

Luckily, Hotaru didn't seem to have caught the part about the debt...

But what was wrong with her? She seemed rather quiet.

She kept staring at Haruhi, with a confused look on her face.

_Wait. What if..._

"Hello, Kyoya!"

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono. Are you planning to release anymore picture books of the Host Club?"

Two ladies approached Kyoya, with blushes on their cheeks.

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at the moment yet, ladies." He said with a fake smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly and randomly popped up from the screen behind Kyoya.

**"But doesn't the club make tons of money from the sale of promotional items?" **They whispered.

"Yes, unfortunately those picture books consisted of mostly poor-quality hidden camera shots."

He pulled out a calculator.

"However, if we want to create higher-quality money-making products, I'm afraid we will have to pull out some money from the school's budget."

Kaoru and Hikaru glanced at each other before slinking back down the screen.

Misaki sighed.

_I hate to admit it, but if there wasn't a heartless tax collector like Kyoya... The Host Club would spiral into the depts of bankruptcy._

An image of Tamaki screaming in horror appeared in her mind. She stifled a laugh.

* * *

"Misaki! Haru-chan!"

Misaki rushed over to Mitsukuni, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Why was he crying? Was he OK? Did someone hurt him?

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?"

"I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals!"

Haruhi walked in front of him.

"But you were just wearing them weren't you?"

"Ah... It's OK, Mitsukuni... We'll find it soon... In fact, I think Mori has found it already!"

Misaki smiled at Mori.

"Mitsukuni. You dropped it."

Mori gently lifted up one of his feet and slipped it on for him.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. Feeling better, Mitsukuni?"

Misaki smiled at him.

Mitsukuni blinked.

"Takashi! Misaki!"

He tackled them in a hug, while sobbing a little.

Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today."

She skirted sideways.

"But how are they able to cry so easily?"

* * *

"Misaki? You forgot to introduce me to the Hosts!"

Hotaru pointed out.

"Ah, sorry Hotaru!"

Misaki stood up.

"The twins over there are Kaoru and HIkaru. They're the mischievous type. The blond from the first table is Tamaki. He's the princely type. The boy with spectacles is Kyoya, the cool type. Over there is Haruhi, the natural! Last but definitely not least, Mitsukuni and Takashi, but you can call them Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

She smiled at Hotaru, who nodded slowly.

She noticed that Hotaru's narrowed eyes were focused on Hotaru.

Interesting?

Maybe.

She heard a slight bang, and turned around immediately.

Haruhi had knocked into Kaoru.

"Ah! Are you two OK?"

Misaki noticed that Haruhi had picked something from the floor.

Misaki walked over.

"High-quality eyedrops...?" Misaki squinted at the label.

"Seriously, guys? That's cheating." Haruhi said, shaking her head.

Kaoru and Hikaru leaned together, before poking them.

"For your information, it's common for a Host to use eyedrops." Kaoru said.

"No woman alive can resist men on the verge of tears." Hikaru said, smirking.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Then are you implying that me, Misaki and Haruhi are dead?" She commented.

**"Yeah, mayb- Wait a minute. _What about Haruhi_?"**

* * *

They narrowed their eyes and Hikaru leaned forward and stared at Hotaru.

Hotaru opened her mouth to speak, but Misaki covered her mouth.

"Ahh! It's nothing! Hotaru didn't mean anything at all!" She tried to say convincingly.

"**Misaki. You do know you really suck at lying."**

Misaki sighed.

Then, it seemed like the entire Host Club was gathered around them.

Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"Well, it seems like Hotaru knows Haruhi's secret."

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"How in the world is it a secret when it's so obvious?!"

Misaki sighed.

"Come on, guys, it's OK. Hotaru's not the type of person who would tell other people about secrets."

Hotaru nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! I don't tell secrets that aren't mine to tell, mind you!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Very well then. I will let you know that my family owns a private police force, so if you do ever feel the urge to let your tongue slip, think again."

He gave a fake smile.

Hotaru yawned.

"Whatever."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"You sure she can be trusted, Misaki?"

Misaki nodded.

"Of course!"

"If you guys can trust Hikaru," Hotaru gestured at Hikaru. "You can trust me."

Tamaki-senpai jumped up.

"We trust Hikaru, but like his twin, he's _shady_!"

Hotaru sighed.

"Fine then. If you guys trust _Misaki and Haruhi, _you can trust me!"

The Host Club members nodded and turned away, looking at Hotaru intensely.

Misaki noticed that Hikaru had this weird look on his face, still staring at Hotaru.

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi, Misaki, these are for you two!"

Kaoru handed them both a pretty Japanese sweet that was wrapped beautifully.

"**Oh. It's for me?" **They both said.

**"Aw, aren't you two the cutest!" **Kaoru and Hikaru exclaimed, playfully poking them with their fingers.

"Oh, I knew Misaki liked sweets but I didn't know that you do, Haruhi!" Kura-chan said, appearing in front of them and smiling.

"Actually, I don't really." Haruhi looked down at the sweet in her hand.

"I just thought that it would be a great memorial offering to my mother."

Misaki felt guilty. She had been about 5 seconds away from eating her own sweet.

She walked to Haruhi and handed her the sweet.

"Here, Haruhi. Send my respects to your mother." Misaki smiled.

"Oh. Thank you, Misak-"

Haruhi's words was cut apart by an intruding Tamaki, who had promptly appeared.

"How admirable of you! Such _devotion_ to your mother's memory! Please Haruhi, take as many of these as you like..."

Tamaki said, leaning close to Haruhi and stacking tons of the sweets in her hand.

Misaki suddenly felt someone pull her back.

"Huh? What's wrong, Kaoru?"

Kaoru grabbed her hand and pressed something inside of it.

"I got you another one, Misaki. It's delicious, you really need to try it."

Misaki smiled.

"That's really nice of you! Thanks, Kaoru."

She quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Kaoru stared off into space and flushed.

"Oh and Misaki, look at that."

He pointed behind her.

"It looks like Hikaru's world has expanded again."

Misaki turned and smiled at the sight of Hikaru handing Hotaru a sweet.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Oh, Misaki! I think I have to go! This is probably the latest I can stay without telling my Mom."

Hotaru waved.

"Oh, sure, Hotaru!" Misaki waved.

**"Remember to come tomorrow! Come visit us!" **Kaoru and Hikaru grinned.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

She turned to Misaki.

"Misaki... I half expect you to be dead by the time tomorrow comes... Hanging out with these guys..."

Hotaru shook her head and left.

Misaki sweatdropped.

**"Bye!"**

* * *

Misaki noticed someone peeking into the door.

Apparently, the twins did too.

**"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest!"**

Kaoru and Hikaru went up to the door.

Kaoru smirked as he held out a rose, leaning against the door.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?"

Hikaru took his place next to Kaoru, holding out a rose as well.

"Watching from afar is no fun."

**"Please, miss..." **

The guest looked taken aback.

"Stop it. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests?"

Tamaki stepped in front of the girl.

"Please, you do not have to be afraid, my princess."

Tamaki leaned closer and placed a finger under the guest's chin.

_How courteous is he being?_

"I welcome you... to the Ouran Host Club."

The guest quavered, trying to say something.

"_Yes...?"_

She suddenly lashed out with her hand, pushing Tamaki away violently.

He let out a scream of shock.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU'RE PHONY!"

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Misaki blinked.

"Hey, I get that Tamaki was invading your personal space but that's no reason to smack him like that." She said, frowning at the guest.

The guest positively ignored her and started to shoot insults at poor Tamaki, each insult striking him like a painful arrow.

Lastly, Tamaki jolted in mid-air, positively hurt and surprised and proceeded to slowly fall to the ground.

Hikaru gasped.

"He's created a new technique!"

"One man, slow-motion!" Kaoru chimed in.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, looking at the girl.

"I don't suppose... you are..."

The girl looked absolutely happy to be addressed by Kyoya.

She ran forward, with her arms wide, and used Tamaki as a jumping board (Ouch).

Before tackling Kyoya in a crushing hug.

"It's _you! _My _Kyoya! _Oh, how I longed to meet you! My one and only Prince Charming!"

A look of shock engulfed Kyoya's usual emotionless face.

Misaki guessed it was safe to say he wasn't hugged very often.

* * *

"You're Kyoya-senpai's fiancee?"

"Of course! My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into first year class A tomorrow!"

Renge said, sitting on the couch and smiling.

Misaki noticed that Tamaki was in his emo-corner again.

"Urm... Why is Tamaki-senpai sulking?"

"Well," Kaoru began.

**"It's because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy."**

"Whatever." Kyoya stated. "Why is it that everyone insists on referring to us as Husband and Wife?"

Renge randomly popped up again.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight! I could not resist the way you admired the flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking! And how sweet it was to reach out to that poor little injured kitten!"

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way! I could recognise my love anywhere!" Renge snapped.

She folded her arms and continued with hearts in her eyes.

"He's a man who's kind to everyone without asking for anything in return! He likes solitude but in fact sometimes gets lonely! He looks like the star of the popular dating sim..."

Misaki blinked.

"**Ukidoki Memorial."** They stated in unison.

Renge look at her in surprise.

"You know that game?"

"Yeah, I've heard about it... But I didn't play because I kind of disagreed with how it worked..." Misaki explained.

Renge didn't ask her to explain.

She continued.

"You are my real life Miyabi Ichijo!"

"Uki?" Haruhi frowned.

"Doki?" Mitsukuni asked.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki shrieked.

"OTAKU!" Hikaru yelled.

Mori stood with question marks around him.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru yelled in dismay.

Misaki frowned.

"H-Hey... I'm sort of an otaku too..."

Kaoru gaped at her.

"WE HAD ONE WITHIN US THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

Kyoya sat calmly at the couch.

"I get it. You're in love with that character, and you projected that infatuation towards me, and somehow deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character wears glasses as well?"

Misaki nodded.

"Yes... If you dyed your hair and wore a red scarf, you would probably look exactly like him."

Kyoya nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"I see..."

Tamaki popped up from behind the couch.

"So she made it up?"

Kyoya nodded.

"I don't think I have ever asked for her hand in marriage. Anyway, this is my first time meeting the woman..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

**"You could have told us sooner..."**

* * *

"So you're in charge of managing this club, Kyoya?" Renge asked.

Mitsukuni chimed.

"Yeah, Kyo-chan is our director!"

"You're the director? That's perfect!"

Renge gushed, sparkles around her.

"I've always wanted to advertise a business!"

**"We're don't advertise. We're just a Host Club." **Kaoru and Hikaru deadpanned.

"I've decided! I'm going to be the manager of this Host Club!" She said excitedly.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked very annoyed.

"Listen, Kyoya..." Tamaki addressed him, looking worried.

"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of an important Ootori family client. Please try not to offend her." Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

_So... That's the only reason he's OK with this?_

* * *

"I've thought about this last night. Maybe having a lady manager isn't so bad after all."

Tamaki said thoughtfully.

"**And why do you say that?"**

"Isn't it obvious? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If Haruhi had a girlfriend like Renge it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity. "

"Good grief, Senpai." Haruhi said, annoyed.

Misaki was offended again.

"Tamaki-senpai? I am a girl, you know."

Tamaki-senpai jumped, and Misaki sighed. It was obvious that he forgot about her again.

"**Yeah Boss, we don't know anyone who's more girlish than Misaki!" **Kaoru and Hikaru said, looking at her.

Misaki turned and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much!"

Mitsukuni tackled Misaki in a hug.

"Are you saying that Haru-chan needs another girlfriend, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki looked relieved.

"Yes! Of course!"

"And other than Misaki, the only company Haruhi has are those shady twins! That's no good for her!"

Tamaki pointed at Kaoru and Hikaru accusingly.

"**Like you have room to talk!"**

* * *

The door opened quietly.

"Hello! Your new manager Renge has baked all of you some cookies!"

Misaki smiled.

"That's nice of you, Renge1"

Tamaki stood in front of her.

"See? How ladylike. You, Misaki should learn more from her."

Renge shot Tamaki a look of annoyance.

"They're not for you, you phony prince!"

Tamaki was sent to the emo-corner.

"I do bake, Tamaki. It's just that I haven't baked anything for you guys yet."

Tamaki sat up.

"Really? Do so soon!"

Misaki smiled and nodded, before walking over to Renge, who was currently fluttering in front of Kyoya.

Behind her, Mitsukuni bit into a cookie.

"Wow, these really are burnt!"

Mori-senpai appeared behind him, trying to stop Mitsukuni.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni, it's bad for you."

Renge whipped around, a sudden angry air around her and her hair suddenly resembled Medusa's.

"RAWRRRRRR!"

Mitsukuni started to run.

"Wah, she's scary!"

Misaki frowned.

"Calm down, Renge! It's not such a big deal! Don't scare them like that!"

Mitsukuni ran towards her and stopped.

She guessed that Renge got tired after all.

"You OK, Mitsukuni?"

Mitsukuni nodded, smiling and holding up something.

"Want some milk, Misa-ki?"

"Ah... Thanks, Mitsukuni!"

She carefully took the mug from him.

"Be careful what you say around her." Misaki cautioned.

Mitsukuni laughed, pink flowers dancing around him.

Misaki smiled and started to walk to Haruhi, who was currently holding the bunch of apprently burnt cookies.

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi? Do you want to eat your cookies with some milk?"

Misaki held out the milk mug.

"No thanks." Haruhi said, before biting into a piece.

"Suit yourself." Misaki took a piece dipped it in her milk.

She bit into it.

It _was _slightly burnt after all. However, there was a nice aroma to eat and the chocolate chips were still warm and gooey, accompanied by the creamy taste of milk.

Misaki sipped some milk when she was caught off-guard.

Someone then turned her around quickly.

"What?"

She blinked. There was Kaoru, smirking at her.

"What's up, Kaoru?"

She asked, confused.

She wondered if Hikaru had pulled him in for some sort of prank.

Kaoru just continued smirking. It unnerved her a lot.

Then, he finally spoke.

"Uh oh, Misaki. You have some milk and crumbs on your face. Here, let me get it off for you."

He leaned in, and...

Licked her cheek.

Misaki blinked, and flushed as she wiped her cheek with her hand. She was about to tell him off when he continued.

"Looks like I missed a spot."

He leaned in once again, and...

Kissed the corner of her mouth.

There was probably steam radiating of her face.

Misaki sighed as she calmly drank some milk.

She mentally thanked Mitsukuni for it. It helped to calm her down a lot.

She looked Kaoru straight in the eyes.

"Ah, Kaoru... If you told me I would have gotten it off..."

She blinked and noticed that he had some cookie crumbs on his face too.

"You have crumbs on your face too, you know."

Kaoru tilted his head.

"Where?"

Misaki brushed off the crumbs from his mouth off with her finger.

"There! It's gone now. And that's how you get rid of crumbs, OK?"

She walked away, sipping her milk, while letting Kaoru stand there by himself.

She turned to Haruhi, who she would guess that had been 'sexually harassed' by Hikaru.

She looked back at Kaoru.

Was he... Blushing...?

* * *

"LUKEWARM!" Renge suddenly screamed.

"Huh?" Misaki tilted her head.

"I SAID, EXCEPT FOR KYOYA, ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKEWARM! Are you _trying _to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?! Therefore, it is _my _responsibility as your manager to change all of your character backgrounds!"

Renge wheeled onto Mitsukuni.

"Firstly, _you! _If all you are is cute inside and out, you're no different from a baby! So from now on, you're the _baby-faced thug!"_

Misaki blinked. _Really?!_

Mitsukuni let out a wail of horror.

Renge pointed at Mori.

"You're his childhood friend, the _flunkie!"_

She pointed at Kaoru and Hikaru.

"The twins who are basketball players and trapped in their own world!"

Then, she pointed at Haruhi.

"You're the honor student who is constantly being bullied!"

Renge pointed at Misaki.

"And you! The girl who always feels alone! Honey-senpai who has a crush on you is jealous of your friendship with Haruhi! He thinks you are in love with him, when you are in fact in love with someone else!"

Renge seemed proud with herself being able to come up with that.

Misaki blinked.

_Say what?! __Why did her character background have to be so messed up?!_

Renge rounded on Tamaki.

"And _you! _You are the school's idol, constantly admired for your good looks but in fact you have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! _The Lonely Prince_!"

Tamaki looked like he was struck with lightning.

"Of course... The title fits me perfectly."

Misaki deadpanned.

"No, it doesn't."

Renge proceeded to stand in front of Kyoya, with sparkly eyes.

"And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are! Just stay your kind, affectionate self..."

Tamaki ignored her and struck a lonely pose in the corner.

"How about _this _for a lonely pose, Renge?"

Renge appeared in front of him.

"That's perfect, Tamaki! You know, it would look even more lonely in the _rain!"_

* * *

Cheers resonated around the basketball court. Hikaru threw up his hands in glory as he successfully scored a goal.

"Quick! Set him on the stretcher! Get him to the infirmary!"

Hikaru turned around in shock.

"NO! KAORU!"

He bolted to Kaoru's side.

Kaoru was lying in pain in the middle of a stretcher.

"Hikaru, you have to continue with the game!" A man put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru knocked away his arm violently.

"Kaoru..._Kaoru..."_

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru opened his eyes slowly as he managed to say.

Kaoru gently cupped his brother's face.

"Listen, Hikaru... I'm the one in pain... You can't understand it..."

Hikaru shook his head furiously, tears welling out from his eyes.

"It hurts... _It hurts too, Kaoru_..."

A moving narration was heard.

_Your pain... Is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we're there for each other, we can go on living..._

The camera zooms in to a girl standing at the sidelines with a sad face.

"I envy you two."

The scene changes to outside in the rain.

Tamaki looked them sadly.

"Able to support each other like that..."

"But, Suoh-senpai!"

"You're the school's idol! How could you be envious of _us_?!"

Tamaki gave a sad smile.

"An... idol, huh?"

He looked up with a faraway look in his eyes, flicking his hair with a sigh.

"If everyone is going to worship me over a superficial title like that... I think... I will be better off... Alone."

Tamaki stood alone in the rain.

The narration continued.

_Injured hearts intersect with one another. They pass through each other, they..._

_Wound each other._

The scene changes to Haruhi, panting as she runs to a tree.

She slides down onto the ground, hopeless, with rain pelting off her.

"You can't run any longer."

Mitsukuni, along with Mori-senpai, stepped out from behind the trees.

There was shadows covering his eyes, and a dark aura around him.

"You're going to know what happens when you cross my bad side."

Mitsukuni stepped in front a bit, saying threateningly.

"Don't, Mitsukuni." Mori-senpai said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"You should know very well... That when you hurt others... You'll only end up hurting yourself."

"Takashi. Want me to put you over me knee again?" Mitsukuni said in that low tone.

Mitsukuni finally looked up.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their own worth in life."

He stepped forward.

"After this... I'll see if you ever dare to go near Misaki again."

He raised his arm to hit Haruhi, who was watching in horror. There was nowhere to run.

"Mitsukuni. Stop."

Misaki ran in front of Haruhi and held out her arms.

"Mitsukuni. Why are you doing this?" Misaki said, staring at him.

"Why, Misaki? Because. You're paying more attention to _him _than me."

Misaki blinked.

"W-What?"

"I _love _you, Misaki. But you love _him _more." Mitsukuni remarked bitterly, pointing at Haruhi.

"I-I..." Misaki was lost for words.

She took a deep breath, and stared Mitsukuni straight in his eyes.

"You're wrong, Mitsukuni. Haruhi is just my good friend. The person I love... Is someone else."

Mitsukuni scowled.

"Who is it, then?"

Mori-senpai stepped out.

"Mitsukuni," He said quietly.

"That's her business."

Mitsukuni blinked in anger.

He brought his fist as if to hit Misaki. She took a deep breath and entered a fighting stance.

"You want to spar, Mitsukuni?"

Mitsukuni was about to reply, but suddenly his fist shook and his eyes widened before trembling.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY MISAKI, HARU-CHAN! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Mitsukuni tackled Misaki and Haruhi in a gigantic hug.

"CUUUUTTTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO _STICK TO THE SCRIPT!"_

* * *

Hikaru was annoyed.

"How come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed.

Haruhi had a blank look on her face.

"Pitcher?"

**"If you don't know, then never mind."**

Misaki smiled.

"If you guys are unhappy with the roles, you could always pretend to be one another. Hikaru, you could change your hair parting and pretend to be Kaoru. Same with you too, Kaoru. That way, you two will be able to keep up your 'Seme' and 'Uke' roles."

Haruhi had even more question marks around her.

"Seme? Uke?"

Misaki smiled and waved her hands around herself, feeling flustered.

"Aaaa-h! It's OK if you don't know Haruhi! You don't even need to! Ahahaha..."

Kaoru and Hikaru sat up.

**"Hm. Good point, Misaki."**

Misaki tossed them a comb and walked away towards Haruhi.

She suddenly heard Kaoru call out.

"Hey Misaki! Catch!"

Misaki turned around just as a towel landed in her hands.

She inwardly marveled at the awesome accuracy.

"Do remember to dry yourself, Misaki. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

Misaki stared at the towel.

"Ah... Thanks a lot, Kaoru!"

She smiled at him.

She hung the fluffy towel (Yay) around herself and walked away.

* * *

"Senpai, I think you're fine just they way you are."

Misaki smiled as Tamaki blushed and played with his fingers.

"Really? You think so, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded.

And Misaki had to wonder what was really on Haruhi's mind in that moment.

Still, it was obvious that Tamaki liked Haruhi.

In a way that wasn't a Father-Daughter Love.

More of a...

Girl-Boy Love.

And for Haruhi, while it wasn't obvious... Misaki thought that Haruhi had some kind of feelings towards Tamaki as well.

Misaki wondered when they would realise it.

But who knows?

Maybe she's just overthinking things again!

Yeah.

Maybe she _was._

* * *

"Haruhi! Misaki! You're on!"

Both of them rushed to where Renge was.

She smiled and gestured to two boys standing next to her.

"I've just asked these two gentlemen to make a special appearance in our film!"

Misaki frowned as the two guys started asking her what in the world she was talking about.

"Hey, Renge?" Misaki asked, frowning.

"Are you sure about this?"

Renge nodded.

"Why, of course! We're going to need some tough guys for the climax, after all!"

Misaki facepalmed.

"That's not what I meant!"

Renge started to continue excitedly.

"According to my research, these two gentlemen are sons of the Japanese Mafia Brothers! This part is suited for them! Truly!"

"HEY! Whatever my dad does has _nothing_ to do with me!"

"Yeah, what is it with this girl?!"

The two boys burst out, enraged.

_Oh no..._

* * *

"Haruhi! Are you OK?"

Renge knelt down in front of Haruhi.

Misaki sighed in relief.

Renge could have ended up really hurt if Haruhi hadn't saved her.

But... Was Haruhi alright?

She seemed to be in pain!

"I'm fine, Renge. Listen. You shouldn't go around judging people by stereotypes. What's important is to look out for what's on the inside."

Haruhi rubbed her eye in pain.

Misaki rounded up on the boy who had hit Renge.

Tamaki appeared and went wild upon seeing Haruhi in tears.

He held up one of the boys by the collar and punched him.

"Now tell me who started it."

The other boy stuttered, afraid.

"Suoh-senpai! It was that crazy girl who started it first."

Misaki was annoyed.

She rounded on them.

"Hey. So what if Renge started it? That doesn't give you the right to hurt her! Know look what you've did to Haruhi! Who do _you guys _think you are anyway! I'm telling you, there's better ways to solve problems rather than _pushing people around _like that with just brute force!"

She growled, glaring at them.

They yelped. As soon as Tamaki let go of the boy who pushed Renge, they both ran away.

Like cowards. Mitsukuni wouldn't have approved of what they did. Misaki turned around, before heading over to Haruhi.

"It's my contact, Senpai."

"Your contact?"

Haruhi took out her contact.

"Yeah. It must've slipped out just now."

Tamaki blinked.

"I see. You're a full fledged Host now! You can cry without eyedrops!"

Renge was breathing heavily.

"CAMERA-MAN! PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THAT!"

She turned, and the camera-man gave her a thumbs up.

"All it needs now is a moving narration by my darling Kyoya..."

Then a loud smash was heard.

"AHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA?!"

Kyoya was standing beside the camera, a stone in his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow there to be _any _record of Hosts engaging in violent or threatening behaviour. Renge, please stop being such a pest."

Renge blinked.

Misaki looked at her sadly.

She was shaking in shock. Tears were trailing down her cheeks.

"A pest...? Why..."

She sobbed.

"WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED SO MUCH, KYOYA?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GENTLY PAT ME ON THE HEAD! Why..."

"Because that's not who Kyoya is." Tamaki told her.

Renge turned around slowly, shell-shocked.

Then, she fell to her knees.

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

Haruhi stood in front of Renge, smiling at her kindly.

She knelt down.

"Even if Kyoya-senpai is a bit different then you've expected... I think that watching people, getting to know them step-by-step...It's more fun that way."

Haruhi smiled.

And so did Misaki.

_Well-said, Haruhi..._

* * *

A few days later, Misaki was really, really surprised when tons of fangirls streamed in and started to shriek.

"I bought the film!"

"So did I!"

"Me too!"

"The scene in the rain was the _greatest!"_

"The lonesome prince..."

"The lovely relationship between Kaoru and Hikaru was too much!"

"I want to see Honey act like a thug again!"

"It was so sweet that he liked Misaki!"

"I wonder who was the one Misaki really loved?"

"And Haruhi's expressions were just _perfect!"_

_"_Mori-senpai is definitely a sort of masochist..."

Misaki sweatdropped. She turned to Kyoya, when she felt a tap on her back.

"Hey, Misaki. Your comb."

"Ah... Thanks, Kaoru!"

Misaki smiled. And she didn't even notice how their fingers brushed.

Kaoru glowed as Misaki turned back to the conversation. When she was suddenly tackled by Hotaru.

"Misaki! You were in a _movie?! _ Next time we should shoot a horror movie! You know how I love those!" Hotaru grinned.

"Ah... Maybe next time we can watch some horror movies with Kaoru and Hikaru..."

Hotaru blinked.

"Typical of them to like horror movies as well."

Hikaru turned around creepily.

"Did you say something, Ho-ta-ru?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Misaki laughed.

"That would be nice."

Misaki suddenly felt the urge to turn around.

"Wait. Renge?"

* * *

So.

Apparently Renge hadn't went back to France yet.

Now Renge was talking to Haruhi about how she had sensed the love when Haruhi lectured her about judging others by stereotypes.

Renge proceeded to drag Haruhi away.

"Come on, Haruhi! Let's play some games together at my place!"

Tamaki reached out a hand in despair.

"Wait- No!"

Kaoru slung his arm over Misaki. And Hikaru slung his over Hotaru. (Because of Haruhi's absence, maybe?)

"**Kyoya-senpai. Are you OK with this?"**

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Well. I don't see why not." He turned to Tamaki.

"Weren't you the one who said that Haruhi needed a female friend other than Misaki?"

Misaki twitched.

"Yes, but not a _girlfriend!"_

Tamaki let out a wail of sorrow.

"NOOOOO! DON'T TAKE HARUHI AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

Misaki suddenly thought up of something.

Hotaru did too.

"But, Kyoya..." Misaki began.

"If Haruhi leaves during Club hours, won't the Club lose profits?" Hotaru continued, folding her arms.

Kyoya froze. His glasses flashed.

"Tamaki? Get Haruhi back here immediately."

Tamaki saluted before dashing off.

"HARUHI! DADDY'S COMING FOR YOU!"


	10. The Twins Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I own my OC Misaki.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update, I was busy! I had a competition.**

**I will try to make updates more frequent. but that depends on my schedule.**

**Anyways, it's the episode: The Twins Fight!**

**Remember to review, favourite and follow!**

**I've decided to increase my ultimate goal for this story to be at least 40 reviews.**

***Insert crazy and hyper face here XD**

**This is because I think there will be a lot more chapters to go!**

**Thanks to Wanderstar, Guest, candymoon2315, XoXo, eatmorehateless and Jewelsy426 for reviewing!**

**Hotaru belongs to eatmorehateless.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

The first time they had ever played that game.

It was really a long time ago.

Probably when he and Hikaru were both around 5 or 6.

They had sat there, holding hands in the snow, while sitting in the same bench.

They really did the same things all the time.

They played together, they talked with each other, they sat together, they lived together. Which was obvious, considering they were...

Identical twins.

Twins that were part of each lives.

Probably forever.

There was several attempts to break in their world. Like a burglary that wasn't intended.

Today wasn't any different.

As he and Hikaru sat on the the bench together in the snow, staring off into space.

Everyone else was having a whale of a time. Smiling. Laughing.

He and Hikaru could only have fun when they were each other.

Suddenly, they were approached.

By a girl with dark brown hair and neat bangs.

She had this squeaky kind of voice.

Kaoru blinked, and wondered if this was another attempted burglary.

"Hi. Do you both want to build a snowman with me?"

Kaoru and Hikaru's head tilted simultaneously.

"But there's no one called 'you both' here. Who _exactly_ are you talking to?"

The girl hesitated.

"Well I'm talking to Kaoru, and Hikaru of course!"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at her.

**"Can you tell? Which one is Hikaru? Which one is Kaoru?"**

The girl hesitated before shakily lifting up her hand.

_The distant memory faded away._

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru stood up, and placed green caps on their hair.

They turned around, grinning in unison.

**"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!"**

The clients around them smiled and cheered.

**"So... Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"**

The girls shook their heads.

"It's hard to tell... You two are identical!"

Kaoru and Hikaru straightened up before gesturing.

**"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart before, but so far... Only 2 have succeeded."**

Misaki popped up.

"What are you two doing?"

Haruhi happened to walk past.

"What a stupid game..."

She grumbled as she walked past .

**"Do you have a problem with it Haruhi?"**

Haruhi turned around and looked at them.

"I just don't get how you two are even so popular."

**"That's not very nice! Wow, you don't get it, Haruhi?"**

Hikaru shook his head.

"I'm disappointed, Haruhi."

"Looks like you don't get the merits of having twins in the host Club." Kaoru added.

"Listen up! Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the Club high points! It also helps if the two struggle between thei attraction and their friendship." Hikaru said.

"Not only that, because we're twins our relationship is _taboo. _And therefore more intriguing."

Both of them appeared next to a client with short black hair.

She seemed politely stunned at the fact and there was a slight tint in her cheeks.

"And besides, who _hasn't _fantasized about having twins as lovers. Two loves are better than one. _Right?"_

Hikaru purred, putting a finger under the poor girl's chin.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." Kaoru added, doing the same.

The girl promptly burst out in squeals.

Misaki blinked.

"You two shouldn't be harassing your client like that."

Kaoru straightened and smirked at Misaki.

"It's not sexual harassment, if the lady enjoys it."

"Yeah. She isn't complaining, is she?" Hikaru added, pointing at the fangirling ladies.

Misaki sighed.

* * *

Suddenly, an angry Tamaki appeared!

"Hikaru,Kaoru! When I said that I would give you control of the Host Club's homepage, it was on the condition that you take it seriously!"

"We _were_ serious, Boss..."

"In fact, we worked on it yesterday until midnight!"

"Oh yeah? And this was what you worked so hard to create?!"

He held up his computer screen and shoved it at them angrily.

Misaki gagged as she burst into laughter.

A photo of Haruhi, lined with roses and topless was the home page for the Host Club page.

"When? When did you take topless pictures of Haruhi?"

Tamaki blanked out, muttering out phrases like 'bribe' and 'fancy tuna'.

"Seriously, Boss? It was photoshopped."

"It was...photoshopped?"

Tamaki gaped.

"Good job, right?"

"We got some major photoshopping talent!"

"THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT WAY TO USE YOUR TALENT!"

Tamaki fumed, shrieking at them.

A moment later, he was on his knees, showing something to them.

Misaki patted Haruhi's back sympathetically.

Haruhi was ashen with smoke curling off from her mouth from the shock of seeing herself photoshopped in such a manner.

"Can you PhotoShop one with Haruhi in this?"

He held up a pretty white dress with chocolate brown trimmings and lace.

"Why don't you just ask her-"

"to wear it herself?"

Tamaki gasped.

"I didn't think of that..."

He scurried over to Haruhi.

From Haruhi's table, Kura-chan smiled as she commented.

"I think Haruhi would look really cute in a dress, as a girl!"

Misaki smiled.

"I agree, Kura-chan! Maybe we'll get to see that soon, since Haruhi obviously doesn't want to do that now..."

Haruhi was shooting daggers at Tamaki from the corners of her eyes.

Tamaki walked away in fear.

Haruhi turned her glare at Tamaki to Hikaru and Kaoru, who was standing with nonchalant expressions on their face.

"And you two. Quit making weird pictures of me, got that? What do you take me for, anyway?"

Haruhi glared at them, annoyed.

Misaki sighed.

"Come on guys, you really shouldn't be doing that to Haruhi, you know?"

Kaoru and Hikaru turned to her.

They had this weird evil grins on their faces.

"**Who said we were only doing it to Haruhi?"**

They whipped out their cell phones and opened it at the same time, before showing the background image to Misaki.

_What?!_

On the background image of Hikaru's blue phone, there was an image of Hotaru in a bathing suit.

She turned to look at Kaoru's.

It was an image of her in a two-piece swimsuit.

Misaki felt herself redden. She blinked.

To the point she felt like steam would curl up from her face.

A shriek rang through the room.

"PERVERTS!"

She promptly blacked out. Kaoru and Mitsukuni caught her simultaneously.

Hikaru blinked.

"Did we overdo it, Hikaru?"

Kaoru looked down at Misaki, who had swirls in place of her eyes.

"I think we did, Hikaru."

Mitsukuni frowned.

Kaoru lifted Misaki away from Misaki. He carefully placed her on the couch.

Mitsukuni left Usa-chan with her.

Suddenly, the peace was destroyed.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Are you _trying _to kill us all?" Haruhi demanded, angry as she walked over to Misaki.

The peace that was shattered... Shattered even more.

"HARUHI! STAY AWAY FROM THOSE TWINS! I KNEW THEY WERE SHADY! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID THIS TIME?!"

* * *

After being told off by Tamaki again, Kaoru and Hikaru went to sit by themselves again.

"We're so bored..."

"Hey, Haruhi, Misaki!"

"What!" Haruhi turned and looked annoyed.

"What's up?" Misaki set down her tray and looked at them.

She had woken up still red and woozy. Then she continued serving.

Kyoya had probably added a few thousand yen to her debt already. She carefully placed Usa-Chan on a nearby chair and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Hey, next time we have a day off, can we come over to both of your houses?"

"No."

Haruhi deadpanned.

"For what?" Misaki asked.

**"No reason!"**

"No." Misaki deadpanned.

**"Why not?"**

Misaki sighed.

"There isn't even a reason."

She crossed her arms.

"Ah. Why not next time when we have a project, you can come over? "

**"No. We want to explore your house without the burden of academics."**

Misaki tilted her head.

"Then I'm sorry. Next time if I want to hang out I'll get you guys."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know?" Misaki rubbed her head, and continued.

"Why don't you drop by Hotaru's house? She probably won't mind."

Kaoru replied.

"Because she's kind of hot-tempered. We all know that you and Hotaru are nearly polar-opposites. Who even knows how you are friends?"

Misaki shrugged.

Hikaru froze.

"Actually, that's rather interesting, Misaki. We should pay her a visit sometime, too!"

Hikaru said, grinning devilishly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Misaki sweatdropped.

"Leave my weird friendship with Hotaru alone, will you?"

Kaoru grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder.

Tamaki suddenly appeared, as did Mitsukuni.

"Actually, I have been thinking about paying my respects to Haruhi's family..."

"No way in hell Senpai." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Misa-ki! Can me and Takashi come over to your house sometime?"

Misaki smiled at Mitsukuni.

"Why, of course, Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni smiled before hugging her.

"**Wait. Why can Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai come over to your house?!"**

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru slumped down, before straightening up happily.

"We've got an idea! Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!"

"If you can't figure out who is Hikaru, as a punishment we will come over to both of your houses!"

They started to do this weird little dance that mostly involved them switching places like they were shuffling cards.

"**That one's Hikaru. That one's Kaoru."**

Haruhi and Misaki deadpanned.

"**Uh oh! You got it wrong!"****  
**

Haruhi frowned.

"No. We were correct."

Misaki smiled at them before walking over.

She poked them gently.

"Hey, remember that you two are different, OK?"

* * *

"That's amazing, Haruhi, Misaki!"

One of Kura-chan's friends commented.

"I know that Misaki knew the twins in elementary school but I never expected you to be able to tell them apart as well, Haruhi!"

**"How do you do it?"**

Haruhi put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

Kaoru and Hikaru eyed her.

"Hm... I guess Hikaru's speech and actions puts him off as more mischievous than Kaoru."

Misaki nodded.

"I agree, Haruhi! And Kaoru is more kinder than Hikaru."

A sign appeared on top of them and pointed directly at them. They had clueless expressions on their face.

The sign read: _No offense intended._

Kaoru hugged his stomach as he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry...Hikaru!"

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. It's sneaky people like Kaoru that you have to look out for."

Hikaru said, his arms crossed.

"You're the one that always drags me into your selfish games." Kaoru remarked.

"Well, you're the one that really gets into it!" Hikaru growled.

"And you talk about Haruhi being our toy but you make passes at everywhere chance! You also claim that you dislike Hotaru but you flirt with her everytime she comes to club." Kaoru retorted.

Hikaru gritted his teeth.

"Face it Hikaru, you're actually in love with them, aren't you?"

Hikaru had a reddish tint on his face. Misaki didn't know if it was from anger or embarassment.

"Why would I like a short fox like Haruhi? And I don't flirtwith Hotaru, you idiot!"

Hikaru denied, as he turned away in anger.

He turned at Kaoru, and added.

"And you actually like Misaki, don't you?"

Kaoru was silent.

So was Misaki.

Kaoru glanced at her with a red tint on his face.

Somewhere behind her, she heard Mitsukuni cough.

She sighed, worried for the two.

_"Hey_, don't get me involved, OK? Why are you two even-"

"Sicko!" Kaoru snarled at Hikaru.

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru retorted.

They were now glaring at each other. Electricity sparked violently between them..

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!"

They snarled at each other.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE THROUGH!"

* * *

Misaki thought about a time, long long ago, on her last day of elementary school.

The day before she went to the U.S.

She remembered approaching the twins by their trademark pillar, with the bag of goodies and presents in her hands.

Before she approached them, she noticed that they were arguing.

In whispers, no less.

Kaoru had remained mostly silent during the argument.

Remembering the whole scene was painful, but it was all in the past now, after all!

She _knew_ that they had argued before.

But it _was_ strange. To her, at least.

And Misaki had never, ever seen Kaoru so worked up like that before.

She had that feeling.

The kind of feeling you get when two of your close friends were arguing, and you _really_ didn't know who to side with.

Misaki had always been alone. She had hated being alone, despised it. But she had had to learn to live with it.

It was probably her fault in the first place. For not speaking up.

She did have friends that she talked to. But they never really bothered to understand her at all.

She knew that, behind her back, they were gossiping and making guesses and drawing conclusions about her.

That was before she first met Kura-chan, Mitsukuni and Mori. The only true friends that she had at the time.

She was so, so happy. They taught her, in both ways how to be _strong._

* * *

And that was when she noticed the twins. Always hanging around, and ignoring everyone around them.

There was bad rumours about them, but Misaki knew better than to believe the silly gossip, true or not.

She wondered why nobody simply approached them to clear up any doubts.

She understood that loneliness they experienced, and she didn't want anyone to have to go through what she went through.

So, in a _really weird way_, she saw herself in them.

* * *

She met Hotaru, the only one who talked to her in the U.S.

The girls there only cared for chasing after boys, looking good and gossip. Lots and lots of gossip.

Sure, Hotaru liked to flirt sometimes, but she only did it for the fun of it.

But the other girls spent lesson time screaming and throwing letters asking guys out.

That's why she disliked her time there so much.

If it wasn't for Hotaru keeping her calm, she probably would have become weird like those weird girls!

Sometimes she would find chocolates on her desk, probably given to her the only boy there who she knew, Kishinuma.

He was the only one who was nice and friendly to herself and Hotaru. He wasn't that close, but he was still a friend.

And then he moved away.

* * *

Now that Kaoru and Hikaru was fighting, Misaki didn't know what to do.

However, it _was_ weird that they would display their problems so openly like that, as if they wanted everyone to know about them arguing.

_Weird!_

* * *

In other words, all that thinking meant that Misaki didn't get any sleep.

She fell asleep lying on her table.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice greet.

"Morning, Haruhi, Misaki!"

She looked up. And nearly jumped out of her seat.

It was... Hikaru?

What happened to his hair?

"Hikaru," Haruhi deadpanned, raising her eyebrow.

"What did you do to your hair?"

His hair was a bright shade of pink and combed differently.

"I dyed it. Looks good, huh?"

Misaki sighed.

She wondered if the sudden change had anything to do with Kaoru.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

She glanced at the door and saw Hotaru.

Hotaru was staring at Hikaru with a 'WTH' face.

She walked in.

"Hey, Misaki, Haruhi! Hikaru. Of all the colours, why the hell did you dye your hair pink? You know how overly bright and cheery that colour is?"

Hikaru grinned.

"Like it?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"No. It looks terrible on you."

Hotaru looked towards the left.

Hikaru frowned.

"Got a problem with it?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Well, yeah! I _hate _pink!"

"It doesn't look so bad!"

"Yeah, it doesn't. But you looked great with your old hair."

Hotaru crossed her arms and looked away.

Hikaru stood there, blinking.

Misaki sighed.

_The awkwardness..._

_Hey..._

_Where's Kaoru?_

* * *

"Good morning, Misaki, Haruhi."

Misaki looked up.

"K-Kaoru?"

_What. The. Heck._

"U-um. G-good morning, K-Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled at her.

"What's wrong, Misaki? You haven't stuttered in a long time."

Misaki blinked.

"I-It's just that your new hair caught me off guard, that's all! It looks great!"

Misaki wasn't lying.

Sure, Kaoru's new flame blue hair looked really awesome on him.

However cool Kaoru looked, it was still weird.

Kaoru set his bag down on the table next to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't get any sleep, didn't you?"

Misaki nodded, looking up at him.

Kaoru tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"You should get some rest while lessons haven't started yet."

Misaki smiled.

"Thanks, Kaoru!"

She plopped down on her table to take a nap.

But was awakened moments later by a ruckus.

She blinked, and turned around.

Greeted by the side of a lot of objects being thrown around.

It was like a catapult was rapidly throwing objects from two sides.

Misaki squinted.

Oh wait.

There was some catapults. Two, in fact.

Kaoru and Hikaru were at it _again._

She was honestly surprised that they haven't made up yet.

It was still weird, and Misaki felt like something was going on.

She heaved a sigh.

Nothing like your friends fighting can wake you up any better.

Looks like there were _a lot of_ sleepless nights left to come.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Misaki followed Haruhi who was following Hikaru and Kaoru down to the dining hall.

She queued up behind Kaoru and Hikaru.

"I **want the B pasta and the D salad! No! Give me the A set meal along with a roast duck! No! Give me the set C meal with the side dish of the deluxe chicken!"**

They turned at each other, snarling.

"**Stop copying me!"**

They glared at each other.

"**I said, stop copying me!"**

Misaki sighed.

She turned around just as she heard a familiar voice scold the twins.

"Are you two still at it? You are a disgrace to the Host Club."

Tamaki said seriously, with Mitsukuni, Mori and Kyoya behind him.

Misaki smiled.

"Good afternoon!"

"Misa-ki!"

Mitsukuni tackled her in a hug.

Misaki smiled.

Kaoru turned around immediately.

He glanced at Mitsukuni before turning to the cashier, frowning.

"Just get me anything."

"And just get me something different from his." Hikaru said.

Misaki sighed.

* * *

"Hey!"

Mitsukuni stepped between Kaoru and Hikaru, who were currently standing and glaring at each other.

"Kao-chan and Hika-chan, go halfsies oon this cake and make up!"

Mitsukuni pulled out this cream cake with a strawberry on top from nowhere.

"But I want some cake too... So I guess we have to go thirdsies... But we can't split the strawberry. I think I'll just take it because I like strawberries... Do you like strawberries, Hika-chan, Kao-chan?"

Misaki blinked.

Kaoru and Hikaru were glaring at Mitsukuni in irritation.

Mori saved the day. He went over to Mitsukuni before lifting him up gently.

"Mitsukuni. You're making it worse."

Misaki sighed before going to order her food.

It was nice of Mitsukuni to have tried.

* * *

When she came back, a tray in her hands, she was promptly greeted by the sight of food flying everywhere.

Haruhi had seized her bento and fled.

She spotted Tamaki, holding on to his Kuma-chan, and Mitsukuni holding on to Usa-chan flying among the mess of food in the air.

Mori jumped and held onto Mitsukuni as they were thrown side to side.

She frowned, as she walked over to Hotaru, who was watching a few tables away.

"What are they doing?" Hotaru groaned.

Misaki blinked.

_Oh. I forgot that Hotaru didn't come for Club yesterday._

She sighed and plonked down next to her, filling her in on the details.

Haruhi appeared beside her.

"Misaki... If you're not going to eat that, can I have it?"

Haruhi pointed to something that looked like fish on her plate.

Misaki had ordered the most simple meal on the menu today: Which consisted of fried chicken, fish in sauce and a chocolate pudding.

She wanted to eat the fish, but she felt bad for Haruhi.

Haruhi had always brought her on boxed lunch. She deserved having food that made her happy.

So Misaki pushed her tray to Haruhi.

"You can have it, Haruhi. Dig in!"

Misaki could tell that Haruhi was troubled by Kaoru and Hikaru fighting as well.

"Looks like I'm not going to Club again today, either. Watching them fight like that is driving me mad."

Hotaru commented as she crossed her arms.

"See you tomorrow, Misaki, Haruhi."

She walked away, and Misaki had to wonder what was _really_ on her mind.

* * *

Misakisat at the side of the table, beside Haruhi and Mitsukuni.

It was an emergency meeting.

"If this continues on, we'll have to stop offering the 'Brotherly Love' package. The profits will go down by a lot."

Kyoya began, adjusting his glasses.

He suddenly turned around to face Misaki and Haruhi.

"Oh, you two don't have to feel responsible for this. Even if it was your tactless comments that started it."

He said with that creepy smile. His glasses was even flashing.

Misaki sighed.

_Isn't he blaming us now?!_

"I've seen Kao-chan and Hika-chan fight before, but not to this extent." Mitsukuni said, looking at Usa-chan sadly.

Misaki blinked.

She had also saw them fighting before. So it means that this is the third time it had ever happened in their whole life.

"Whenever I saw them in kindergarten, they were always alone. It wasn't until in elementary school that Misaki met them."

Mori gave a grunt in agreement.

Tamaki sighed, a sad smile on his face.

"I knew them in elementary school too. Believe it or not, they were even more warped then they are now."

Tamaki gave a small chuckle.

"But when they were in their third year, they became less warped. I always saw them hanging around this girl with short black hair."

Tamaki looked up, glancing at Misaki.

Tamaki resumed his story.

"Well then, one day the girl left. And they became even more warped than ever. "

"That must have been Misaki when she still had short hair!" Mitsukuni piped up.

Misaki nodded, sighing.

"But maybe this is good. Maybe this fight means that they expanding their world again."

Tamaki said, as Misaki looked at him, surprised.

She nodded, before leaning down on the table and turning to the window.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Misaki POV:**

It was club hours. But the Host Club wasn't exactly open for business yet.

Why, you ask?

Well, Kaoru and Hikaru were at it. Again.

I sighed.

This whole thing had me really confused!

I felt like this is something that they wouldn't do normally. It just _wasn't like them._

Kaoru and Hikaru hardly took me or Haruhi seriously.

So _why_, upon hearing how we told them apart, caused them to fight so much?

Maybe they just overreacted. Hikaru does overreact sometimes, but it was unlike_ Kaoru._

Now, they were still glaring at each other, panting.

They had just flung everything in the room at each other. It was now this huge, towering mountain of furniture in the club room, with Mitsukuni sitting on top.

At this point, even _Tamaki_ had tired out.

"Are you guys done yet? You're driving me crazy!" He said, sounding thoroughly tired and annoyed.

"We're driving you crazy?! How do you think _I feel?!_ Everytime I look in the mirror, it's _his _face that I see! Time to tell you the truth Kaoru..."

Hikaru pointed at Kaoru furiously, venom in his every word.

_"I HATE YOUR GUTS!"_

"I've wanted to say the same for a long time. In fact, I got... _This!"_

Kaoru pulled out a wooden cat doll that was being advertised by Nekozawa-senpai earlier. It was cute, but probably very dangerous.

He puled out a marker and began to write.

"From now on, you'll have nothing but accidents and misfortune!"

I frowned.

And that's when I knew.

They were faking it all along.

* * *

Misaki stepped up quietly.

She walked forward and took the voodoo doll from Kaoru.

Then, she bonked their heads together.

There was this quiet and serious aura around her.

"You can stop pretending now. I know that you're just faking everything. You've been dragging everyone into this, too."

She looked at them.

Haruhi, who Misaki though was going to do something rash, stopped dead in her tracks.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked stunned.

Then, their looks of shock was replaced by a smirk on both of their faces.

* * *

"**Ah, you saw through it, Misaki."**

They immediately struck a pose and leaned together.

"Kaoru... I'm so sorry we got found out, it was all because my acting skills weren't good enough..."

"N-No... Hikaru... It was because I couldn't bear to say such terrible things to you... even though it was in the script... I'm so sorry..."

Misaki blinked as the famous 'Forbidden Brotherly Love Act' was promptly performed again.

Haruhi walked over and took the voodoo doll.

Behind it, was the kanji for' Blank'.

She stood there really still, still apparently in shock.

Tamaki tumbled down in despair. The rest of the Host Club were wailing in anger and shock.

Even Kyoya had this mixed expression on his face, his eyebrow twitching.

Mitsukuni wailed.

"WHAAATTT?! They were faking it all along?"

Tamaki looked up from his spot on the ground.

Kaoru and Hikaru noticed, and made a really rude face at him.

"Twins with too much time on their hands..."

He began tiredly.

"Are the devil."

* * *

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!"

Kaoru and Hikaru turned around, grinning.

A black-haired client raised her hand.

"I know. The one with pink hair is Hikaru, right?"

They grinned.

"That's correct!"

The clients clapped in glee.

"It's much easier to tell you two apart now! Are you two going to keep your wild hair colours even though you've made up?"

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi, who was walking past frowned.

"No, the pink one's not Hikaru. You guys switched your hair colours again?"

They stared at her.

Hotaru, (Who absolutely refused to request the Hitachiins and instead requested Haruhi) walked past and poked the twin with blue hair.

"Oi, Hikaru, can you just wash the dye off? Blue's better than pink, but as I said before, you looked way better with your old hair."

She walked off after Haruhi.

Misaki came running.

"Um, did you guys see Hotaru? I have to give her somethin-"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Before sighing and shaking her head.

"Ah... You two switched your hair colours? Why would you do that?" She deadpanned before turning away.

She muttered something along the lines of 'having way too much free time'.

"Hotaru went that way." Hikaru pointed.

"And she just left not too long ago." Kaoru smiled at her.

Misaki grinned.

"Oh, thanks!"

She turned back towards them.

"And please don't ever do something like that again! You had everyone really worried, you now?"

She smiled at them, before running off to find Hotaru.

* * *

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru.

There were attempted burglaries all the time. Attempts to break into their world.

They shut themself in a cage where no one could ever enter. Or so they thought.

And now, they were watching as the successful burglars walked away.

They broke into their world. And Kaoru knew that Hikaru would try and get them to stay.

He had to wonder, though.

How _did _Misaki know they were faking the whole time?

* * *

_Have you noticed, Hikaru?_

_All three of them... They are in our world now. They managed to get in._

_And the most interesting notion is..._

_All of them... in one way or another... is related to the first person._

_The person who never meant to be a burglar._

_She broke in unknowingly, and she was caught for it._

_However, she has always managed to break in again and again._

_And..._

_I think she stole something from me._

_I don't know how, or what..._

_But she did._

_Did the other two steal something from you..._

_Hikaru?_


	11. Kyoya's Weird Water Theme Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**A/N: If you liked this chapter, remember to review, follow and favourite!**

**And I think my goal for this story will increase every time I get the goal number of reviews, so... **

**Thanks, and keep on reviewing!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: AbbySmiles86, eatmorehateless, Jewelsy426, aaa17, candylover1001 and LizzyMT16**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Misaki was chilling and lying down in a large chair.

There was practically a tropical paradise around her.

In fact, it was a tropical paradise inside a giant glass ball.

Misaki was kind of glad that she was forced to come.

It was kind of relaxing, though.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Misaki and Haruhi were just walking to the outside of school when two shadows loomed behind them creepily.

Each one of the shadows grabbed Misaki and Haruhi simultaneously.

"Mission-"

"Complete!"

A black limousine stopped in front of them.

The window rolled down dramatically to reveal Tamaki sitting down in the car calmly.

"Good job. Now bring them there."

**"Yes, Sir!"**

Misaki turned around and saw Kaoru.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Kaoru smiled at her.

"Well-"

"We're bringing you two somewhere!" Hikaru smirked, poking Haruhi.

Haruhi frowned in annoyance.

"And where might that be? Hey, let me go!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads.

**"No way. We got orders from the boss ."**

Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly grinned at the same time.

"Orders?" Misaki frowned.

**"Yeah. Prepare to run!"**

"Run?" She and Haruhi asked in unison.

Suddenly, she felt Kaoru start to push her forward at high speed, towards a limousine parked nearby.

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

They were in... A water park?

It was beautiful!

There were large shady trees everywhere, along with large relaxing pools.

There seemed to be some sort of glass separating the park from the outside world.

The atmosphere was surprisingly warm and sunny.

It was almost like a tropical paradise.

"Senpai. What are we doing here? I want to go home." Haruhi sighed.

"Fret not, Haruhi! Kyoya has kindly given us permission to use his family's new water theme park!"

Misaki blinked.

"Your family owns water theme parks?"

"I thought the Ootori group specialized in medical industry." Haruhi added.

Kyoya looked up at them, adjusting his glasses.

"It does. But this is a form of therapy as well. Our _motive_ is to allow the patients to be happy and relaxed."

Misaki sweatdropped.

_You didn't have to phrase it like that, Kyoya-senpai. It sounds evil._

Haruhi looked extremely suspicious as to the motives of building the water theme park.

* * *

"Hey, Misaki, Haruhi, did you two bring your swimsuits?"

Misaki sighed.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, does it look like me and Haruhi would be the type of people who brings swimsuits to school?"

"Yeah, and you two were the ones who dragged us here anyway." Haruhi added, obviously still annoyed.

Kaoru and Hikaru simply grinned.

Kaoru suddenly grabbed Misaki and walked her somewhere before pushing her in lightly.

Haruhi wasn't so lucky. Hikaru had dragged her and thrown her in.

"In there there is a whole variety of swimsuits from our mother's swimsuit collection. Choose any you like. Our maids will help you."

Misaki blinked as two identical girls in maid outfits suddenly appeared before them.

**"Greetings, Fujioka-san, Shinozaki-san."**

The maids grabbed both their arms and started dragging them further in, into the rows and rows of swimsuits.

It was kind of _creepy. _

* * *

After that, one of the maids started to tug on her school uniform.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

The maid said nothing and removed her school uniform.

"I don't even want a swimsuit!"

Haruhi roared in protest.

**"We're sorry, but this are our orders from the Young Masters."**

One of the maids then turned to a row of swimsuits and picked out a black two-piece swimsuit.

Misaki shook her head. It just wasn't her style.

One of the maids handed her a couple of strings.

Misaki was confused.

_Why would she need some pieces of red-coloured string?_

"I'm sorry, but may I ask what is this?"

The maids looked at her weirdly.

"What are you talking about, Shinozaki-san? It's a swimsuit, and I think it will look cute on you."

Misaki blinked.

...

...

It's a _swimsuit?!_

* * *

There was total silence as Haruhi stared at the strings as well.

Misaki was staring at the strings in horror.

"I'm not wearing that!" She said.

"NO. That's just a bunch of _strings_!"

Haruhi said, an annoyed look forming on her face.

She suddenly heard loud, resounding thuds echoing from outside the changing room.

She frowned.

"Hey, are you guys alright? You didn't fall down, did you?"

"You guys didn't do anything stupid again, did you?" Haruhi deadpanned, before sighing.

**"Wh-What are you two talking about? Everything is alright, just choose a swimsuit already! Hahaha-"**

Kaoru and Hikaru denied.

"Of course we're alright! Don't worry, my daughters!" Father Tamaki said rather randomly.

Haruhi sighed.

Misaku tapped one of the maids.

"I'm sorry, but may I choose my own swimsuit? It won't take long."

Misaki said, beaming at the maid.

The maid nodded, though looking slightly disappointed.

"Of course, Shinozaki-san."

Misaki smiled.

"Thank you!"

She went over and scanned the racks and racks of swimsuits for one she liked.

* * *

"Haruhi. Wear this."

Tamaki shoved a yellow pullover and red shorts at Haruhi.

His face was so red he could have passed off as a tomato with blonde hair.

"Why, senpai? Haruhi looks really cute like this." Misaki asked, glancing towards him.

Misaku was peeking at them from behind the door if the changing room.

She was really too embarrassed to go out.

Haruhi was wearing an adorable pink swimsuit with a mini-skirt and a pink cap over her brown hair.

She was wearing a black swimsuit with a red and pink mini-skirt that was kind of frilly. As for her hair, she just tied it into a high ponytail.

Haruhi tilted her head, looking at Tamaki intensely.

"Senpai? Why do I have to wear this?"

Tamaki covered his mouth with his hand, half-looking away.

"Because," He said, still blushing furiously. "I find it improper that young ladies show so much skin before they're married."

Misaki sweatdropped.

_Of course that's your excuse, Tamaki-senpai! But others may get the wrong idea. .._

"I get it, Boss! You just want to have Haruhi for yourself! You don't want anyone else seeing her like that, is that it? You _jealous pervert._.." Hikaru accused Tamaki dramatically.

Tamaki fell backwards in shock.

_Yeah. Apparently Hikaru got the wrong idea._

"No! Absolutely not! I just don't want my previous daughter to be taken advantaged of in her current state! Especially with you two shady twins around!"

Mitsukuni suddenly appeared.

"Well if that happens, Tama-Chan, Misaki can protect her!" He beamed before smiling at Misaki, who was still hiding by the door.

Kaoru frowned.

He turned to look at Misaki.

"Misaki, why are you hiding?"

Misaki's face glowed like a light bulb. It was like she was having inner turmoil or something.

"U-um, it's nothing! Nothing at all! Really!" She grinned while waving around her hands dramatically.

Kaoru sighed.

"There's no need to worry, Misaki. I'm sure you look fine."

He smiled at her, and Misaki immediately felt reassured.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

Mitsukuni looked between the two, blinking.

"I'm sure you look really cute, Misa-ki!" He quickly added.

Misaki smiled.

"Thanks, Mitsukuni."

She took a deep breath before stepping out shyly.

Hikaru wolf-whistled.

"Nice, Misaki!'

Misaki sweatdropped.

"Go away, Hikaru."

Hikaru fell to the ground. "Hmph. Where is Hotaru when you need her?!"

Kaoru sighed.

"Hikaru. Kyoya only let members of the Host Club come today, remember?"

Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah. I'm kinda bored now."

* * *

"MISAKI!"

Mitsukuni tackled Misaki in a hug.

"You're so cute, Misaki!"

"Ah... Thanks, Mitsukuni.'

She smiled at him.

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably.

He was flushing red.

* * *

"Hey Boss." Hikaru suddenly said.

"If it is improper for young ladies to wear swimsuits, why haven't you given anything for Misaki to wear yet?"

Tamaki froze.

He played with his fingers as he replied.

"You see, I feel Misaki is able to defend herself, just like Honey-senpai said..."

**"That's a lame excuse, Boss." **Kaoru and Hikaru deadpanned.

"Yeah! I said that but it depends! Misa-ki would never hurt Kao-chan and Hika-chan even if they were teasing her!"

Tamaki had a look of conflict on his face.

"It doesn't matter! As long as Misaki can defend herself, she's OK!" Tamaki blurted out.

"Anyway, my daughter Haruhi is too cute to be involved in the ways of fighting!"

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

"Senpai." She said, looking at him with her own 'Devil's Eyes'.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

* * *

"Misaki, Haru-Chan!"

Mitsukuni suddenly ran over, smiling happily.

Misaki smiled.

"What is it, Mitsukuni?"

"How do I look, Misa-ki?"

Misaki frowned.

"Mitsukuni, why are you wearing an inner tube? You can swim really well, right?"

Mitsukuni laughed, pink flowers dancing gracefully around him. He smiled at her.

"Just looks cuter this way!"

He ran off to the pool to join Mori-senpai.

Kaoru and Hikaru appeared beside her, Haruhi in tow.

"Aw... He's so innocent..."

Misaku sweatdropped.

Mitsukuni was sweet in an innocent way but even he had a purpose.

There was murmurs of agreement, when suddenly loud laughter was heard.

* * *

"MWAHAHAHA!"

The ground started shaking violently, as a familiar voice pierced the air.

Suddenly, a giant turning mechanism of sorts slowly rotated up from the ground, with Renge on top, doing her signature creepy laugh.

Misaku blinked.

Was Renge doing a cosplay?

She was wearing a black two-piece and there was a blue tattoo on her stomach. She held a pretty little purple parasol and braided her hair.

"LALALA~"

Wait.

Was she cosplaying as...

_Quon Kisaragi?!_

* * *

Renge was happily twirling around the top of the machine.

"Hey Boss-"

"-so why can Renge dress like that?"

Tamaki frowned.

"I guess... Because it's just cosplay?"

They stood quietly as they contemplated the fact.

_Renge_ suddenly broke the silence.

"Anyway, I'm here to clear up a misconception! You guys obviously need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives!"

Misaki smiled.

_Renge is actually pretty smart!_

_"_LOOK!"

Renge pointed at Mitsukuni suddenly.

"TAKASHI!" He yelled.

He launched himself into the pool, exclaiming happily.

Misaki smiled as Mitsukuni started paddling in the pool, laughing and waving at Mori-senpai.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki inquired, tilting his head.

"Think about what he said to you earlier." Renge answered matter-of-factly.

A flashback came to mind.

Mitsukuni had cute little pink flowers around him as he laughed, holding his pink inner tube.

"_Just looks cuter this way, you know?"_

"He's is not being as sweet and innocent as you think!" Renge said, shaking her head.

Misaki nodded, before turning and smiling at Mitsukuni, who seemed to be having a fun time.

"I agree."

Kyoya popped out of nowhere as usual.

Misaki sighed.

"Just put an 'I' at the beginning of the sentence..." He continued.

"_Just looks cuter this way, you know?"_

Mitsukuni's cute smile became a creepy and darker one.

"_**I** look cute!"_

"**HE PLANNED THAT?!"**

* * *

Renge giggled.

"Well, that's Haninozuka for you! Last episode, he felt threatened by the presence of another boy-lolita, so he's taken steps to secure his rank! I'll give him credit, he's a lot smarter than I thought!"

Renge said as she slowly twirled back into the ground.

Misaki sweatdropped.

_Oh yeah! The Shiro kid._

An image of an annoying kid appeared in Misaki's mind.

"Hey! We are swimming really fast, but we are never going any further than we are now!" Mitsukuni called, waving at them from atop Mori.

"Could he really be so smart?" Haruhi deadpanned, glancing at Mitsukuni.

Misaki smiled.

"Of course he is. As Kyoya-senpai said in the first episode," Misaki smiled at Mitsukuni.

"He's a prodigy, you know?"

* * *

"Misaki!"

As soon as she went back to eat some mango cake, she was suddenly kidnapped again.

She looked around her in surprise.

She blinked as Kaoru slung an arm around her.

Hikaru was beside Haruhi, smirking.

"Oi Haruhi, since Hotaru isn't here let's get married already."

Misaki noticed Tamaki standing in front, looking at Haruhi with a look of utter despair.

"What am I, your replacement?" Haruhi said, rather annoyed.

"Of course you are! You are me and Kaoru's toy, after all."

Hikaru poked her, his eyes glinting.

"Hey, Misaki."

Kaoru began, leaning nearer to her.

"Don't you think it's time that we got married as well?"

He said, aiming every word at Tamaki.

"**Where should we go for the honeymoon, Haruhi, Misaki?"**

Misaki flushed.

Suddenly, Tamaki became all pumped up!

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER PERMIT MY CUTE DAUGHTERS, ESPECIALLY HARUHI TO MARRY YOU SHADY TWINS!"

Tamaki picked up a nearby water gun, before running to the poolside and rapidly pumping in water.

He wheeled around dramatically.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned.

"So it's me and Kaoru versus you, Boss." Hikaru, holding up his water gun.

"First one to gets hit in the face loses."

Kaoru continued, pulling the nozzle on his water gun.

* * *

Tamaki ran and pumped water into his gun furiously.

He aimed at Hikaru and prepared to shoot the largest strream of water ever.

However, Hikaru squirted water at him, forcing him to run and seek cover.

Misaki yawned.

She hopped over to the pool and started swimming against the current.

It was fun, and challenging at the same time. She really liked swimming.

"Misa-ki!"

Misaki turned around and smiled at Mitsukuni as he swam over and hugged her.

"Mitsukuni, do you want to swim together?"

Mitsukuni smiled and nodded, with pretty flowers dancing around him as usual.

Suddenly, there was a squirt of water that splashed between Misaki and Mitsukuni.

Misaki blinked as the water splashed her face.

She turned around.

"Sorry, Misaki. I missed, you see."

Kaoru said sheepishly, scratching his head while apologising.

Misaki smiled.

"It's OK, Kaoru!"

She flipped and started floating on her back, as the currents have finally stopped.

She didn't notice the expressionless looks on Kaoru's and Mitsukuni's faces as they looked at each other quietly.

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Misaki got out of the pool and frowned.

Tamaki had just slipped over this random banana peel on the ground.

He slide backwards while flailing his arms wildly.

He banged into a totem pole.

Suddenly, lights started to light up on the totem pole.

The ground started to shake as the currents in the pool picked up.

Suddenly, there was...

A giant tidal wave.

And it was headed straight for _Mitsukuni!_

Misaki dived in and tried to pull Mitsukuni back to shore.

However, the wave engulfed them, and before they knew it...

They were both violently swept away.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

My hand... moved on its own.

I really hadn't mean to shoot water at Misaki and Honey-senpai.

It was as if there was this unpleasant feeling that took over my actions.

I don't know why, but I felt...

Jealous. That was it.

I knew how Honey-senpai felt for her, but what I didn't know was how _I _felt.

I knew that Hikaru looked to her like a sister... Right now, I could tell he was interested in Hotaru and Haruhi.

It was so complicating.

"AAAH!"

I suddenly heard Boss yell.

Hikaru probably hit him with the water.

I turned around and saw him rubbing his head, sitting underneath a totem pole.

Red lights suddenly flashed all about, and before I knew it the ground started rumbling.

What was going on?

Wait. If there was an earthquake, wouldn't that mean...

We were near water. When water was exposed to powerful vibrations, waves would be formed.

And we were near a _current pool._

I turned around and was about to tell everyone to get away from the pool, when suddenly, another rumble was heard.

Before I knew it, a wave of a large size I had never seen before...

Swept Misaki and Honey-senpai away.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

I jolted up with a start.

Almost immediately, there were these black spots in my vision as I began hacking out coughs.

I pulled myself up from the ground. But it seemed to make me cough more and more.

I took a deep breath as I looked around.

_What happened?!_

I blinked. I was in the... Jungle?

The end of the current pool was a few metres away from me.

I started walking around, and I spotted Mitsukuni not so far away from me.

He was lying on the ground... Sleeping?

He was snoring peacefully.

Does he...

Survive situations like this by sleeping?

Interesting?

I'm just glad he's alright.

I stretched out a hand to wake him up.

* * *

Mori-senpai was in short, depressed and worried.

He had tried to run after the tidal wave but he had tripped over the very banana peel Tamaki tripped over. He was distracted, and he knew it.

Now, his intuition was tingling again.

He sniffed the air lightly and he felt as if he could feel dangerous signals emitting from Mitsukuni.

He knew.

_Someone was trying to wake him up._

* * *

**Misaki POV**

I carefully shook Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni? You alright?"

I smiled.

Mitsukuni sat up slowly and groggily.

I don't know why, but there was shadows around his eyes and a kind of scary aura radiating from him.

He slowly looked up at me, before breaking into a smile.

"Misa-ki? What happened?"

I sighed.

"Mitsukuni. We got washed away by that tidal wave, remember?"

He nodded.

"I remember. Misaki, are you alright?"

I nodded, smiling.

I tugged him to his feet, as gently as I could.

"Come on. Let's look for the others."

Somewhere far,_ far_ away, my intuition told me someone was sighing in relief.

* * *

_Seriously?!_

Kyoya had _alligators _ in his family theme park?

_How was that even safe?!_

She and Mitsukuni hopped onto the trees to avoid them.

Their scaly yellow eyes looked at them hungrily as they snapped at herself and Mitsukuni.

Mitsukuni suddenly disappeared.

Misaki spotted him swinging from vine to vine as he headed somewhere on his own.

She frowned as she swallowed back her queasiness and followed after him.

_It was..._

_More fun than she thought!_

The wind whistled at her face and it was really refreshing!

She let out a loud shriek of glee as she followed Mitsukuni off somewhere.

* * *

_Somewhere, far away, and for some reason raining..._

A shriek suddenly echoed through the jungle.

The group was seeking shelter from the relentless rain in a canopy that happened to be in the middle of the forest.

"What was that?" Hikaru sat up and looked around.

"That sounded... like _Misaki." _Kaoru sat up immediately as he commented.

"OH NO! THAT MUST BE THE SOUND OF MY DAUGHTER SCREAMING IN TERROR! WHO KNOWS WHAT FRIGHTENING THINGS SHE COULD BE ENCOUNTERING RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki yelled in horror as he ran around panicking.

"Calm down senpai. Misaki can look after herself." Haruhi deadpanned.

Mori-senpai lifted his head.

And then he ran into the forest with Haruhi following behind him.

* * *

"You there! Put the little boy down!"

Misaki peeked behind the leaves and saw...

Mori, holding Haruhi in his arms and surrounded by some police officers.

One of them, presumably the head of them all, put a walkie-talkie to his mouth before reporting to someone.

"Suspicious figure and one of the targets sighted! The other target has probably been hidden by him somewhere!"

* * *

_At the same moment..._

Kyoya closed his notebook as he looked up thoughtfully.

He stashed his pen in his pocket.

"Well, it seems I have forgotten to tell them there were other visitors in the park. Hm,"

He held the black notebook by his side.

"I don't think it will affect much, so it shouldn't matter."

He shrugged nonchalantly as he proceeded to walk off.

* * *

"FREEZE! If you move, you will be eliminated. Hand over the boy and reveal where you have hidden the girl this instant!"

Misaki froze.

_Where they talking about herself and Mitsukuni?_

Mori had a serious look on his face.

One of the officers grabbed Haruhi's arm.

Mori'e eyes glinted as he flung the officer into a nearby bush.

"The suspicious figure is resisting! Prepare to fire the warning shots!"

"Come on," Mitsukuni tugged at her hand.

"Grab a vine! We're going to stop them."

He grabbed a vine before shouting.

"TAKASHI! HARU-CHAN! MOVE!"

He made a Tarzan-like sound as he swung down and kicked an officer in his face.

Misaki smiled and she followed.

She landed on the ground. (After kicking one of the officers of course!)

"Stupid kids! What do you think you're doing!" The guy who was presumably the leader growled at them.

"Never mind, get them too!"

Her fighting instincts kicked in.

Misaki ducked away from an officer who was trying to grabbed hold of her.

She turned around and jabbed him hard in the right shoulder before kicking him to the ground.

She proceeded to run around the area, knocking them down.

She looked up and was impressed that Mitsukuni had gotten majority of the officer guys.

Mitsukuni had gained this serious look around his eyes as he fought.

As he straightened up, it disappeared.

"Hurting my friends is a big no-no! Got it?"

He held up a finger before warning cutely.

An unconscious figure on the ground twitched.

* * *

Tamaki embraced Haruhi in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Haruhi..."

Haruhi blinked.

Before pinching his arm and forcing him to let go.

Misaki turned around as she heard someone yell her name.

"MISAKI!"

* * *

Misaki blinked as someone suddenly hugged her from the front.

"K-Kaoru?"

She looked at him with wide eyes.

A light blush settled on her face.

Kaoru held her gently for a few more seconds before releasing her.

He turned away sheepishly.

"Sorry, Misaki... you really had me worried just now. I'm glad you're alright."

He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before standing up.

Misaki blinked.

She didn't know why...

But she felt somewhat _disappointed._

* * *

Hikaru frowned as they walked back to the limousine.

He really felt like there was something missing. Today was especially boring, even though Haruhi was around.

_Oh yeah... Hotaru's not here..._

It was no wonder that Hikaru felt like he was missing something.

Misaki didn't count as a toy, she was a friend.

If she _was _a toy, she would be Kaoru's.

Sure he had been worried about Misaki when she went missing along with Mitsukuni, and Haruhi when she ran off...

But he was still bored.

He needed someone to argue with. Someone that he got along with but bickered with sometimes.

It wasn't Haruhi. (She was too uninterested in his games)

Not Misaki. (She wasn't a toy! And she was way to gentle to argue with anyone.)

So, it was Hotaru after all.

He didn't know why, but he really missed the annoying and witty comments. The sarcastic comments. The rare nice comments that she exchanged with her closest friends.

So Hikaru crossed his fingers, and hoped that the Host Club's guests would be able to come along on the next trip.

He didn't seem to notice the red tints across his cheeks.

* * *

Mitsukuni sat atop Mori-senpai.

They were walking home.

The rest had been dropped off at their respective homes before them.

"Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni looked at his friend.

"What is it, Takashi?"

Mori was silent for a while, before he replied.

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

Mitsukuni blinked.

He looked up at the sky, his brown eyes wide.

"I don't know."

They continued walking, and Mori-senpai gave a nod of his head.

They walked in silence until they reached the door.

"Takashi. Maybe I will. But not now."

Mori-senpai nodded at his decision.

Mitsukuni walked into his room, closed the door, and thought about Misaki and Kao-chan.


	12. The Sun, The Sea, The Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to eatmorehateless (Who owns Hotaru), AbbySmiles86, aaa17 for the frequent reviews, NeitherSaneNorInsane for the helpful review and Guest-chan for being so nice :)**

**And I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time... I've been really stressed and busy at late...**

**I feel really bad...**

**Anyways, guys...**

**Thank you so much for giving this story a 100+ followers!**

**PM me with ideas for character songs and rose colour for Misaki!**

**You can also ask me to give you spoilers* on future updates/ future stories hahaha.**

*****I'll be publishing a new story sometime... It's a Bleach story XD**

**Anyway, since the story is fast approaching 40 reviews, I'm going to be crazy and increase it to a 50 review goal.**

**I will increase the goal by 10 everytime, which is insane, but I'm going to try it out.**

**The reviews really motivate and I do try to type some of the chapter everyday.**

**If you like this chapter, review, favourite and follow, and I'll do my best to update swiftly.**

**Again, thank you for everything :)**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

A little girl sat huddled in her bed, covered with her blankets.

It was raining heavily and it caused the electricity to be down.

Which meant that she wasn't able to sleep with her bedside lamp on.

She was shivering. Hard.

The darkness enveloped her, suffocated her. She didn't even dare move.

Suddenly, bright light flashed and a loud bang was heard.

Lightning.

She gave a shriek. Not that she was scared of lightning, but it was just so...

Unexpected.

The sudden flash of light momentarily blinded her eyes.

She started to cough. Wheezing for breath.

She then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

Outside she could hear muffled voices arguing.

_"Should we help her?"_

_"You know very well that we will get severely punished if we do!"_

_"We can't just do nothing!"_

_"Yes, we can! The Master should have his own reasons for not allowing us to talk to her."_

_"But..."_

_"Listen. We have to trust in his judgment. If we don't we'll be fired. Ok?!"_

The voices then faded away as footsteps of the maids leaving from outside her door.

She shut her eyes. She really wanted someone to help her, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

The darkness. It scared her.

As she sat on the bed, she suddenly realized it: No one was going to help her. They knew she was scared, but they would do nothing.

So the only thing she could do... Was to do something about it.

She was breathing really heavily. Practically panting for breath. Her eyes were squeezed shut. It was as if the darkness was an entity out to suffocate her.

She bit her lips and clenched her fists, as she wrenched her eyes open, taking deep breaths.

She was still shaking, but less.

Her eyes took in the surroundings.

Her breath steadied.

And she realized that it wasn't that bad at all.

It was as if the suffocating blanket if darkness had been kicked away and disposed of.

* * *

And for many years now, it had been like that.

Conquering fears on her own, depending on herself, working hard on her own, being weak.

That was until she stepped into elementary school.

She met _them.__  
_

* * *

_Poke, poke, poke..._

"What is it?"

Misaki turned around and sighed.

She had just been talking to Haruhi when she was suddenly poked.

Kaoru was behind her.

She blinked and glanced back at Haruhi, who was similarly being confronted by Hikaru.

Kaoru smiled.

Both of them reappeared in front of Misaki and Haruhi.

Hikaru began.

"Oi. Did you two know-"

"That we're going to the beach today?"

"The beach?"

Haruhi had a bored look on her face.

Misaki straightened up in her seat.

So they were going on another trip today? What was with the Host Club and trips? Why was she even going? She was just a lowly helper, after all!

**"Hey. Didn't you say just yesterday that you would like to go to the beach?"**

Haruhi tilted her head.

_Oh... She forgot, didn't she?_

"Did I say that?"

Kaoru and Hikaru sweatdropped dramatically.

**"You did."** They deadpanned, pointing at her.

"Everyone heard it, Haruhi." Misaki remarked as she looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi had question marks floating about her. Her brown eyes were wide.

* * *

"First things first."

Kaoru and Hikaru stepped out of the door for a few minutes.

They came back, with a very familiar girl in tow.

Misaki blinked.

"HOTARU?!"

* * *

"You see Misaki, Hikaru wanted Hotaru to come along."

Kaoru explained as he pointed at Hikaru and Hotaru.

Misaki wondered but Kaoru had this suggestive tone to his voice.

* * *

**Hotaru Pov**

I was pissed at the fact that Hikaru was acting so calmly when he and Kaoru had practically kidnapped me. I hadn't even planned on visiting the Host Club today. But everything changed when the Hitachiins kidnapped me.

And now I was just talking alone with _Hikaru_.

I sighed, crossing my arms as I glanced over at Misaki.

She seemed to be perfectly content with the fact that her schedule was going to be forced into disarray.

I shook my head. Misaki was way too nice for her own good.

Hikaru started, straightening up.

"You should have come yesterday, Hotaru."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yesterday is yesterday, Hikaru. And what did you do yesterday that is so interesting that you wanted me to go?"

Hikaru stared at me, his amber eyes widening slightly.

"Hey, how did you know I'm Hikaru?"

I stared back at him for a few moments in silence.

I sighed, walking to the nearest chair before plopping down in it.

I laid back down and stared at up the ceiling, opening my mouth to speak.

"To be honest Hikaru, I can't tell you two apart like, AT ALL? You want to know how I did it? You see, I secretly dyed part of your hair blue and planted a tracking device on you."

Hikaru blinked.

"Oi, be serious, Hotaru!"

I laughed.

"Hm. Well then, tell me this first: How do you tell me and Misaki apart?"

Hikaru had this hilarious weirded out look on his face.

He clucked in annoyance and stated angrily.

"What kind of question is that?! You're not even twins, or related for that matter. You're two different people, so stop with the weird questions and answer mine already!"

Hikaru had unconsciously started to shake me.

I sighed.

"Yeah, that's it. You two are different people. Now stop shaking me, Hikaru."

Hikaru blinked before settling in the chair beside mine.

I suddenly thought of something.

I sat up so suddenly that Hikaru jumped.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, thoroughly annoyed now.

Ignoring him, I asked him a question.

"So what was so interesting yesterday that you wanted me to go?"

Hikaru blinked.

He stood up before looking away, his hands tucked in his uniform pocket.

"It's nothing."

He murmured softly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then why," I started, feeling rather annoyed. "Did you even bring it up in the first place?"

I stood up and started to poke him.

_Poke, poke._

"Oi, spill it."

_Poke, poke._

"Tell me."

_Poke, poke._

"Come on."

_Poke, poke._

"You do know that this can and will go on forever."

"Fine! It was boring without you, OK?!"

Hikaru whirled behind as he snapped.

I started to laugh in triumph when the meaning of his words sank in.

I blinked and tried to stop myself from blushing.

"W-WHAT?!"

* * *

"Let's not forget something, shall we?"

Misaki looked up at Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Forget what?"

She asked.

Kaoru gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

She blinked.

Behind her, there had to be about hundred mannequins wearing different types of swimsuits.

"When did those things get here?"

She asked, thoroughly confused.

"Misaki... They've been here since yesterday."

Kaoru nudged her gently, sweatdropping.

"Oh."

She blinked several times, as if trying to dispel her confusion.

_"Really?"_

_**At this point, a gigantic arrow labeled 'Clueless' appeared and pointed itself at her.**_

* * *

**"You don't get it, don't you Honey-senpai?"**

Mitsukuni looked at them with wide eyes before he put down a mannequin donning a blue sailor-uniform suit.

**"Now, Haruhi, we have the perfect swimsuit for you here."**

Hikaru held up a two-piece white coloured swimsuit that was frilly.

"As you all can see, Haruhi as flat as a cutting board. If she wears a one piece, her lack of curves will be made painfully obvious. We specially selected this suit. The frills draw the attention away and makes up for it."

Haruhi looked at the suit with an annoyed look on her face.

**"Oh, and don't think for a moment that we have forgotten you two, Misaki and Hotaru."**

Kaoru and Hikaru dramatically looked at them.

**"As you can see, both of them doesn't have any problem with this topic. So once again, we have carefully selected swimsuits that would show off the attributes you already have."**

Hikaru grabbed a mannequin, grinning.

"Hotaru, this swimsuit is for you. As you can see, it has a backless design that would show off _alot_ of things about you."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and made a face.

Mitsukuni suddenly appeared beside Misaki with the mannequin wearing a sailor costume, only that it had light shades of pink along with the baby blue color.

"I think Misa-ki would look great in this!"

Misaki smiled.

Kaoru suddenly appeared with a mannequin.

It was sporting a black color swimsuit with a frilly mini-skirt that had shades of white, light pink and red.

"Misaki. I think you would like this." He said as he held out the mannequin kindly.

Misaki smiled. She took the mannequin.

"Thank you, Kaoru! Mitsukuni, the costume is really cute but blue just isn't my thing...Thanks though! It was nice of you to ask."

She noticed that Kaoru and Mitsukuni was exchanging glances.

"It's OK, Misaki!"

Mitsukuni suddenly smiled before exclaiming really cheerily.

Misaki blinked.

There was something wrong...She was quite certain that it involved Kaoru and Mitsukuni.

But what would she know? If she did, it would only make things more and more complicated.

* * *

"Boss..."

"Why didn't you tell us..."

**"That the clients would be coming along today as well?"**

Kyoya suddenly appeared, as he wrote down something in his little black book.

Misaki hoped it wasn't secretly a Death Note.

"You see, Hikaru, Kaoru...I thought that it wouldn't be fair if only Hotaru got to come along. So I sent out an invitation to the rest of the ladies. Hotaru will be going for free since a member requested it."

Misaku could've sworn Kyoya shot her an dirty look.

_What? So what if she requested that?_

" You should be grateful that the Host Club along with Hotaru are going for... _free_." He said the word with distaste.

"But Haruhi cannot wear a swimsuit..." Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled.

Tamaki suddenly appeared, looking very happy and triumphant.

He pointed at the twins dramatically.

"Well, I like this! Haruhi won't have to wear a swimsuit, so she won't be taken advantaged of by you _shady twins!_"

Misaki looked past them and noticed someone familiar boarding one of the limousines to the beach.

"KURA-CHAN!"

* * *

Misaki sat herself down on a mat.

The beach was really pretty.

She had never been to one in a long time.

After Kaoru and Hikaru finished bugging Tamaki-senpai about the choice of beach, they had went to play a game of beach volleyball. Hotaru joined Kaoru's side.

Misaki sweatdropped as Hotaru made a face at Hikaru upon scoring a goal.

Soonafter, Hotaru hit the ball too hard and so both of them had went chasing after the ball, laughing as Kaoru went chasing after the ball too, splashing up sea water in their path.

Of course with a numerous number of ladies fangirling from the sidelines, unwilling to destroy this lovely moment. Hotaru stared after with a weird look.

Ladies were queuing up to have some alone time with Tamaki. Upon every compliment made by Tamaki, the hoards of ladies were sent into fits of giggles.

Misaki sighed, and laid down, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Misaki, Haru-chan! Let's go hellfish hunting!"

Misaki blinked.

_Hellfish hunting?_

She stood up and started walking towards him.

"Are there even any shellfish here, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Misaki blinked.

And suddenly, they were surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of...

_Crabs?!_

"Scrap that, Haruhi! Grab a bucket! Gosh, think of dinner!" Misaki squealed. Haruhi's eyes were shiny in happiness as she imagined dinner.

"Where are the crabs coming from?" Misaki asked out loud to herself.

She turned around and spotted Kyoya's special police force unloading tons and tons of crabs onto the beach.

The leader saluted towards Kyoya, who was writing something down in his notebook, a fake smile on his face.

He suddenly turned towards Misaki.

"Oh, Misaki. In case you're wondering , they want to make up to Honey-senpai for the last time."

The leader of the police force nodded and saluted.

"Yes! Anything for Mitsukuni-sama!"

Misaki sweatdropped.

And then she started to wonder how Kyoya even heard her from so far away.

* * *

Haruhi started waving towards Tamaki.

"Senpai! Dinner's gonna be awesome!"

She smiled.

Tamaki turned and looked at her.

"It's gonna be a blast!"

Tamaki broke into a wide smile.

"Good to see you're so happy, Haruhi!"

He suddenly appeared next to her, picking up a crab and gesturing at it playfully.

"Hey Haruhi, isn't this crab... Crab-tivating_?"_

Haruhi blinked and smiled up at him brightly.

"Yeah, Senpai!"

They smiled at each other fondly for a few moments.

Which was broken when a centipede crawled up from the crab.

"CEN-"

"TI-"

"PEDE!"

* * *

"**Hey Haruhi, we didn't assume you would be the bug-loving type, but couldn't you at least have been more gentle?"**

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"At least I didn't kill it."

Hotaru walked up to her.

"Yeah. The little thing is lucky that it bumped into Haruhi and not me. I wouldn't have spared it."

"At least Haruhi picked it up and flung it away. If it was me, I might have just flicked it off." Misaki piped up.

Misaki imagined herself flicking the centipede off. She then imagined that the centipede landed on an innocent bystander, who started to shriek loudly.

Chaos.

Kaoru and Hikaru frowned up at them.

A sudden hoard of fangirls suddenly appeared.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Haruhi-kun is _sooooo_ brave!'

They proceeded to squeal and fangirl.

Misaki sweatdropped as she saw that Kura-chan was one of the fangirls.

* * *

"**Hey, Boss. Let's play a game. Whoever can discover the weaknesses of Haruhi, Misaki and Hotaru wins!"**

Tamaki practically jumped up in his excitement.

"Good idea, Hikaru, Kaoru! Whoever finds out first will get a prize!"

Kyoya appeared once again.

"Looks like I have the perfect prizes here."

In one hand, Kyoya held pictures of Haruhi when she still had long hair.

In the other hand, he held some pictures of Hotaru wearing her old school's uniform and had her long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. There was also several of her doing marathons and dancing.

"This photographs were kindly provided to me by some sources."

_**A large arrow pointed at the photographs.**_

_**It was labelled, 'Probably supplied by Haruhi's father and Hotaru's mother."**_

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"As for Misaki..."

He held up a photo when she was in the school in the U.S, with her hair in a high ponytail.

There was another picture of her singing during a concert and wearing her costume for choir.

The last one was her as an elementary school student in which she was holding up a cute kitten in her hands.

"Courtesy to the Photography Club in Ouran Middle School and Misaki's friend, Kurakano Momoka."

The eyes of everyone in the vicinity lit up instantly.

Let the competition...

_Begin!_

* * *

The trio was dragged into a cave.

What she didn't know was that she had been holding Kaoru's hand the whole time.

She was put into a dark van on the beach.

What she didn't know was Mitsukuni's reason for overreacting.

She was confronted by a spear.

_He's a senpai, not a sentai!_

They weren't able to get even the slightest reaction from her. Not Misaki, not Haruhi, not Hikaru.

It left them scratching their heads in confusion as they thought about what they hadn't tested on them yet.

Suddenly, a bright lightbulb flickered on top of Tamaki.

"I GOT IT!"

* * *

With the same reactions from Misaki, Haruhi and Hotaru, they wondered if the trio was even afraid of anything at all.

Sure, it was impossible, since everyone had to have some sort of fear or weakness.

"Eh, Boss, what are you doing?"

Tamaki was kneeling near a patch of plants and digging furiously, hard at work.

"I'm digging for some grass snakes."

**"But even if the snakes are disgusting it doesn't count as a fear, Boss."**

...

...

"Wait-"

"Are there supposed to be any grass snakes here?"

...

...

"BOSS!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"**Those aren't grass snakes, they are the poisonous Habu snakes!"**

Tamaki looked at the bucket in horror, before letting out a shriek.

* * *

Misaki was lying on a mat, wondering about things only she knew.

She closed her eyes as she sighed, trying to shut out the light and the noise.

She thought she heard a scream.

She immediately jolted up and looked around attentively as she rose to her feet.

_Another scream._

Her head shot up towards the direction of a tall rock.

Her green eyes widened in horror as she bolted towards the rock.

For she had just seen Kura-chan and her two friends get cornered by two burly thugs on the cliff.

She could see Haruhi up there as well, with both of the men glaring at her.

And what made it worse...

Hotaru was up there as well.

The men certainly didn't look like they had good intentions

* * *

Misaki dashed up the side of the gigantic rock.

As soon as she reached the top, she was greeted by a horrifying sight.

One of the thugs were grabbing two of Kura-chan's friends.

Kura-chan had managed to squirm free.

"Kura-chan!" Misaki stepped forward.

"Quickly! Get Tamaki-senpai and the others!"

Kura-chan nodded before running off the side of the rock to fund the Host Club.

Misaki stepped in front of of the man who was attempting to go after Kura-chan.

He leered at her. His slurrrd speech immediately told her that he was drunk.

"Oooooh, another pretty lady... Want to join us?"

Misaki glared at him.

She cast a glance at the thug holding Haruhi and Hikaru.

_She had to end this quick... They're in danger..._

She took a deep breath as she got into fighting stance.

"Sir, I would have to ask that you let go of them."

The man laughed.

"Or whaaattt? You gonna hit me, girrrlliieee?"

Misaki nodded sternly.

"But of course."

She immediately launched on top of him and punched his face.

Startled, he let go of the two girls.

"Go! Help Kura-chan!"

She knocked the man out by swiftly kicking the top of his head.

As she sent the man collapsing in a heap, she immediately turned around to help out Haruhi and Hikaru.

Her eyes widened in horror.

The man was dangling Haruhi by the scruff of her shirt over the edge of the cliff.

Even as she frantically ran towards them, she could see the thug's grip loosening as he uttered spiteful words at Haruhi.

Hotaru was screaming at the thug to leave Haruhi alone. She beat and kicked at the thug but to no avail.

Then he let go of Haruhi completely.

And Misaki watched as Haruhi fell, down from the cliff to the sea.

* * *

"HARUHI!"

Two voices rang out in unison.

Hotaru had finally struggled free by biting the man's hand.

She dashed forward as if to launch herself off the cliff after Haruhi.

A hand stopped and dragged her back.

Before the person himself dived off the cliff.

"Tamaki-senpai..."

Misaki said, in shock.

She suddenly caught sight of the remaining thug.

_That thug did that to Haruhi!_

With a dark aura around her, she stepped forward.

However, Hotaru was already a step in front of her.

She was screaming as she ran forward, and punched him.

He grabbed Hotaru again but she was struggling and kicking him violently.

Misaki ran forward and planted her foot in his face.

He let go of Hotaru, who stumbled free.

It was as if there was a field of red in her vision. She couldn't control her actions, and all she could think of is to beat the thug up for everything he did.

She launched herself at him and kicked him in the stomach.

He stumbled to the ground and Misaki started to punch his face in deliberation.

A tear had made her way down her cheek.

A bunch of footsteps came from behind her.

"Misaki!"

Someone suddenly grabbed her hand to stop from her beating the thug up any longer and started to tug her away.

Misaki turned around suddenly, about to tell off whoever it was.

She calmed down immediately when she saw it was Kaoru.

She stood up, glancing at the thug who was thoroughly beaten up with a huff, but otherwise already calmed down.

She suddenly blinked.

_Did she... really do that?_

* * *

Haruhi was safe.

Now Misaki was in her room, preparing for dinner.

Hikaru had yelled at Hotaru for being so reckless

Tamaki had yelled at Haruhi for rushing up there by herself.

With a sigh, she reached for the bag of clothes that she had requested for her maids to pack.

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion and she let out a gasp.

_Did... her bag get mixed up?_

Instead of her old T-shirts and dresses (Nobody ever bothered to get her new clothes), inside the bag was beautifully made and stylish clothes, ranging from nightdresses to blouses and skinny jeans.

There was a note in the bag.

_Dear Misaki,_

_I dropped by your house today hoping to see you again, but you weren't at home._

_I happened to chance upon your helpers packing your bag with such unfashionable and old clothes. _

_So I put some clothes of my own design in ;)_

_Hope you like them, and I hope to be able to see you again._

_~Yuzuha_

Misaki felt really touched.

A smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you so much, Yuzuha-san."

* * *

Misaki twitched.

The tension was awkward, to say the least.

Hikaru and Hotaru were refusing to talk to each other.

Tamaki and Haruhi were ignoring each other and ironically they were sitting right next to each other.

She was sitting in between Kaoru and Hikaru, and Hotaru sitting next to Hikaru.

Mitsukuni and Mori were shifting in their seats uncomfortably.

The tension was pretty much evident.

She sighed.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of dinner.

She immediately picked up several crab legs at once.

She cracked them swiftly before eating them.

Misaki continued to eat, as if venting her fury by eating the delicious crab legs.

She realised that Haruhi and Hotaru were also doing the same.

Misaki saw everyone twitching in their seats, but Tamaki spoke first, but more to Haruhi than Hotaru and Misaki.

"Don't you think you're eating too much?"

Haruhi cracked a crab leg and ate it in a second.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

Tamaki slouched.

"This crab is _in-crabbable, _don't you think?"

Misaki twitched.

_That pun..._

Hikaru suddenly spoke, turning away from Hotaru, but obviously talking to her.

"Idiot. You're going to get sick."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and ate more crab legs in defiance.

Misaki turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru... Don't worry about me getting sick, because I've been eating crabs all my life."

That part was true. The maids often brought her to a restaurant to eat crab legs. She always sat alone while the maids occupied another table.

Kaoru gave her a small smile.

"Of course, Misaki."

There was silence.

Then...

"Haruhi, Hotaru, I see you haven't learnt your lesson. I won't talk to you again until you do. Kyoya, lead me to my room."

Both of them stalked off without another word.

Misaki sighed and wiped her hands on her napkin.

"Just apologise, will you?"

Haruhi and Hotaru looked at her.

Mitsukuni and Mori agreed.

"Yeah! Haru-chan, Taru-chan, you had us really worried!"

Both of them tilted their heads.

**"You guys were... worried?"**

Misaki sweatdropped.

"Of course. _Baka."_

Mitsukuni nodded.

They were silent.

"Sorry, guys." Haruhi spoke up.

"Yeah." Hotaru added, crossing her arms.

Everyone grinned and embraced them in a group hug.

Suddenly, Haruhi and Hotaru keeled over, clutching their stomachs.

"Oh no!"

"Get them to the nearest restroom!'

**"Quickly!"**

As Haruhi and Hotaru rushed off, everyone looked at Misaki expectantly.

"You're-"

"Not going to throw up?"

Misaki sighed.

"Didn't I say that I wouldn't get sick and throw up?"

* * *

She was lying on the bed in her room.

There had suddenly been a black out, and she was lying on the bed and staring off quite literally into nothingness.

Suddenly, there was a few knocks on the door.

"C-Come in!"

She sat up a flashlight shone her way.

"Misaki? So this is your room, huh?"

Misaki smiled.

"Kaoru! What is it?"

Even though it was dark and she could see practically nothing, she could imagine Kaoru scratching his head in embarassment.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

He made his way over and beside her on the bed.

"Are you OK?"

Misaki blinked.

"I'm fine, Kaoru! Why do you ask?"

"Well...Just now on the rock, you seemed pretty worked up. I've never seen you like that before."

Misaki sighed as she turned to face him.

"To be honest..."

She turned again and stared off into space.

"I was quite surprised at myself too."

Kaoru placed his hand on her shoulder.

She blushed a bit before sighing.

"I was scared."

* * *

She was walking to the room that Kaoru had said was Kyoya's room.

She was feeling the walls and once she found a door, she grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.

Taking a few steps forward, she turned the corner and took a glance.

She wasn't expecting to see anything because of the black out.

However, there was light filtering through the windows and Misaki's jaw dropped.

Kyoya was on top of Haruhi and Hotaru. He was using both hands to hold their arms together.

Misaki glared at him. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

She took a step forward.

"Kyoya-senpai..."

Kyoya continued talking to Haruhi and Hotaru.

He did not hear her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

Kyoya-senpai left the room soon after, without even giving her an explanation. Thanks to the intervention of Tamaki-senpai.

"Haruhi... What were the both of you doing?"

Misaki found the fact that he completely ignored Hotaru interesting.

"Hotaru. Hikaru was looking for you."

Hotaru nodded and slipped out of the room, but not before warning Tamaki.

"Don't you dare ever hurt her, Suou-senpai."

Misaki blinked. She personally felt there was more meaning to the phrase than to the eye.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and a loud rumble was heard.

Hotaru ought to be really happy right now. Misaki didn't know anyone who liked lightning better. According to Hotaru, it was pretty?

_Another flash of lightning._

Haruhi gasped before jumping a bit.

Tamaki started to talk to her.

Haruhi decided to crawl into the wardrobe.

And Misaki, being the hard core otaku shipped them together and decided it was time for herself to vanish.

* * *

Apparently, Tamaki was doing something called S&amp;M?

Misaki smiled upon noticing that Hikaru and Hotaru were talking again.

However, Haruhi was giving Tamaki annoyed looks.

She sighed.

She took her bag of clothes from Yuzuha as she got onto the car that would bring them home.

She suddenly remembered something, turning towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru, could you tell your mother that I am grateful for the things she got me?"

Kaoru looked confused, but he smiled and agreed.

The car started moving.

Misaki blinked.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

Mitsukuni smiled at her.

"No, of course not!Why would you say that?"

Misaku sweatdropped.

Behind them, she could hear Tamaki's yells for them to come back.

"Are you _sure_?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Of course. Don't be stupid, Misaki."

Misaki turned around and saw Tamaki still chasing after the car.

* * *

The car stopped, and Misaki took her bag and started to get out.

She smiled and waved at the remaining people in the car, namely Kaoru and Hikaru and Haruhi. Also Kyoya, who was the driver.

As she got out, she suddenly stopped.

"Kaoru? Thank you."

Then she closed the door, and watched the car zoom out of sight into a tiny silver dot.

She walked up the hill to her house.

The very world of loneliness and sadness.


	13. Misaki in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**P.S. I will be skipping the Lobelia episodes because the Lobelia girls annoy me. A lot. Like Seriously.**

**Presenting to you Misaki in Wonderland. (I'm swapping the order of Misaki in Wonderland and Mitsukuni's Three Bitter Days)**

**Remember to review, favourite and follow :)**

**Thanks to aaa17, Guest and savitron9001 for reviewing last chapter!**

**I'm aiming for 50 reviews now! Click that review button, now XD**

***Crazy laughter LOL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl around the age of 15 sat in her chair with the principal. She wore a simple white dress and her jet black hair was down.

"Hm. I see that most of your paperwork is done. Shinozaki-san, why don't you talk a walk around while I finish up the paperwork and make the necessary arrangements?"

Misaki smiled at Mr. Principal before standing up from the chair and preparing to leave.

"Oh, and welcome back, Shinozaki-san. We are fortunate to have an excellent ex-pupil back with us again."

She turned around.

"Thank you!"

She gently pushed the door open before closing it and leaning on it with a sigh.

_She was back here again, huh?_

It had been way too long since she had left Ouran for the U.S.

She frowned as memories, both pleasant and unpleasant, started to play in her mind.

_ Coming here..._

It meant meeting with people that she was close to again. It meant leaving some friends from the U.S behind.

It might have meant meeting people that she would rather avoid if possible.

_Two, in fact._

She sighed.

She came across a room.

_Music room 3...?_

She had forgotten about the redundant number of music rooms.

As if on impulse, she walked forward and quietly pushed open the two doors.

She peered inside, and was quite surprised to see a familiar bunny dressed in a coat and holding a watch.

"Huh? That's a bunny?"

It hopped around in circles before jumping down into this massive hole that had suddenly appeared in the expensive marble.

"H-hey! Please wait up!"

She ran forward.

She tripped on a banana peel.

_Blasted banana peel..._

And ended up diving headfirst into the hole.

"AAAHHHH!"

* * *

She was still currently in the process of falling down.

"This feels kinda nostalgic..."

She frowned as she continued falling.

"This is exactly like Alice in the Wonderland! Oh my gosh!"

She started to squeal.

Alice in the Wonderland was practically her childhood obsession. She was probably the most obsessed and devoted fan ever.

"Um..."

She looked down at herself.

"When did I change clothes?"

She was now wearing a pink dress with black frills with a little white apron.

She realized that her hair was braided and tied with a giant red bow.

She was quite confused, but decided that it wasn't too bad.

"When will I land-AAH?!"

She suddenly landed and sat on this expensive looking Renaissance vase.

"Lucky that the fall wasn't that painful... Or that the vase didn't break."

She sighed as she got up from the vase and put it back into place, for it had shifted when she landed.

She looked around for the rabbit.

She saw him waltzing through a tiny door in the wall.

"How do I get through there? Or get out of here, for that matter?"

She saw a monkey with black hair on a piano that was beside this banana tree.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled as she approached him.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

To her surprise, the monkey squeaked in alarm and screamed before chewing furiously on a banana, shrieking as he ran after the rabbit through the tiny door.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you."

Misaki sighed, before turning to look at the banana.

"This makes you shrink, huh?"

She picked up the rest of the banana cluster and ate one.

"There isn't a dustbin nearby... I guess I'll leave it in that corner where no one will slipp on it."

She threw the banana into the corner of the room.

Then, the magical effects of the banana kicked in and she shrinked down to a remarkably tiny size.

With that, she pushed the tiny door back open, and dashed through the darkness.

* * *

The little corridor was rather small and dark.

At the end of the corridor with a pair of pink-coloured doors that was that heart-shaped.

She curiously pushed open the doors and walked into this tiny room.

She looked around in surprise.

There was about 9 shrines in all.

As she walked past, she made out each shrine.

The first one was a light green with a friendship bracelet on it.

The second one was purple with a black notebook on top.

The third one was was a white colour with a miniature crown on top.

The fourth one was a dark blue one with a seashell and a black belt on it.

The fifth one was red with the japanese kanji of 'Girl' on it.

The sixth one was a pastel blue with what Misaki saw was a whoopee cushion that was for pranking.

The seventh one was a bright marigold colour with a packet of coffee powder and a small cat figurine.

The eighth one was a cute pink colour with a little rabbit sitting on it as well as an entire strawberry shortcake.

The last one, was a pastel orange colour. There was a familiar stuffed cat on it as well as a pen with a pumpkin on it. There was also a photo of two bowls of triple-scoop ice creams.

Walking through the shrines made her feel...

_Happy._

Before exiting from the other side of the room, she turned back and smiled for absolutely no reason at all.

"Thank you."

Then she turned around and walked briskly out of the door.

And into a waterslide.

"AAAHHH!"

* * *

She slid down the chute and into a fairly large pool.

She looked around, now sopping wet.

"W-Where am I?"

Misaki frowned at the pool she was currently standing.

"Hm. It seems like even though your life isn't one of the worst, it wasn't easy. You've suffered quite a lot too."

She jumped and turned behind.

Beside the pool, there was a caterpillar wearing glasses lounging on a giant mshroom.

"W-What do you mean?"

The caterpillar breathed into his pipe and blew out several bubbles, before answering.

"I recommend you get out of the pool. It isn't safe."

Misaki frowned.

"Why-"

There was suddenly this bubbling noise behind her.

"EEK!"

There were this three absolutely hideous-looking crocodiles behind her. They looked familiar, somehow.

Misaki quickly made her way to the side of the pool before climbing up.

The crocodile in the middle somehow managed to hold onto Misaki's leg.

She kicked it back into the middle of the pool, and the other two followed their leader.

Misaki sighed, before walking over to the mushroom.

"What were those things?"

"Hm?"

The caterpillar adjusted his glasses.

"They are monsters you never want to see again."

"Oh."

Misaki stood and stared at the pool for a bit.

"Hm..."

She glanced back at the yellow bespectacled caterpillar, as she asked.

"I need to ask you something important."

The caterpillar looked up, his interest piqued.

"It's very serious."

The caterpillar set down his notebook.

"Well, what is it?"

Misaki pointed at the notebook.

"Is that a Death Note?"

The caterpillar blinked at her.

...

...

...

"Of course not. If it was, you would have died already."

* * *

"Anyway, why do you always write in the notebook if it's not a Death Note?"

The caterpillar sighed, exasperated. His spectacles flashed.

"I'm offended. I'm not the kind of person who would kill people like that. In case you didn't notice, I was joking earlier."

Misaki smiled as she nodded.

"I see! I knew that you were nice, Kyoya-senpai!"

The caterpillar smirked, but remained silent.

"That's interesting. This is the first time I've ever met you, yet you know my name?"

Misaki coughed.

"To be honest, it just blurted out. I'm sorry."

The caterpillar's spectacles flashed.

"Oh, excuse me!"

The caterpillar looked up from writing in his little black book.

"Do you know how I could get back to my original size?" Misaki asked in earnest.

"One side makes you smaller, one side makes you bigger. You can settle the bill at the end of the month."

Misaki smiled.

_I presume he is talking about the side of the mushroom..._

Suddenly, Nekozawa and his little sister walked towards the mushroom.

"Two pieces of mushroom." Nekozawa said.

The caterpillar nodded.

"Pay me the money at the end of the month as well."

Nekozawa and his sister each plucked a bit from the mushroom and took a bite.

"I'm getting _smaller!" _His voice became into a squeak.

He immediately shrank and became a cute little baby.

However, his sister started to grow taller.

"I'm getting _bigger!"_ His sister commented triumphantly as she started growing.

She looked like a typical high school teenager.

She sat on the side of the mushroom and started to bat her eyelashes at the caterpillar Kyoya.

Misaki sweatdropped.

She immediately noticed that the little baby Nekozawa was crawling away towards a door that she didn't know was there.

"Hey, Kirimi-chan! Your brother is crawling away!"

Misaki called.

Kirimi rolled her eyes.

"Let him be. Mother's on the other side."

Her annoyed look replaced with a sweet one as she turned back to Kyoya the Caterpillar.

Misaki sighed.

She hurriedly waved to Kyoya.

"B-Bye! Kyoya-senpai!"

She ran through the door, feeling Kyoya writing down something in his book.

* * *

"Where did little Nekozawa go? I hope he isn't hurt..."

She walked through and saw a door.

She noticed a pretty lady with brown hair sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, holding Nekozawa. The lady was fondly talking to him as she cradled him in her arms.

"I'm glad that he found you. And that you're taking such great care of him."

The lady turned around and beamed at her.

Suddenly, a banana soared past Misaki's head towards the Duchess.

She dodged the banana like it was a normal everyday occurence and introduced herself.

"Welcome! I'm the Duchess, lazing on the couch over there is my cat, and behind you is my cook, who is currently making banana soup!"

Misaki glanced at a couch where a cat was lying on and smirking at her.

She smiled. She loved cats a lot.

Then, she turned around.

"TAMAKI, YOU IDIOT!"

The cook screamed as she threw the final banana and ran off somewhere.

Misaki turned to the Duchess.

"Does she do that often?"

The Duchess sighed.

"Yes. Yes she does."

She pulled out a watch and looked at it orriedly.

"Looks like the Queen is summoning me. I have to go. Will you take care of the baby for me?"

Misaki smiled as she took over the little Nekozawa.

The chair the Duchess was sitting on started to spin at a rapid speed and it, along with the Duchess, disappeared into the ground.

Misaki blinked.

She held the baby gently as she turned to look at the cat.

"Hello. What's your name?"

The cat continued to smirk as he flicked his tail.

"That doll isn't hers, you know."

"D-Doll?"

She looked down at the baby in her arms.

The baby was gone. in its place, there was a wooden cat doll that looked extremely adorable.

"Why has it become a-"

She looked up, and saw that the cat was gone.

Sighing, she placed the cat doll on the sofa, wrapped it up in blankets in case it became a baby again and walked out of the room.

* * *

She was walking in this corridor that had tall white columns on both sides of it.

She saw the cat leaning on one such pillar, smirking at her.

"Oh. Hello again, Neko-san!"

The cat's smirk widened.

"Don't call me Mr. Cat. I'm Hikaru."

Misaki smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

She continued walking on.

Hikaru slid around the pillar, only to appear on the other side.

He did this for several times.

"Hikaru? Can you and Kaoru stop? I'm getting a headache."

Hikaru reappeared, smirking.

"What are you talking about? I-" He slid back into the pillar.

"_Am_ Hikaru."

Kaoru appeared and slid out from the other side.

Misaki walked over and leaned in close to him, looking at him.

"You're not Hikaru, you're Kaoru!"

She grinned and started to poke him.

"Come on, admit it, Kao-ru!"

Kaoru blinked a few times in disbelief.

Then, he smiled as he leaned against the pillar.

"How did you know?"

She tilted her head.

"What do you mean? It was kind of obvious to me, you know?"

Kaoru was astounded.

"To be honest, I don't know either. When I saw you, I just thought of um, well, _you._"

Misaki smiled.

"Why are you so quiet? Do I get a prize for telling you two apart or something?"

She joked, grinning at him.

Kaoru blinked a few times, the red rising to his face for some reason.

He took a deep breath.

He couldn't take his eyes off her green ones.

Then, Kaoru smiled.

"Of course you do."

Misaki's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Misaki?"

"What's up, Kaoru?"

"Could you... stop talking?"

"W-why?"

"Just be quiet for a moment, OK?"

She smiled.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

_W-When did Kaoru get so close?_

Kaoru was slowly leaning over to her.

Then, he kissed her.

* * *

Misaki could feel the red rising to her face.

She closed her eyes and the kiss had already ended.

For some reason, she felt rather disappointed.

Kaoru smiled at her, equally red.

Then he disappeared behind the pillar and out popped Hikaru from the other side.

"So how did it feel? That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Hikaru grinned, his arms crossed.

Misaki blinked.

She could feel herself becoming flustered.

"D-don't laugh, Hikaru! If you do, I'll make sure to find Hotaru and get her to kill you. A-assuming you don't kiss her first!"

'Hotaru' had popped out of her mouth, too.

Hikaru blinked.

"WHAT?!"

"Bye, Hikaru!" She started to run towards the end of the corridor.

Then she stopped, and looked back, the blush on her cheeks again and with a tiny smile.

"Bye, Kaoru."

* * *

She walked into a dining room.

It had a lot of chairs and tables.

Occupied in one, there was three people sitting there. One of them was eating cake quickly. The other one was sitting upright with his eyes closed and the third person was sleeping with his head on the table.

"Misaki! Want some cake?!"

Misaki walked over to them and sat on the chair opposite of the boy dressed as a rabbit.

She opened her mouth, and the boy stuffed a forkful of cake into her mouth.

She blinked, and smiled.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni raised an eyebrow and looked at her with wide, brown eyes. Yet he didn't say anything.

"So!"

Misaki looked up.

The blonde boy wearing the hat said.

"What are you planning on doing when you get into Ouran?"

Misaki blinked.

"Um... Study?"

The boy grinned.

"Looks like you have the same problem as the person who will enter this dining room in about exactly 10 minutes."

Misaki blinked.

"Actually, I plan on studying a bit to get good grades. When I've settled down more I'll join a club."

She sighed.

"Maybe I'll have fun."

The blond boy smiled at her. He opened his eyes. They were a pretty shade of blue.

"That's the way! But it's not _maybe_,"

He held up a finger, and winked.

"It's _definitely_!"

He smiled and sipped some tea.

Misaki sighed.

"Tamaki-senpai... How are you so sure about that?"

Tamaki simply smiled.

"Is Mori alright? I don't think he's the type to sleep like that."

Mori had a nose bubble which popped.

"Now, now... How did you know I was Tamaki? And Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai, too?"

"Yeah. How did you know, Misa-ki?"

Mori sat up as he joined in. Misaki was getting more confused by the minute.

**"How?"**

* * *

5 clocks appeared beside the table and chimed in unison.

"It's always 3 here."

Mitsukuni sipped some tea.

Misaki was quiet.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

Mitsukuni smiled.

"That's easy! Seek an audience with the Queen!"

Misaki smiled at him.

"But first have more cake, Misaki!"

Mitsukuni stuffed her mouth with practically an entire piece of cake. He then dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks." She smiled after she swallowed down the mass of layers and cream.

"There's a trial with the Queen now. The Duchess is going to be executed."

Misaki gaped.

"W-why?"

Tamaki sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. It might be on a whim, I suppose."

Misaki stood up.

"I have to stop her."

She started to dash up the staircase, away from the dining room.

"Bye, Mitsukuni, Tamaki-senpai, Mori!"

Tamaki chuckled.

"Even in dreams, Misaki will still be Misaki, huh?"

Mori sat up and looked at Misaki as she ran away.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Mitsukuni beamed at Misaki as he watched her go.

"Misa-ki has come a long way, hasn't she?"

* * *

"Stop right there!"

Misaki stopped. She turned around to see a girl wearing a red card costume with blonde hair.

"I'm not going to let you go in there."

The girl continued to speak.

"If you go in there, you might never come out again!"

Misaki saw a girl with bangs and long dark hair running past her into a court room.

"Please, I have to help the Duchess."

The girl with blonde hair crossed her arms.

"Fine. But you promise to stay out of trouble, OK?"

Misaki smiled.

"Of course, Hotaru."

"Oh, and when you get out, remember to drink some coffee with me? I feel like I'm gonna sleep! OK? Don't let her give you a sentence or something!"

Misaki sweatdropped at the coffee addict.

"Sure, Hotaru."

Then she ran past the girl with long blonde hair and into the court room.

* * *

Misaki was smiling as she watched Mother and Daughter reunite.

Suddenly, she heard the King, Ranka-san call out to her.

"Shinozaki-san, please don't take what I've said earlier to heart. You may be distant from everyone at home, but you're still a family. And if they're mean to you..."

He stood up and gestured towards everyone in the scene.

"You have a family, right here."

Misaki smiled.

She wiped a tear from the corner of one of her eyes.

"Thank you, Ranka-san."

She turned away, and saw Kaoru and Mitsukuni smiling at her, Kyoya writing in the book that he claimed wasn't a Death Note, Tamaki fangirling at Haruhi's cuteness, Mori looking after Mitsukuni and Hotaru promptly arguing with Hikaru again.

She gave a small smile at everyone. The warm smiles, the cheers, the loud yells.

_Her family._

_Her home._

* * *

And that was when she woke up.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She promptly blushed when she saw Kaoru kneeling close to her.

"Misaki? Are you OK? You've never slept during Host Club Hours before."

Misaki smiled at him, before recalling her dream.

_He... he..._

Misaki started to glow bright red.

Kaoru blinked.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Misaki?"

Misaki played with the end of her braid as she nodded, feeling really self-conscious.

She looked up, and saw everyone standing around herself and Haruhi.

They were all dressed up as Alice in the Wonderland characters. Misaki resisted the powerful urge to start fangirling right then.

She saw that she was in an outfit as well.

She took Kaoru's outstretched hand as she got herself up properly.

She took up the nearest tray of snacks and prepared to start the service.

Misaki smiled.

_That was the best and weirdest dream ever..._

_But I do believe that they're my family._

_And this is my home._

She looked around Music Room 3.

_I know it is._


	14. Mitsukuni's 3 Bitter Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**A/N: I feel really guilty now for not updating. And it will probably stay that way until my exams are over. I think I may have writer's block as well, so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC or the story is just bad now :(**

**I apologise for this being shorter than usual, too...**

**Thanks to saviton9001, Guest, aaa17 and AbbySmiles86 for reviewing, and thank to those who have been sticking around for so long :)  
**

**If you liked this chapter... Review, favourite and follow.**

* * *

"Oh."

"What should we do?!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

What has happened?

What _exactly _has happened?_  
_

Everyone turned around to look at the source of the chaos.

And everyone gasped.

The cause of everyone's apparent and imminent deaths was...

A Usa-Chan soiled with tea.

* * *

A peaceful 10 minutes ago, Hikaru and Kaoru had been chasing Hotaru and Misaki around Music Room 3.

"**C'mon! We just want to see what you look like in bunny costumes!"**

Misaki ducked behind a sofa.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda sick of cosplaying..."

Hotaru glared at Hikaru.

"Why should I have to cosplay, I'm not even in the club! Leave me alone, will you?!"

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief, thinking no one had spotted her yet.

"I found you."

Misaki jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

A blush grew on her cheeks.

She immediately sprang and started to run away from Kaoru.

Just as Hotaru somehow managed to leap over a table.

Hikaru foolishly tried to imitate her in his pursuit.

He knocked over a teapot, which spilled tea...

All over Usa-Chan.

Then, time stood at a standstill, and chaos ensued.

* * *

Kyoya calmly looked up from his computer.

"I don't mind the racket you all are making, seeing as the only guest around is Hotaru..."

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"And you all certainly don't want to wake Honey-senpai up."

Everyone glanced towards the center of the room, where a little tent-like structure was set up for Mitsukuni to take his afternoon nap in.

"But what should we do?! Usa-chan is soiled! Usa-chan was given to Honey-senpai by his recently deceased grandmother!"\

Tamaki exclaimed in a panic.

Misaki frowned.

"What about... we jut wake him up and apologise? I'm quite sure Mitsukuni isn't the type who would blow up and-"

"NO! That's where you're wrong, Misaki!"

Tamaki bursted out as he stepped up in front.

He glanced at Mitsukuni, utterly petrified.

"I heard that once, when the Haninozuka's family was conducting some sort of training with some military soldiers from a foreign country. Honey-senpai happened to be taking his afternoon nap. Then, one of the soldiers carelessly tried to wake him up."

"**A-and t-then? What happened after that?"**

"It's said that that day, Honey-senpai wiped out more than half of the soldiers there and that is the reason why Japan has been on bad terms with other countries ever since."

Tamaki shivered.

"And that," He pointed at Misaki. "Is why we can't wake him up! Especially with what just happened to his precious Usa-chan!"

He shot an angry look at Hikaru and Kaoru, who merely shrugged.

"**Blame it on Hotaru and Misaki for being so uncooperative."**

A tick mark appeared on Hotaru's forehead.

"What do you mean, _uncooperative! _I don't even have to cosplay 'cause I'm not even in the Host Club!"

"**Come to think of it, which Club are you in?"**

"I'm not from a club! I'm in Track and Field!"

Hotaru growled.

Hikaru grinned.

"Well, that explains how you ran so fast, and jumped over the table so easily."

Haruhi sighed.

"Come on guys. Honey-senpai is going to wake up sooner or later."

Misaki smiled, agreeing.

"We might as well wake him up now, I'm sure he won't mind!"

Everyone (Except Kyoya) looked at her surprised.

"**You sure about that?"**

"Yeah. Last time when me and Mitsukuni got washed away at the water park, I woke him up and he didn't seem to mind."

"**Those are completely different circumstances."**

Tamaki suddenly began again.

"Furthermore, I suspect Honey-senpai has a split personality."

Tamaki leaned forward, and finished his sentence in a whisper.

"_He's blood type AB."_

Haruhi and Hotaru seemed unconvinced.

"_He has the same blood type as...Kyoya."_

Misaki blinked.

_Oh. That's right._

Kyoya suddenly looked over from his computer. He grinned unnaturally.

"Did you say something? Tamaki..."

"N-no! Not at all, Kyoya!" He denied frantically.

There was silence.

...

"This is no good! What should we do?!"

Tamaki started to freak out again.

He started to whisper some sort of nonsensical, stange plan that involved summoning Mitsukuni's grandmother's spirit and having her make a new Usa-Chan.

Misaki sighed.

She walked over to the peacefully sleeping Mitsukuni.

Everyone froze.

Tamaki along with Kaoru and Hikaru was shaking their heads warningly. While the rest just watched on, afraid of what was to come.

Misaki stretched a hand towards Mitsukuni.

* * *

She shook his shoulder.

Mitsukuni shifted and growled something under his breath as he resumed his sleep.

A dark aura started to surround him, and Misaki noticed that the others were backing away from the tent slowly.

She sighed.

Mitsukuni sat up abruptly.

The aura was getting stronger... and stronger...

The aura was practically warning her to back away and let him sleep or else.

To be honest, Misaki was scared for a moment there.

"Mitsukuni."

The aura suddenly faded away.

Mitsukuni rubbed his eyes and smiled at her.

Pink flowers appeared sparkling in the air around him as he tilted his head.

"What is it, Misa-ki?"

Misaki smiled.

The sudden change of auras was remarkable, and Misaki thought that Tamaki might be right about his having split personalities.

"You see..."

Misaki took Usa-chan from the table and held it up for him to see.

"Usa-chan got dirty..."

Mitsukuni looked at Usa-chan, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"How did he get dirty?" Mitsukuni asked quietly.

"Um... You see... "

Misaki turned to Mori for help.

He appeared by her side in an instant.

"Mitsukuni. Usa-chan wanted tea. So he had some."

Mitsukuni looked between them and the soiled bunny in Misaki's hands.

There was a moment of silence.

Misaki wondered what Mitsukuni was thinking.

He suddenly broke into a wide smile.

"I see! Takashi, Misaki, do you think he'd like some cake as well?"

Misaki gaped at him, astounded.

_He's... not mad?_

* * *

A few days later, Mitsukuni was happily sitting at his table with Usa-chan, who was free from tea.

He grinned as he shovelled down a few cakes, eating at the very least 5.

A chocolate cake. A mint cake. A vanilla and strawberry shortcake.

They all disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Misaki."

She turned around.

Kaoru was standing there, holding a slice of cake.

"Here. It was the most I could take from the larder. If I took more... Kyoya-senpai would kill me."

Misaki blinked.

_Seriously?_

_The last slice of cake, and he is letting me have it?_

"Come on. I know you didn't have much for lunch. You must be hungry."

He smiled, gently gesturing at the plate.

She looked at it.

_It's chocolate, too... One of his favourites..._

"Thank you, Kaoru..."

She took the plate gingerly, but then plopped down next to Kaoru.

"C'mon, we are sharing. You didn't have much for lunch, too..."

She cut off a piece of cake with the spoon and stuffed it in his mouth, before he could protest. For a completely random moment, she suddenly thought of her dream in Alice in Wonderland where Mitsukuni always shoved cake in her mouth.

Kaoru blinked.

"Is it good?" She smiled at him.

He nodded before turning away quickly.

Was he... OK?

Misaki was starting to wonder if the cake was spoilt and tasted terrible but Kaoru was hiding it just to be polite.

"...Is it spoilt or something...?"

Kaoru turned back almost immediately.

"O-Of course not... It tasted wonderful... T-Thanks."

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief, but she suddenly heard a cry of pain.

"AAAH!"

* * *

She turned around upon seeing Mitsukuni clasping one of his cheeks with some tears out of the corner of his eyes.

"Mitsukuni! What's wrong!"

He clenched his teeth, shaking his head heavily.

Mori-senpai suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Mitsukuni. Open your mouth."

He said, sounding more serious than ever.

"NO! There's n-nothing wrong with me, Takashi!"

Takashi ignored his pleas, as he suddenly pounced on him like a tiger, before wrenching his jaw open.

Mitsukuni teared up as he struggled futilely.

The room, full of the ladies and hosts alike, watching with a held breath.

Takashi straightened up, looking at Mitsukuni severely, and, with an air of announcing a death sentence, he said quietly, while breaking the silence at the same time.

"Mitsukuni. You have a cavity."

* * *

Following that, Tamaki enforced a strict 'No sweets' rule to the Host Club members. However, Misaki found it quite touching that the guests were determined to join in as well.

Not that she minded. Even though she was obsessed with ice-cream, she didn't eat it 24/7 like Mitsukuni did. She shuddered to think of the weight she would gain as she tried to imagine herself eating coffee-flavoured ice cream everyday.

As she walked into the gates after getting off from her car, she started walking towards class, when she bumped into Hotaru, drinking from a bottle of iced coffee.

Hotaru sipped from the straw as hoards of girls crowded around her in curiosity.

They started approaching her curiously.

"Good morning, Hotaru-san!"

"Is that a bottled drink?"

"Instant coffee, and now bottled coffee? Commoners are simply amazing!"

Hotaru got tick marks from that statement.

"I'm not a commoner, you know. I drink this bottled coffee here because I like coffee and it's really convenient."

Hotaru sighed, bottling up the drink and stowing it in her bag before it could cause any other unwanted attention.

"Oi, Hotaru. What's that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru was peering over their shoulders into Hotaru's bag.

Hotaru sighed.

"It's bottled coffee, Hikaru."

Hikaru immediately started to reach for it.

"No. Get your own bottle!"

Misaki sweatdropped as the two started to squabble again.

She turned to Kaoru.

"Honey-senpai can't eat candy for three days, huh?"

Kaoru said to her, with a worried expression on his face.

Misaki sighed.

"I sure hope he'll be alright. Mitsukuni is seriously obsessed with cakes and sweets."

Kaoru laughed, before scratching the back of his head.

"A bit too obsessed, really. Just now me and Hikaru saw Mori-senpai taking his bag. It was full with sweets. I'm worried for the little guy."

"It must be torture for Mitsukuni, but it's for his own good."

Misaki stifled a yawn, she had been unable to sleep yesterday night. Again.

With a glance at Hotaru and Hikaru, Hikaru having snatched the bottle of coffee and Hotaru chasing him over it, Misaki turned to smile at Kaoru.

"C'mon, Kaoru! Let's get to class. We're going to be late."

With that, she quickly grabbed his hand and started to gently pull him along.

* * *

**Day one:**

Misaki sighed, as she sat next to Kaoru.

Today, Hotaru refused to come because she was still pissed off at Hikaru stealing her bottled coffee. (She was a major coffee addict)

Also, she had said something about training of some sorts? She didn't catch what Hotaru had said over the phone.

Suddenly, Mitsukuni pranced into the Music Room happily while humming a little tune. Hopping over to Takashi, he smiled and laughed a little before plopping down on the seat next to him.

"Takashi~ My tooth is all better now! See?"

Mitsukuni gestured at his cheek, which surprisingly wasn't swollen.

Takashi grunted, a hint of surprise in it.

Mitsukuni grinned.

"Can I have some cake, Takashi?"

He smiled before opening his mouth expectantly.

Takashi looked at him emotionlessly, before putting an ice pop into Mitsukuni's mouth.

"AAH!"

Mitsukuni cried out in pain as the ice pop touched his bad tooth, causing his whole cheek to swell up again.

"Looks like your tooth isn't completely healed yet."

Takashi said, as he stood up and walked away, Mitsukuni looking after him, clutching his cheek, his eyes teary.

* * *

**Day two:**

Mitsukuni grinned happily as he stepped in front of the table. Misaki stood there, serving tea as she raised an eyebrow at him.

'Hello ladies~"

He smiled, pink flowers blooming all around him.

"Would you all like some cake? I'll cut it for you~"

The eyes of the clients widened as they immediately got up and started to walk away hurriedly.

"We're so sorry, Honey! We can't!"

Honey looked at them, raising a hand after them sadly, his eyes moist.

"NO! DON'T GO!"

He huddled in a corner. Misaki sighed.

Then, Haruhi walked into the room.

Mitsukuni looked up, before walking over to her.

"Haru-chan... Please give me some sweets... I can't stand this anymore..."

Haruhi's expression softened. As she quickly bent down and handed him something.

Misaki frowned. What ever Haruhi gave him, it didn't really look like sweets...

As expected, Mitsukuni fell to the ground dramatically, dropping the package next to him. As Misaki took a step closer, she squinted before groaning.

"Oh, Haruhi..."

She had given him a package of dried kelp.

* * *

**Day three:**

Mitsukuni walked into the Music room, with a dark aura radiating around him.

He then proceeded to topple onto the ground, refusing to move or host the ladies.

Tamaki walked over, concerned, holding out a hand to shake him.

Mitsukuni lay there, still, not responding.

"Well, that's it. 3 days and he has given up."

Tamaki sighed, shaking his head sadly. As he was about to stand up and move away, Mitsukuni suddenly snapped up and...

Bit Tamaki's elbow, like a piranha, refusing to let go as a vicious glare emitted from his brown eyes.

He made a sound that resembled a growl as Tamaki shrieked before standing up and attempting to shake Mitsukuni off.

Mori walked towards him, before gently separating the both of them.

"Mitsukuni. Don't take this out on other people."

Tamaki stood in his corner, whimpering.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. I thought I was a goner."

Mitsukuni's back was turned, faced away from Mori stubbornly.

He was trembling. In anger.

Misaki took a step forward.

"Takashi... YOU IDIOT!"

Mitsukuni stood up, his eyes moist, the aura around him becoming threatening and darker than ever.

Mitsukuni raised his hand towards Mori's direction, and Misaki realised what he was going to do.

He was too angry to think properly. Misaki wasn't going to let him to something he was going to regret sooner or later- Like hitting his best friend.

She moved to stand in front of Mori as she quickly grabbed his arm just as he was about lunge at Mori-senpai.

Mitsukuni's eyes widened a fraction, before narrowing.

"That's it! I hate you, I hate you Takashi! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

He screamed before barreling outside of the room.

Misaki sighed unhappily as she watched him go, his words stinging her slightly.

Mori then sunk to his knees.

"It's my fault... Twice... I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth..."

Misaki sighed as she clapped him on the back.

"Mori, you may be Mitsukuni's best friend, but it's not your responsibility to do that!"

Misaki waved her arms as she tried to prove a point. Mori stared at her blankly.

She sighed as she plopped down onto the ground and made her way to her emo-corner.

She poked at the walls and button mushrooms started to sprout.

Kaoru looked at her in alarm.

"Boss, I though you said that we cured her of your emo-tendencies!"

Hikaru poked his head around Kaoru as he glanced the growing mushrooms.

"Look, they're Button Mushrooms! I've only seen Boss grow Shitake Mushrooms..."

* * *

Misaki was deliberating a lot of things as she poked at the mushrooms.

Was Mitsukuni alright? Did he really hate everyone? Did he hate her? Did he really hate Mori?

She sighed as she put down her stick and wrapped her hands around her head.

She abruptly sat up and turned around as she sensed that Mitsukuni had returned, clutching Usa-chan and looking at Mori with teary brown eyes.

"I'M SORRY, TAKASHI!"

Misaki watched, slightly surprised as Mitsukuni launched himself at Mori and started to sob in his arms. The ends of her lips tugged upward slightly in a small smile as she realised that everything was going to be just alright, after all.

Mitsukuni raised his head and looked at Mori.

"I'm sorry, I don't hate you Takashi! From now on I promise that I will brush my teeth!"

He wailed, before turning to everyone else.

"And I'm sorry to you all too! I don't hate you guys!"

The ladies smiled in awe at the display of overwhelming cuteness.

Suddenly, a pretty girl with curly brown hair stepped up, facing Mori.

She looked serious. There was a kind of sad yet accepting aura around her and her hands that were clasped in front was shaking a little.

"I see who it is that is so close to your heart, Mori-senpai..."

She looked up at him. Mori looked back at her, completely silent.

"It's Honey-senpai, isn't it?"

Mori's silence proved to be an agreement, as she lowered her head again and resumed speaking, her voice shaking. Misaki realised that her whole body was shaking. She grew worried. Was this lady angry? Confused? Or shocked, maybe...

"That's so..."

She held her breath as the client continued on, inevidently bracing herself for the worst.

Misaki then realised that the client was looking up with huge, glittery and starry eyes. The brown-haired girl then continued in a not-so-controlled squeal.

"MOE!"

* * *

"I'm glad everything turned out fine,"

Misaki remarked as she and Kaoru walked along.

Hikaru had gone off to find Hotaru... It turned out that she had Track and Field training that day, which was why she didn't come.

Kaoru then nodded, before adding.

"Honey-senpai is happy again... Have you seen him eating the cakes?"

Misaki smiled as she remembered Mitsukuni stuffing his face with a large variety of cakes.

"Kyoya-senpai is going to cry when he sees the bill for the expenses, though..."

Misaki straightened up, as she imagined Kyoya with angry tears dripping down his face as he pushed in digits in his calculator, with Mitsukuni eating his 5th cake in the backround.

"Yeah, I can see definitely see that! Those cakes must be quite expensive..."

Kaoru shrugged.

"They are, actually... You really don't want to know."

Misaki laughed, as they reached the school gate.

She turned to see if Hikaru and Hotaru was going to join them.

There was no one there, except for Mitsukuni and Mori. Misaki smiled as she waved at them.

Kaoru nudged her.

"Want me to walk you home? I don't think Hikaru is coming."

Misaki smiled at him.

"Of course. Thank you, Kaoru!"

And so they walked out from the school, Misaki relieved that everything turned out alright.

* * *

Mitsukuni stared after the duo disappearing in the distance, his expression sad.

However, while he was sad, it didn't hurt, and Mitsukuni didn't understand why.

Was he happy to see Misaki happy with Kaoru?

So many emotions he didn't understand.

For an 18-year old boy, he was pretty naive at times.

Mitsukuni sighed, before realising something was missing.

He looked around, and rummaged in his bag. He then looked up at his friend beside him.

"Takashi... I think I dropped Usa-chan somewhere... Can you look after my bag as I go look for him?"

Mori gave a grunt in reply, however he was secretly surprised that Mitsukuni had misplaced Usa-chan.

Mitsukuni though he knew where Usa-chan was. He was probably in the hallway where he had set down his bag and Usa-chan so that he could open a chocolate wrapper.

As he walked nearer to that hallway, he spotted a girl lying on the ground, and a familiar blob of pink.

A feeling of horror descended in his stomach. His act of carelessness has allowed someone to fall and possibly get hurt!

He quickened his pace, as his Host instincts took over.

He smiled, handing out to his hand to the lady on the floor.

"I'm sorry! Are you OK?"

The girl blinked, as if in a daze.

"Are you hurt?"

She looked up at him, and her mouth moved upwards a little, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"What's your name?"

It was then did Mitsukuni realise how pretty this girl was. Midnight black hair that framed her face, straight and cut in layers, complimenting her pale complexion...

She was cute. And pretty, Mitsukuni admitted.

Maybe even prettier than Misaki.

He gently helped her up.

"What's your name?"

She still seemed to be in a daze, but she looked at him and replied, somewhat softly. Her voice had a soft edge to it, and Mitsukuni found that it was quite matching of her serene appearance.

"Reiko." She said quietly.

"Reiko Kanazuki."

* * *

**Hey guys, in case you are wondering, Reiko is an actual character, she meets Mitsukuni in chapter 41 but I'm shifting forward when they meet ^^**

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was rushed and probably really, really bad, but I tried my best on this one...**

**If you have any inquiries, feel free to PM, and don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**


	15. Feelings at Karuizawa

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**If you liked, review, favourite and follow!**

**Special thanks to StormingMyCastle, Guest-chan, and another Guest-chan for reviewing!**

* * *

"Hikaru... Your phone."

Kaoru muttered, pulling the bed covers over his head.

Hikaru yawned, turning around sleepily.

"Answer it for me, will you?"

Kaoru gave a weary sigh, before sitting up.

"You recognise the ringtone, don't you? Boss is calling."

"He's got to be kidding. 3 days into summer vacation and we can't even sleep in."

Kaoru rubbed his forehead.

"He's probably been up since dawn."

There was a click as both twins sat up together and finally answered the phone.

"SHE'S GONE! I CAN'T CONTACT HER AT ALL! IT'S A DISASTER!"

Hikaru hissed at the loud voice booming over the phone.

He sighed.

"Slow down, Boss, you're not making any sense at all."

He placed the phone to his ear and listened as Tamaki started to ramble off in a panic.

His amber eyes widened as he turned to Kaoru.

"What do you mean, Haruhi's gone?!"

* * *

Misaki sighed as she leaned against her bed and yawned.

It was now the school holidays, and being the paranoid person she was, she had finished her homework in the first day. It was something she regretted completely. Now, she was bored, with nothing to do at all. Sure it was only eight in the morning and she had stayed up late to finish the homework, but she couldn't sleep.

(She regretted eating the coffee ice cream yesterday, however it was delicious)

She wondered how Hotaru, Kura-chan, Haruhi, Mitsukuni, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru were doing. Hopefully, wherever they was, they were doing well and having more fun than she had. She stared resentfully at the messy pile of homework sitting on her desk.

Heaving a sigh, she walked over to her laptop and was about to start up her favourite PC game when suddenly, her light pastel pink handphone suddenly rang. The ringtone played loudly.

Misaki suddenly gaped in horror at the phone, realizing that it was the ringtone that played whenever Boss (Or rather, Tamaki) called.

She sighed as she picked up the phone and answered the call. At least talking to Tamaki-senpai was better than lying around lazily like a cat.

"Hello?" Misaki said curiously, as the other end was silent. There was several other clicking noises, and Misaki presumed that the Hosts were picking up one at the time.

When there was all in all 5 more clicks, Tamaki then chose to break the news.

"EVERYONE! THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE EMERGENCY!"

Misaku yawned, wondering what he was talking about.

"What is it Boss?" Hikaru deadpanned.

"Yeah Boss, it's only eight in the morning." Misaki took in a sharp intake of breath for no reason upon hearing Kaoru's voice.

Misaku heard a series of yawning over the phone, presumably from the sleepy hosts. Then, simultaneously, her mouth opened in response and she gave a small yawn.

So yawns were contagious after all.

Misaki sweatdropped as she heard some heavy breathing, presumably an agitated Tamaki.

"HARUHI! SHE'S GONE MISSING!"

Misaki smiled at how scared Tamaki was for Haruhi. She wondered if she should tell him the truth.

"She's been possibly kidnapped by gypsies... She's probably being tortured right NOW! Or maybe they've forced her into servitude..."

_Ok... That's going too far with vivid imagination. Haruhi just needed a some time to do her own things..._

**"Actually..."**

Misaku realized that she and Kyoya had spoken at the exact same time.

"Um... You talk, Kyoya-senpai."

Misaki said before keeping quiet.

On the phone somewhere, Kyoya cleared his throat before saying matter-of-factly.

"Actually, she's in Karuizawa."

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru sighed in unison as they put down the phone.

After they failed to surprise their monotone twin maids with an exploding elephant that shoot out rainbow streamers, they both just sat there, feeling bored.

Hikaru sighed, before slouching over, yawning.

"It's no fun without her."

Kaoru wondered who he was referring to. But there was only one person on his mind when Hikaru said that.

The image of a black-haired girl with green eyes immediately popped into his head, making his heartbeat race.

He looked back at Hikaru who continued, deep in thought.

"What are we going to do now?"

Looking over at his twin, concerned, Kaoru sighed as he leaned backwards, deep in thought.

* * *

"It's a pretty place to live at..."

Misaki smiled down at the place. It was beautiful, with plants that had obviously been trimmed with care, and she fangirled as she spotted a stray cat running around below.

In the distance, she could see Haruhi, looking pretty wearing an apron and having her brown hair tied back. She was currently putting up sone pure white-coloured sheets on the clothesline.

A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. Misaki turned around, smiling.

"What's up, Kaoru?"

Kaoru stood behind her with a sheepish smile.

"Misaki... Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to be standing at the door of the helicopter like that?"

Misaki blinked, before taking a step back in realization.

"Thanks, Kaor-"

She was suddenly cut off as a hyper Tamaki suddenly bounded to the door of the helicopter and leaned out almost completely, screaming.

"DON'T WORRY, MY HARUHI! DADDY HAS COME TO SAVE YOU!"

Misaki sighed, as Kaoru coughed and said.

"... Never mind, then."

As the helicopter descended onto a field in Karuizawa, Misaki winced as a few of Haruhi's painstakingly put up sheets started to fly up high into the air.

"Was there even a need to come here by helicopter?" Misaki wondered.

They all had houses in the area... Misaki never went to hers because it would be lonely. But still, Karuizawa wasn't even that far from the place that she lived.

Tamaki hollered at her.

"What is it you are saying, Misaki? Of course it is necessary in order to reach my precious daughter in time!"

"But Tama-chan! Haru-chan doesn't look too happy!"

Mitsukuni was completely correct, as the helicopter loomed closer to the area Haruhi stood, it became apparent that her expression was one that was anything but happy. More of horror, Misaki would say.

_Hotaru has a house in the area too, right? I had to cancel my meeting with her because of Tamaki..._

She sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialled Hotaru's number as she exited before Kyoya. She could've sworn that he wrote something down in his notebook.

Sighing she smiled and waved at Haruhi. She didn't give any response except for gaping at the lot of them.

Misaki sighed, feeling bad for Haruhi. She imagined Haruhi would want a break from being a cross-dresser all the time. However, Misaki admitted that she thought it was quite sweet of Tamaki to go this far to locate Haruhi- Even if his efforts weren't particularly appreciated.

Sighing, Misaki grinned as she heard Hotaru suddenly pick up the phone.

"Yo... Misaki!"

Misaki smiled in amusement.

"Hey, Hotaru? Do you want to come hang out with us?"

"You bet! See you later!"

Hotaru hung up as fast as a lightning bolt. Misaki laughed at the image of Hotaru running around getting ready like a restless cat.

She sighed and walked over next to Haruhi, as she could suddenly hear Tamaki proclaiming that he should be the one who got to stay in Haruhi's spare room, being the 'King' of the Host Club.

It was quickly shot down by the other members.

Misaki groaned, rubbing her head, and nudging Haruhi.

"Can I just bunk with you, Haruhi? I'll sleep on the floor."

Haruhi just shrugged and looked at the rest of the Host Club members with an annoyed expression on her face.

And before she even knew what was going on, a 'Refreshing' contest was in order!

* * *

Misaki sat next to the window, slightly bemused.

Tamaki was currently working hard trying to repair the fence, but all he managed to do was out a lot of nails in it. Mitsukuni was working hard by eating cake.

A small tinge of annoyance bubbled up in her stomach at the sight of Kaoru and Hikaru entertaining guests.

It... really confused her.

Annoyance was a feeling that was foreign to her... Or was it really annoyance?

Glancing at Kaoru grinning at a pair of pretty lady customers, Misaki gave a sigh as she rubbed her head.

She turned around as she heard Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly say a different greeting.

"Welcome to Pension Misuzu! Would you like us to pour some coffee, Hotaru?"

Hotaru coughed in disbelief over how nice they were before walking over to sit with Misaki.

Someone behind them, Misuzu-san fangirled at Kaoru and Hikaru's 'Refreshingness' as he awarded some points to them, causing them to smirk devilishly in unison.

* * *

Not too long later, Misaki suddenly heard beautiful music playing. Turning around, she realised that she had been sitting behind a piano all along, and right now Tamaki-senpai was sitting there and playing. The beautiful music soared around in the air and swooped up everyone's hearts. Looking out of the window, she saw that Kyoya had an amused smirk on his face, meaning that he had probably planned for this to happen.

Seeing Haruhi shoot Tamaki a small smile before heading out to take some laundry, Misaki smiled. She certainly did not expect this turn of events, and she immediately admired Tamaki for the lovely music he was playing now. It was filled with so much emotion, that Misaki could just sit and listen all day.

Spotting some passers-by outside the pension suddenly stop and make their way into the pension after hearing the music, Misaki sighed.

After this feat, Tamaki's victory was almost guaranteed. Misaki sweatdropped upon imagining the look of happiness on his face if he won the spare room and would be able to see Haruhi every day. Sitting beside her, she could hear Hotaru chuckle in amusement, no doubt thinking the same thing as her.

Deciding that she would go and find Kaoru, she got up and quietly excused herself before leaving Hotaru to happily drink coffee on her own.

Finding him outside leaning on the fence of the house, she smiled as she proceeded to lean on the wall behind him, smiling as she spoke, looking out onto the green fields nearby.

"Kaoru... Do you think that you and Hikaru can still win this? Boss is no slouch when it comes to the piano, it seems."

He turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Who knows? Kyoya-senpai pulled a smart move. The Boss didn't even notice the piano until he pointed it out... Hey, when did you start calling Tamaki Boss?"

She gave an amused laugh, wondering if it was really so surprising after spending so much time with him and Hikaru.

"I guess that you and Hikaru calling Tamaki-senpai that kinda rubbed off of me."

Kaoru smiled at her, before falling silent for a while. He walked over to her right side and faced her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hey, listen..."

Misaki looked up at him, wondering what was up with him.

Wait... Was he..._ Blushing?_

Kaoru looked away, seemingly embarrassed about something. Misaki frowned. Was Kaoru alright? He seemed to be awfully quiet today...

She at him and nodded at him to continue.

"I think that I lo-"

She saw his eyes widen and on impulse, she immediately looked up. A pair of guests above had accidentally knocked over a flowerpot upon opening the window and the flower pot was falling down...

Towards her.

As her green eyes widened in shock, she immediately made to move out of the way when someone wrapped their arms around her and pulled her to safety.

Misaki was stunned. She wondered what was wrong with her. She should have been able to dodge the flowerpot but she couldn't.

Looking up, her wide eyes met Kaoru's gold coloured ones as he immediately pulled her close to him, holding her tightly.

Kaoru had a cut on his cheek were a flying piece of porcelain had grazed against his cheek.

She opened her mouth to thank Kaoru but fell quiet as she felt him looking at her with a fiery intensity.

Misaki realised that her she couldn't look anywhere else except for his eyes. His eyes.. they were really pretty...

It was as if she was in a trance. She could feel her heart racing as Kaoru leaned in closer and closer...

Kaoru's eyes fluttered close and her eyes did so of their own accord as the distance between them was almost closed.

"KAORU!"

Both of them immediately jumped back as Misaki spotted Hikaru running towards them, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Kaoru..."

He tackled Kaoru in a hug and started to sob.

Misaki felt a tiny smile appear on her face at the sight of their brotherly love.

However, it faltered and she unwittingly placed a hand over her chest, breathing heavily and feeling dazed.

Her heart was pounding wildly against her ribcage, and it only quickened when she saw Kaoru shooting a glance at her.

Their eyes met and on impulse, she shyly looked away, a flurry of emotions suddenly bubbling up in her. Her face suddenly felt like it was on fire as she realised that Hikaru hadn't come, she and Kaoru would've... _kissed. _Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself, her feelings full of confusion. Part of her felt disappointed for not being able to kiss Kaoru, and the other part was relieved, knowing that a kiss could've made things awkward between them forever.

_But..._

_What was this feeling?_

_..._

"BRAVO! Misuzu-chii is touched by the display of Refreshing Brotherly Love! A perfect 100 points!"

Misaki sighed as Misuzu danced on the roof dramatically, before announcing the results.

"And the winners are... The Hitachiin Brothers!"

A bunch of minor chords and sour notes could be heard from the piano as the Boss let out a yelp of pain, slamming his fingers onto the piano.

* * *

As Misaki walked down the stairs with Hotaru, Hotaru immediately ran forward happily at the sight of Hikaru. Pulling up a chair beside him, Hotaru grinned as called out a greeting towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded and gave a smile as Hikaru gave a devilish grin before leaning forward and whispering something in Hotaru's ear. It wasn't long before Hotaru's face was as red as a tomato and she immediately pulled away, storming back to Misaki's side.

Misaki wondered what Hikaru said that made Hotaru so flustered.

As she sensed Hikaru's and Kaoru's gaze on her, her gaze briefly met with Kaoru's. Her eyes downcast, she quietly greeted 'Good Morning' to them, before quickly dragging Hotaru to a table beside the door, feeling their questioning gazes on her back.

Hotaru frowned at her actions, wondering what happened to Misaki.

Shaking her head, Misaki mouthed the words "I'll tell you later", as she raised her hand and immediately ordered 3 coffees, one for herself and 2 for Hotaru. Misaki wasn't kidding when she said Hotaru was a coffee addict.

Hotaru let out a sigh, before giving Misaki an amused look upon seeing two cups of coffee placed in front of her.

A bell suddenly rang, as the door beside their table opened, and a boy wearing a cap walked in, holding a box of fresh vegetables.

Misaki was about to turn back to talking with Hotaru when a boy with messy black hair ran in, panting behind the first boy.

Her jaw dropped at the boy. He was all too familiar... He had been one of his friends in the U.S along with Hotaru.

And then, the boy had moved away, and Misaki didn't know where. But all that was clear now.

The boy had moved back to Japan, and here he was now.

Misaki's eyes widened, as she was about to call out the person's name, but Hotaru beat her to it.

"Kishinuma?"

Satoshi turned around in surprise, his eyes widening at the sight of the two girls sitting together.

"Hotaru... Misaki?"

Gusts of wind flew around them, and a similar situation was happening to Haruhi.

Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and the rest of the Host Club watched in surprise and apprehension.

Misaki sighed inwardly.

_How interesting..._

_It's good to see an old friend again._

_..._

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm alive!**

**I'm really sorry for the late update, I had exams and school. But now I _might_ update more quickly, but it depends on my mood since I'm trying to get over writer's block, so I apoplogise if this chapter is like, really bad. **

**But hey! They almost kissed XD And an almost-confession! ANd yes, Misaki was jealous in one part...**

**Also, Kishinuma was mentioned by Misaki in her thoughts on Chapter 10 of Complications, just to let you guys know. His full name is 'Kishinuma Satoshi'**

**In addition, go check out my new stories, Unconditionally and Unexpectedly!**

**If you want more fluff, review, favourite and follow! :)**

_**~C.R**_


	16. Feelings at Karuizawa Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Review if you want more!**

**Do check out my other stories, Unconditionally and Unexpected! Go check out my Wattpad story too... (Link in my profile)**

**Thanks to Guest-chan for making my day with your review :) LOL**

* * *

Hikaru glared in annoyance at the boy who was currently talking to Hotaru and Misaki. Boss sat sulking in his emo-corner on being called only an 'acquaintance' by Haruhi.

For some reason Hikaru couldn't understand, he felt annoyed. _Very, very annoyed._

It confused him a lot. The boy, Kishinuma, was talking to Hotaru and Misaki so happily, that Hikaru immediately knew that he must have some kind of crush on either one of them.

More like, it disgusted him.

He and Kaoru were just sitting by the sides, drinking their beverages, while Boss, Haruhi and all the other members got all friendly with the newcomers.

Hikaru glared daggers at the boy when he suddenly procured chocolates from his pocket and handed them over to Hotaru and Misaki.

Who did he think he was, _Romeo?!_

* * *

Kaoru looked at the boy Misaki was talking to.

He gave a small frown and a small feeling of annoyance bubbled up within him. It disturbed him to see Misaki so close with another guy, but he would've more than liked to walk over there and drag Misaki away, if not for the happy expression on her face.

He sighed and looked away quietly, sipping from his drink as the guy, Kishinuma took out some chocolates from his pocket and handed them to Misaki and Hotaru, the unpleasant feeling in his stomach growing even more.

He glanced over carefully at Hikaru, who was evidently fuming.

Hikaru glared at the boy as he growled under his breath.

"_Who does he think he is?!"_

Kaoru silently agreed. Hikaru turned to him, eyes narrowing.

"Why aren't _you_ pissed off, Kaoru?! He's practically flirting with them!"_  
_

Kaoru sighed, his eyes remaining focused on the trio.

He watched as Kishinuma's hand brushed against Misaki's, causing a slight blush to appear on her face, however her expression became hard for some reason.

He drank his drink a bit too hastily, he unintentionally choked a bit, as he started to cough violently.

* * *

"Huh?"

Misaki looked up to the sound of coughing and out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Kaoru coughing.

Muttering an excuse to Kishinuma, she immediately stood up and went over, clapping Kaoru on his back.

She sighed as Kaoru coughed even harder. Was... he alright? Why did he start choking, anyway... Kaoru was a careful person, and she knew that.

Standing in front of him, she poked him gently, asking.

"Hey. Are you okay? Do you need anything, Kaoru?"

Kaoru seemed surprised for a split second as he looked up, realising she was there.

Misaki fidgeted as she realised how close their faces were.

Kaoru blinked, before giving a small smile and shaking his head.

"It's alright. It was just an accident."

Not really convinced, Misaki plopped down next to Kaoru as she then glanced at Kishinuma and Hotaru.

She blinked as she noticed Kaoru's eyes widen and a sudden flash of happiness on his face.

Letting it pass, she then started to quietly listen to what Kishinuma and Hotaru was talking about.

"You've really changed a lot, Hotaru."

Hotaru looked up from her 5th cup of coffee in confusion.

"You didn't use to be so loud. And you don't flirt a lot anymore." Kishinuma pointed out, smirking for some reason.

Hotaru yawned, despite her the amount of coffee she drank.

"Yeah, yeah." She scoffed. "Like people don't change."

For a split moment, Misaki saw her blue eyes drift towards Hikaru, before looking back to Kishinuma.

Misaki grinned inwardly.

_I understand now, Hotaru... You only flirt a lot with Hikaru now, don't you? LOL_

The inner shipper within Misaki squealed.

However, Misaki's eyes widened outrageously as she heard what Kishinuma said next.

"And you've changed in more ways than one, you know." Kishinuma winked at Hotaru, his voice suggestive.

And he didn't stop there. He flirted relentlessly with Hotaru, and even Hotaru looked shocked.

She would have probably went to drag Hotaru away if Kishinuma wasn't someone they knew.

Misaki gaped, before a tick mark appeared at the back of her head.

_What happened?_

The Kishinuma Satoshi she knew from U.S. would have never said something like that!

With a pang, she realised that he, of all people had changed.

She sighed, before looking at the chocolate in her hand, before placing it on the nearest tabletop and pushing it away from herself.

Now, she didn't even know what to think of him.

"Why are you and Misaki even in that stupid school anyway? I hate their uniform... The girls are always so _covered up._"

Misaki felt annoyed. For the first time in forever.

What, was he going to insult their school?

Kishinuma grinned.

From the other side of the room, Misaki saw Arai-kun shoot Kishinuma a stern glance. His expression was worried.

"Well, what about your activities outside of school? Track and field I presume? I would love to watch you practice sometime."

Hotaru looked pissed off. Friend or not, she wasn't going to treat anyone who talked to her like that nicely.

In fact, Misaki thought that Hotaru looked like she was going to tell him off.

However...

Apparently, Kishinuma's remark set Hikaru off.

Hikaru stormed over and grabbed him by his collar.

He growled, amber eyes narrowing at Kishinuma in extreme dislike.

"Don't," He said, voice filled with anger.

"Ever talk to Hotaru like that."

Kishinuma grinned.

Hikaru looked angry. Misaki had not seen him like that ever since she was little.

But, if a fight was to break out here, it wouldn't be good at all.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over and immediately separated them.

Hikaru glared at her, but Misaki stared him down.

Turning to Kishinuma, she asked, smiling so sweetly that it was creepy.

"Would you like me to see you out, Kishinuma-kun?"

Kishinuma looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, well. It seems like even lil' Misaki has changed."

Misaki sighed.

"I didn't change. I just realised that we never knew each other at all."

She then pushed him out of the door as quickly and quietly as possible, closing the door behind him.

Then, she headed over next to Kaoru and rubbed her head. Her head really hurt.

So she took her phone out of her pocket, put on earphones and proceeded to plug them into her ears. The music lulled her to sleep as she fell asleep sitting upright on the seat.

There's nothing better than sleeping away your troubles.

Then, she unintentionally leaned sideways a bit, and Kaoru stiffened as her head landed on his shoulder. He then relaxed, smiling tiredly as a red tint painted his face.

* * *

Hotaru and Hikaru were bickering again.

After waking up in that awkward position, Misaki was thoroughly embarrassed that of all people, she had slept on Kaoru's shoulder. She apologised for about a few million times before she realised that Hotaru and Hikaru was arguing again.

Hotaru sighed.

"You didn't have to intervene, Hikaru! I could have handled myself fine."

It wasn't smart to say that to an angry and reckless Hikaru.

"Fine?! You just let him say all those things to you, and it's _fine?_"

Ah. So Hikaru was jealous after all.

"Well, Kishinuma is a friend! I was just talking to him!" Hotaru defended herself, before silently adding '_At least, I though he was...'_

She then continued, crossing her arms stubbornly, looking up at Hikaru.

"Do you think it's nice to beat someone up after seeing him for the first time in like, 2 years?"

Hikaru would've laughed if he wasn't so confused with himself.

His eyes were downcast.

"Well, what about m- us?!" He said, glancing at Kaoru. Before he continued, his voice rising to a yell.

"We're your friends too!"

He abruptly leaned down and kissed Hotaru full on the lips.

Misaki's eyes widened as Hikaru suddenly sprinted past her and up the stairs. The loud slam of a door was heard, and Misaki looked at Hotaru in worry.

Hotaru was now a bright cherry red, her mouth hanging open.

Her face was a mixture of shock, anger... Maybe even sadness.

* * *

It was then that Haruhi's friend, Arai suddenly spoke up.

"Hey... I'll tell you why Kishinuma changed."

Misaki looked at him, slightly surprised that he spoke up.

"When he left the school in U.S and came to my high school, he fell in love with this girl. For a few months, they seemed happy... But then Kishinuma found out that the girl was cheating on him. Well, after that, he changed almost completely. Believe me when I say he's not a bad person. When Kishinuma gets over it, I'm sure he will stop looking at people like playthings."

Well, that cleared up a lot.

Arai-kun groaned.

"However, I gotta admit that he really crossed the line there... I apologise to all of you on his behalf."

Misaki sighed.

"Don't apologise, Arai-kun. Thanks for telling us."

She turned and gave Kaoru a small smile.

"Hey. Let's go talk to Hikaru."

Misaki grabbed his hand and gently tugged him towards the stairs with a sigh.

_I wonder... _

_What's going to happen next?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about how dramatic this is. But lots of stuff is going to happen in this particular episode of the anime, in this AU story of mind, anyway.**

**To Utapri lovers out there, check out Unexpected and leave a review. **

**You should also check out my newest story, Hit the Mark on Wattpad. The link is in my profile.**

**To Bleach lovers, read my story Unconditionally :)**

**If you want me to update, do review, favourite or follow...**

**I'll only update if I get reviews ^^**

**Bye~**


	17. Feelings in Karuizawa Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own Misaki and Kishinuma lol.**

**Hotaru belongs to foreveradreamerinlife :) Credits go completely to foreveradreamerinlife **

**Review if you want more ^^**

* * *

Misaki sighed.

Hikaru was too stubborn to go down and apologise to Hotaru.

She didn't blame him really... He didn't think about what he did, but he was (probably) in love with Hotaru.

Kaoru scratched the back of his head.

"I should have known Hikaru wouldn't cool down so easily..."

Misaki agreed as she wondered what they should do.

Hotaru wouldn't apologise. That was certain.

Hikaru wouldn't apologise, as well. He was too prideful to admit that he did something wrong.

It was sort of uncanny how the two were alike.

Kaoru suddenly poked her.

He was looking off into space, but then looked at her the moment she turned around.

"Hey, I think I have an idea... But I'm going to need you to work with me on this."

* * *

As according to the plan, Misaki went downstairs first.

She took a seat beside Hotaru and started to cough, before pouring herself a glass of water to sip from.

Misaki hid her smile as she could feel Hotaru looking at her in concern.

She silently hoped that Hotaru wouldn't ask her anything... She could act if she wanted to, but she wouldn't be able to lie face to face.

With the utmost perfect timing, Kaoru came down.

He lingered in front of their table as he looked at Misaki.

"Hey... Misaki, to make up for what happened just now, will you go on a date with me?"

Misaki blinked as she made her jaw drop.

A blush appeared on her face even if Kaoru was just acting.

The rest of the Host's screamed in surprise and Haruhi shushed them, thoroughly annoyed at the ruckus they were creating.

Misaki offered a happy smile to Kaoru as she immediately stood up.

"Of course, Kaoru."

She sweatdropped inwardly as she heard Tamaki cry about how his daughter had grown up.

Now for the next part of the plan.

Misaki coughed somemore as she nodded at Kaoru.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at noon?"

Kaoru nodded as he suddenly sneezed.

Misaki knew for a fact that he has been tickling his nose to get the intended effect.

"Bless you." Misaki smiled as she said out of habit.

Kaoru nodded before both of them headed up, feeling everyone watching them.

Misaki was quite sure that Hotaru caught every word.

Kaoru winked at her and she grinned back at him, waving as she immediately ran into the room she shared with Haruhi and Hotaru.

She took a piece of cloth and wet it before putting it on her forehead.

She then snuggled up in her futon on the floor as she then crumpled up a few tissues and placed them in a plastic bag beside her, to create the illusion that she has been using some tissues for her 'cold'.

Misaki then coughed experimentally until she decided that it sounded real enough.

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

* * *

**Hotaru POV:**

Not to long after, I headed up, smirking in spite of my confusing feelings.

It looks like Kaoru has finally asked Misaki out. It really took him long enough.

I hope that they have a great time tomorrow...

A sudden image of Hikaru suddenly appeared in my mind as I blushed as I recalled what he did.

That idiot.

H-how could he just kiss me and run away?!

I don't even know what I feel for him anymore... One moment I'm angry at him, and the other moment he's making my heart race...

I just don't get why it has to be Hikaru Hitachiin, the person I picked a fight with when I first came to Ouran.

Why is he making me feel this way?

I sighed, shaking my head.

Pushing open the room door, I sighed as I shuffled in.

Then I caught sight of a coughing Misaki with a cloth on her forehead.

Rushing over, I shook her slightly as I asked.

"Oi, Misaki, you alright?"

Misaki coughed and I panicked. What if Misaki had contracted some sort of killer disease from that stupid Kishinuma-kun?

"Y-Yes, I'm alright..."

Her voice was strange and raspy and she coughed again, turning away from me.

"H-Hey, Hotaru?"

She said softly.

"What is it?" I wondered if I should get Misaki a glass of water.

"Can you take my place tomorrow? I-I don't think I can go with Kaoru in my condition now..."

I nodded without thinking.

"Of course, you can count on me, Misaki!"

I smiled down at her reassuringly as she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Was it just me...

Or was Misaki grinning?

* * *

**Hikaru POV:**

I'm worried. Ever since Kaoru came back, he's been coughing non-stop.

He smiled as he told me that he has asked out Misaki just now.

And then, he suddenly collapsed on the bed on coughed up a fit, groaning as he covered himself with a blanket.

"H-Hikaru..."

What happened to Kaoru's voice? It's weak and tired all of a sudden...

"Can you off the air-conditioner? It's freezing..."

I brushed against his arm and it was really warm.

Placing my hand on his forehead, I blinked as I realised it was really warm.

"Oi, Kaoru, you're burning up!"

Kaoru gave a weak smile.

"H-Hey... Could you take my place tomorrow? I don't want to let her down... "

Hikaru nodded as he stared down at his twin, wondering what he could do for him.

Kaoru smiled up at Hikaru tiredly. However, he was celebrating on the inside.

"T-thank you, Hikaru... Promise that you show her a good time..."

Hikaru agreed, of course.

He knew he should have been suspiscious ever since he saw a sort of triumph in Kaoru's eyes.

* * *

Awkward.

That was the word to describe it, as the clock struck 12.

Hotaru and Hikaru stared at each other in shock and disbelief. Their faces flared red as they recalled what happened yesterday.

Hotaru silently decided to kill Misaki once she got her hands on her.

Misaki could run away pretty fast when she wanted to.

Judging by the look on Hikaru's face, he wanted to do the same too.

Hotaru sighed as she turned away from him, her cheeks red.

"So. Where do you want to go?"

Hikaru looked away as well, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"How would I know?" He replied nonchalantly.

A tick mark appeared on Hotaru's forehead.

_This was going to be a long day..._

She groaned as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the nearby town.

* * *

Once Misaki saw Hotaru outside the window standing face to face with Hikaru, before Hotaru started to drag Hikaru away.

She then quietly ran to Kaoru's room.

Opening the door, she ran it as she sat on the bed beside him, as she gently woke him up.

"Psst! They're gone, Kaoru!"

She smiled as Kaoru got up and revealed several towel-like things.

Misaki picked them up.

"Hot towels... Not bad, Kaoru!"

She smiled at him. Before she started to blush.

Kaoru was well, shirtless. The fact that she was sitting on his bed was even more awkward.

He smiled at her softly, and she blushed even more.

_What was wrong with her?!_

She jumped backwards, and smiled at him, trying the hide the redness of her face.

"W-Well, see you later, Kaoru!"

Misaki waved. And then she bolted from the room.

She scolded herself as she shut herself in the room she shared with Haruhi and Hotaru.

_Why... _

_Why am I feeling like this?_

* * *

**A/N: A short update.**

**Review, favourite, follow :)**

**Check out my Bleach story Unconditionally!**

**You can also check out my Uta no Prince-sama stories, Unexpected and Hit the Mark. However, Hit the Mark is on my Wattpad account, and the link is in my profile~**

**If you want to read something weird, read Secrecy, which is my fanfic about a pigeon-dating sim ._.**

**I will also be starting a new story soon. It will be a Gakuen Alice fanfic :D**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the rushed/ bad writing, I'll try to update swiftly.**


	18. Feelings in Karuizawa Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. **

**Do note that Hotaru actually belongs to foreveradreamerinlife... All credits go to her. The rest of the OCs are mine ^^**

**So... I changed some things up :D**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

**Review if you want another chapter XD**

* * *

"HARUHI! COME HERE AND GIVE DADDY A BIG HUG!"

Tamaki ran happily towards Haruhi, who shot him a flat look as he glomped her. She shook her head in exasperation.

"Misaki... Why am we here, anyway?"

Tamaki detached himself from Haruhi before posing dramatically, smiling at her.

"Why, such a good question, Haruhi!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but to Misaki she looked rather amused. She silently wondered what would happen if Haruhi was the one going on a date with Hikaru instead. She briefly imagined Tamaki breathing fire and growling at Kaoru and herself...

A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered him shirtless that morning...

_Dang it... When did I become so perverted? Kaoru and Hikaru really have been rubbing off on me..._

Sighing, she ordered a bottle of lemon tea and sipped from it.

"Misaki. Can you fetch us some tea? If you do, I'll deduct some money off your debt."

Kyoya suddenly spoke, his glasses flashing as he looked up from that little black book of his.

Misaki straightened up as she sighed, picking up a nearby teapot. She might as well do something since she had nothing to do at the moment...

Pouring the tea into Mitsukuni's, Mori's and Kyoya's respectively teacups, she found herself in front of Kaoru.

Leaning beside him, she avoided looking at him as she spoke.

"I don't suppose you want some tea?"

Kaoru shook his head, and Misaki set down the teapot as she reached for her own bottle of lemon tea, holding the straw as she sipped some of the sweet drink up from the straw, as she looked outside.

Hotaru and Hikaru were awkwardly standing in the middle of the street, facing away from each other. Both of their faces were red and they weren't making any effort to talk to each other.

Both of them liked each other... But they won't admit it unless the other does.

"You know, Misaki... A long time ago, Hikaru used to have a crush on you, too. But then Hotaru came along."

Kaoru muttered suddenly. Misaki wondered what that had to do with anything. Hikaru used to like her? She had always looked to Hikaru like her brother, so that was quite weird.

"OK? But it's a miracle, really. They didn't really get along when they first met."

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, Hikaru has yet to expand his world properly... Bottling up his confused feelings like that... You know what that led to."

Misaki groaned as she recalled them arguing and Hikaru kissing Hotaru all of a sudden.

Sighing, she watched in amusement as Mitsukuni suddenly pulled out an entire cake from somewhere, and started to heatily dig in, with pink flowers seemingly flying about him in his happiness. He looked up, his brown eyes shining.

"Ne, Misa-ki! Do you want some cake?"

Misaki shook her head but she smiled. The Host Club was like her new family...Tamaki the Daddy, Kyoya the Mummy, Mitsukuni and Mori her older brothers, Haruhi the older sister, Hotaru her future sister-in-law (Hehe), Hikaru her younger brother (Who is probably going to get married to Hotaru) and Kaoru...

Wait.

What category did Kaoru fall into, anyway?

Technically, he was her 'brother' as well, but for some reason, Misaki couldn't wrap her head around it at all.

Sighing, she sneaked a glance at Kaoru, who was deep in thought over something. She looked away before Kaoru noticed her staring at him.

Looking outside the window, she realised that Hikaru and Hotaru had finally started to get a move on, after standing in the awkward silence for so long. Kaoru had evidently noticed it as well.

He stood up quickly and immediately whispered to the rest of the Host Club members to follow them.

Then, Kaoru grabbed her hand as he dragged her outside.

* * *

"Say, Kaoru... You didn't tell us why you set those two up."

Tamaki looked at Kaoru expectantly. Misaki had a feeling she knew why Kaoru did this... She had been the partner-in-crime for this one.

Kaoru gave a sigh. He glanced at the couple walking some distance in front of him.

"You see... You could say Hikaru isn't mature. It's hard for you to understand, but it would be good for Hikaru to find other people he can feel close to. For the longest time, the only people we've ever been able to depend on were ourselves. We didn't care what anyone else thought about us. That's probably how we ended up so self-centered. "

Tamaki blinked, astounded.

"So... You're actually admitting it?"

Kaoru nodded, as he continued, his gaze falling onto Misaki.

"But then we met Misaki here. She was always able to tell us apart... But back then, Hikaru wasn't able to handle the idea of someone else coming into our world. You could say he thought that she was like a burglar who sneaked her way into our world for no good reason. Hikaru respected her, and I did too, but we ended up chasing her away... If you want true friends - friends who aren't only your toys - you have to learn to respect them. "

Misaki sighed. An image of a pair of twins with ginger-coloured hair cut in mushroom cuts appeared in her mind. One of them had an annoyed look on his face, while the other had a sort of smile on his face.

"Now, Hikaru has obviously developed feelings for Hotaru that he is unable to handle... So I set them up, so that Hikaru could possibly figure out how to be thoughtful towards someone he cares for. "

The rest were silent. Kaoru suddenly went to hide behind a lightpost as he peeked out from there, looking at where Hotaru and Hikaru were going.

Tamaki looked awe-struck at Kaoru's sudden speech. You could say his blue eyes were even glittering in admiration.

Even Haruhi was impressed.

"Even so... Why are we even spying on them?" Haruhi deadpanned as she focused on Kaoru.

Kaoru whispered back at her, still spying on them.

"Because, this is too good to miss out on!"

Misaki coughed to cover her laughter as she smiled at Kaoru. She had no idea about her feelings for him, really, but whatever it was she felt for Kaoru, it was a strong and warm... In a way, she really was like Kaoru and Hikaru- she grew up without love.

* * *

Hotaru fidgeted on the bench. She sighed as she glanced casually over at Hikaru, who was staring at her for some reason.

She didn't blame him, though, considering the monstrosities she was made to wear.

That day in the morning, she had been kidnapped by a pair of twin maids who then proceeded to stuff her into their desired clothing.

Hotaru glared at the blue dress she was wearing. At least the colour was a pretty shade of baby blue... It would be horrifying if the dress had been a bright pink or yellow.

The twin maids had tidied up her messy blonde hair and tied it into a pony-tail, which was strange for her, considering that she has always worn her hair loose.

And now the tension in the air was so thick that Hotaru felt she could choke on it. To make things worst, she was on a date with Hikaru, of all the people in the world.

They had no idea what to do at all- Hikaru had suggested some places to go, but both of them really had no reason to go to those places...

Suddenly, an old man walked past them.

"Ice cream! Anyone wants ice-cream?"

Hotaru frowned as there was suddenly a blur of blonde and black in front of them before the old man disappeared completely.

_What just happened?_

She shook her head. Was it just her, or did that old man look like-

"Hm. How creepy. That old man looked like Honey-senpai."

Hotaru sweatdropped. Hikaru practicallly took the words out of her mind...

An old man selling ice-cream who looked like Honey-senpai... Interesting...

Sighing, she got up and dusted of her darn dress as she looked around. Her eyes immediately spotted an ice-cream stand.

_Didn't Misaki mention an ice-cream stand famous for its ice-cream? Then it has to be this one, then..._

Hotaru twitched as she recalled sparkles in her friend's eyes the moment she mentioned ice-cream. Misaki was seriously addicted to the stuff, but Hotaru didn't blame her... Though she would never admit it, Hotaru liked ice-cream as well.

Walking over to the stall, she ordered two ice-creams.

"Oi, Hotaru! Where do you think you're-"

Turning around, she handed him one of the cones as she sighed.

"Here. Famous ice-cream. Eat it."

Hikaru frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the ice-cream.

"Fine," He took the ice-cream in his hand.

"But if it doesn't taste good, then we are going to play a penalty game."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, as she smiled.

* * *

Misaki's eyes lit up.

As soon as Hotaru and Hikaru walked away, she went over to the ice-cream store and ordered two cones.

As a loyal ice-cream lover, it was her duty to try out ice-cream wherever she went. She had to be careful not to let them see her or Kaoru, though... They were supposed to be seriously ill.

Handing over one of the ice-cream cones, she handed it to Kaoru with a small grin playing on her face.

"Hm. Looks like I'm the one treating you this time, Kaoru!" She said, smiling as she recalled Kaoru treating her to ice-cream a long time ago.

Kaoru smiled at that. He thanked her before cautiously bringing the ice-cream to his mouth.

Misaki's eyes glittered as she ate her ice-cream happily.

A tiny smirk appeared on Kaoru's face as he briefly remembered a young girl childishly obsessing over ice-cream.

He took a bite, letting the creamy delight melt in his mouth, all the while subconsciously looking at Misaki.

* * *

_Back with Hikaru and Hotaru~_

_..._

"These are... Pickled yams?"

Hotaru looked at the package she just bought. She had not known of anything like this until one of her maids brought it home for her to try at her request.

She smiled, nodding.

"Yup. Pickled yams. Care to try some, Hikaru?"

She poked a piece with a toothpick and she held it out to him for him to try.

"Pickled stuff are trash." Hikaru scoffed as he eyed the pickled yam. However, he did not protest as Hotaru stuck it into his mouth.

"Not bad."

He grudgingly said as he chewed on the pickled yam. Hotaru beamed at him in triumph as she took a piece and ate it as well, before heading over back to the shop and getting two more packets.

Hikaru looked curious.

"Shouldn't you only buy souvenirs on your last day here?"

Hotaru scoffed.

"This is for Kaoru and Misaki. You are worried about them, correct?"

Hikaru blinked as he turned away, nodding in the slightest, hiding his surprised expression from her. He silently wondered how Hotaru would know about his worry for Kaoru and Misaki.

Hotaru smiled as she carefully tied up the boxes of yams and tugged at his arm, before looking up at the sky, frowning.

There was dark clouds about in the sky... It was going to rain.

Hotaru honestly really liked thunderstorms...

Thunder itself was pretty, and she always liked the thrill a loud clap of thunder gave her. The rain was comforting in a sense, washing her worries away.

However, she would rather not have Hikaru get stuck in the rain. She didn't want him getting sick, and she did not like the idea of both of them stuck in their beds for the rest of the holidays because they were foolish enough to hang out in the rain.

* * *

After that, it was like the awkward tension between them finally dissolved once and for all.

They explored the various the various stalls here. They looked at silly toys, and tried out more food...

She felt something she didn't really understand, but she was happy that Hikaru was having a great time too.

Sighing, she smiled at Hikaru, and for once in that whole day, he smiled back at her. For some reason, she could feel her cheeks growing warm.

"Hikaru, let's start to head back, it's going to rain soon, and I'll rather not have us get caught in it."

As soon as she said that, Hotaru froze as she heard a sudden yet familiar voice.

Hikaru's eyes immediately narrowed as he focused behind Hotaru, his happiness disappearing almost instantly.

Hotaru took in a deep breath, before turning around.

"Kishinuma. What brings you here?"

Kishinuma grinned, as he lazily gestured to the wall of the shop he was leaning against.

"Why, is it a crime to hang out outside a shop waiting for my best friend?"

Hotaru shrugged.

"Me and Hikaru was just about to head back, so see you, Kishinuma."

Hikaru looked relieved at her response. She was about to walk away when she heard what Kishinuma said.

"Wait a minute. There aren't much taxi's around here, so what say you both take my dad's car? Saves money, you see."

He leered at them.

Hotaru froze. She turned to look at Hikaru.

"Hey, Hikaru... Do you want to-"

Kishinuma then cut across her.

"Why, I expected better of you... Going out with a guy like this?"

Hotaru glared at him, opening her mouth as she was about to yell out an angry retort when she suddenly heard Hikaru slam his fist against a nearby tree.

"You know what? Do anything you like. I'm going home on my own, Hotaru."

Her blue eyes widened. She took a step forward.

"Wait, Hikaru!"

He had already disappeared, running off.

Hotaru sighed. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she turned back and shot a deadly glare at Kishinuma, who seemed pleased at what he did.

"You're such a coward. Just get over what happened already. It isn't worth changing yourself so drastically."

She spat at Kishinuma, her voice filled with venom.

Then, ignoring him or the first falling raindrops of the thunderstorm, she ran after Hikaru, who was already long gone.

* * *

_With the rest of the gang~_

_..._

Misaki stared forlornly at the darkness looming outside the window. The raindrops hit against the glass relentlessly, and every so often, thunder flashed and boomed as the bright light would sting her eyes and then disappear.

She glanced over her shoulder.

Haruhi...

Well, she wasn't doing so good. She was utterly terrified, but thanks to Tamaki, she has managed to calm down a lot since Tamaki went to comfort her. Misaki smiled. Even the clumsy, idiotic senpai had a gentle side to him, one that would only be showed to those close to him like Haruhi.

The rest of the club was in the same predicament as her- Wondering when Hikaru and Hotaru would come back.

She rubbed her arms as she shivered. Hotaru never had a problem with rain or thunder, so Misaki was quite sure she would be fine. Hikaru was brave, so she was confident they would come back safely.

They had stopped tailing the duo at some point, after seeing how well things were going. If they were caught, everything would go down the drain, and Kaoru didn't want that to happen.

Despite telling herself everything would be alright, Misaki couldn't help but be suspicious that something had happened after all.

"_RINGGGG!"_

The phone in the pension rang as Misuzu immediately picked it up.

"Hello, this is Pension Misuzu. Ah, it's you, Arai-kun! What, what's that? Kishinuma-kun? Hotaru and Hikaru? Yes, I've got it. Hikaru should have his cellphone, I'll call him right away."

Misuzu hung up, and he turned to them, his lips curled in a worried frown.

"Hotaru and Hikaru bumped into Kishinuma-kun who made Hikaru lose his temper and run off. Arai-kun says that, according to Kishinuma-kun, Hotaru took off after Hikaru and that's when it started to rain."

_Hikaru... Hotaru..._

Tamaki immediately whipped out his phone. He gently wrapped a blanket around a shivering Haruhi as he dialled in Hikaru's number.

Misaki clenched her fists.

She stepped forward slightly and nudged Tamaki.

"Boss... Gomen, but may I use the phone instead? You should stay with Haruhi."

Tamaki handed her the phone immediately before heading to his Haruhi.

She mouthed a 'Thank you' before placing the phone to her ear, taking a deep breath.

* * *

The phone gave a 'click' sound. Hikaru had finally answered the call.

Misaki frowned as she heard him speak.

"Hey, Boss. Good timing, could you send a taxi to come get me? I'm-"

"You're an idiot." Was her reply.

She had never felt so angry with someone before... Maybe it was partly due to the rain dampening the atmosphere, but Misaki figured it was now or never.

"Hikaru. I want you to go after Hotaru right now. If she doesn't come back safely, I'll never forgive you."

Ignoring Hikaru's shocked silence, she ended the call and carefully placed the phone next to Tamaki-senpai, before thanking him again.

Not that she believed Hotaru would get hurt... The idea of Hikaru abandoning Hotaru just made her angry. However, if by some chance Hotaru didn't get back safe and sound...

Well, she was just being dramatic. Hikaru was growing up, and growing up meant making mistakes... It's not like Misaki could hate Hikaru even if she wanted to.

Walking over to the window, Misaki sighed and stared out into the never-ending rain. She slumped against a chair as the darkness outside was reflected in her eyes.

A hand suddenly wrapped around her.

Glancing to her side, comforted by the warmth, Misaki smiled as the feelings of worry and unease gradually faded away. She scooted closer to the person, leaning on his shoulder, her eyes still staring out of the window.

"... Kaoru? Thank you."

...

* * *

**A/N: Review your thoughts. Looks like I'm going to need another part on this, sorry about that :(**

**Well, I have another new story, Unfathomable. It's a Gakuen Alice Story.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	19. Feelings in Karuizawa Now known

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

**Do note that Hotaru actually belongs to foreveradreamerinlife... All credits go to her. The rest of the OCs are mine ^^**

**Sorry about the late update... I got really pissed off when my whole document got deleted and I had to retype :(**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I probably won't be mentioning you anymore, but your reviews inspired me to type this chapter, in spite of the writer's block I have now. **

**Arigato :3**

**Review... Please?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"HOTARU!"

Where was she?!

"HOTARU!"

It scared him. He couldn't understand why.

After all, he had never been so concerned with someone other than Kaoru and Misaki before. Or at least Hotaru barged in on the Host Club that day.

It seemed that Hotaru really liked making him worry. First she goes off to fight some thugs on a cliff, now she's nowhere to be found.

The rain poured down relentlessly.

Hikaru's jaw tightened as his fists clenched of their own accord. The rain only added to his frustration and utmost misery.

His anxiety only increased when he did not spot a familiar blonde-haired girl.

It was as if everything was against him that day.

First, well that was that little surprise when Hikaru realised that Kaoru and Misaki had set him up with with Hotaru.

Second, they bumped into that stupid jerk who had a frickin' problem with him.

Third, it started to rain.

Fourth, he lost Hotaru and Misaki was pissed off at him. Which meant that he really, really messed things up this time.

Fifth... He still couldn't find Hotaru!

Gritting his teeth, Hikaru squinted the stupid rainwater away from his eyes.

He had practically searched the whole town, and still no sign of her...

_What if something happened to Hotaru?_

_What if she got hurt?!_

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru tried to calm himself slightly.

Hurrying over to the last shop, he peered into the window, only to smash his fist against the nearest wall when he saw that it was completely empty.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Turning around, his lip quivering, he ignored the judging looks that were shot at him from people inside and outside the buildings alike.

Shaking the water from his face away, he straightened, as his amber eyes focused on an old building sitting on the outskirts of town.

_It was... a church?_

Hikaru started to make his way over, his shoes sloshing around in the rain as he peered at the building.

He notice the twin wooden doors hanging slightly ajar, with a puddle of water pooling at the base.

Immediately quickening his pace, Hikaru pushed open the doors of the church, hoping desperately that Hotaru was somewhere inside, safe and sound.

"... Hotaru?"

* * *

_"You have to tell other people how you feel or they'll never know..."_

The words floated across his mind in the form of Kaoru's voice.

Hikaru frowned.

He shook the confusing thoughts about his own feelings away as he cast them into the back of his head.

Walking forward tentatively, his amber eyes scanned the church for any sign that Hotaru was in there somewhere.

He caught sight of an overly familiar girl sitting on the first row of the seats in the church, hunched down and staring out a stained glass window.

Her blonde hair was soaked, giving it a sort of dull colour rather than the golden hue it normally was.

A great wave of relief came over him. Hotaru was safe and sound, after all...

As Hikaru walked up to her, he left a little trail of rainwater dripping from his shoes, before coming to a top next to her.

"Hey, Hotaru."

Hotaru's gaze didn't leave the window. Thunder suddenly flashed outside. It reflected in her blue eyes but she didn't even flinch at all.

Hikaru twitched slightly.

_Damn it! Was she ignoring him now?!_

_I guess she really is pissed off this time, huh?_

Hikaru stood there as he looked at her intently, gauging for some sort of reaction.

Amidst all that confusion, annoyance was starting to bubble up in him. There was this other strange feeling too, that Hikaru had absolutely no idea what it was at all... However, most of that strange warm feeling was directed at Hotaru.

It wasn't like the sibling love he had for Kaoru, his family and Misaki...

(Yeah, Misaki was the sister he never had, even though he sort of hated her at the beginning)

It was something else entirely.

He gritted his teeth together. How long was Hotaru going to ignore him like that?!

"Hotaru."

Hikaru gave a sort of growl in his annoyance.

However, the only thing that replied him at all was the silence that was obviously mocking him.

He couldn't stand it. Hikaru didn't like how Hotaru was ignoring him, it didn't feel right.

What would he give to have her snap at him with her angry comebacks, or quarrel over him. It would make him feel much better than the silent treatment.

"Damn it, I'm sorry OK?!"

Hikaru yelled as he finally gave up upon seeing Hotaru still frozen there like a dang statue.

A cold wind blew through the open door, and Hikaru shivered from the cold.

_I bet that she's cold, too..._

Glancing towards the altar, he seized the snow-white cloth that covered the table and roughly tossed it at her.

"Wrap this around yourself. I'll feel guilty forever if you fall sick on me."

He crossed his arms and looked away, even as Hotaru finally responded by looking at him in shock.

After a few moments of silence, the silence was finally broken by her voice.

"Come here."

Jumping slightly, Hikaru glanced towards her, only to see her sending him a half-hearted glare as she gestured to the seat beside her.

He gaped, mouth open in surprise.

She gave a click in annoyance.

"C'mon, you're not going to keep a lady waiting, are you? Call yourself a member of the Host Club..."

Hikaru was surprised at the familiar teasing tone she was using.

_Wasn't she mad at me?_

He was even more confused when he caught sight of her face and noticed that she was smiling.

It wasn't a forced one though. It was a tired yet coy smile that only a few had seen before.

Inwardly sighing, Hikaru was slightly overwhelmed by the flood of emotions.

Seriously, what was Hotaru doing to him?

Shrugging, he went over next to her and sat down, as he suddenly felt the fabric of the table cloth wrapped around his shoulders.

"Heh, if you get sick Misaki will kill me... Assuming I don't kill her first for the stunt she pulled."

There was an awkward silence.

Hikaru suddenly straightened up and turned away as his arm accidentally brushed against Hotaru. It sent electricity tingling down his arm, and a warm feeling welled in him.

There was a peaceful expression on her face and Hikaru noted how the expression was so unnatural on her usual annoyed features but yet so fitting.

So confusing.

"Hey, I accept your apology, Hikaru.'

Hotaru turned to look at him and nudged him.

For the first time in forever, he was actually thinking over something.

Hotaru sighed and turned away, hugging her knees and staring towards the front of the church, inwardly freezing when Hikaru's amber eyes looked over for a second.

"Oi, Hikaru..."

Hikaru turned to her, looking slightly annoyed yet curious at being disturbed... It was in his nature after all.

She turned away, maintaining a complete deadpan expression. Haruhi really rubbed off on her in that aspect.

"I think I'm in love with an idiot."

...

"Who?"

Hikaru was suddenly irritated as jealousy was evident in that one word alone.

Hotaru took a deep breath to still her emotions.

Smiling, she glanced over at him.

"Well, the only idiot I know is you. _Baaaakaaaa_."

Hikaru froze.

There was another round of awkward silence as Hotaru turned away, breaking their eye contact.

Hotaru sighed.

"You know, I think we should head back."

She sat up as she stood up slightly, frowning when Hikaru suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

Hotaru could see his eyes pretty clearly even though it was dark.

She gave an uneasy swallow as she took in how awkward it was between them.

Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed the front of her shirt and jerked her forwards.

The last thing she registered was Hikaru kissing her roughly.

* * *

"Misa-ki~ They're back!"

A glomp and a high-pitched voice told her that Mitsukuni was happy.

"Ah, really? Thank you, Mitsukuni."

Standing up, Misaki smiled at Kaoru as she walked over to him, pulling him to his feet.

"C'mon, Kaoru! Let's go see how they are."

Disregarding the fact that she was grabbing his hand, and the blush that subsequently appeared on both their faces, she dragged him downstairs, grabbing a few towels that she would give to Hikaru and Hotaru later.

The reason why Misaki was so happy?

From the window, she had seen them coming back together, holding hands.

...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Whoop whoop!**

**What did you think? Review please...**

**I'm really sorry for this short and late update, once again :(**

**Next up, we have a new love interest for Mitsukuni :3**

**Hehehe...**

**Also, go check out my Gakuen Alice story, Cracks and Crevices.**

**I deleted my Utapri and Gakuen Alice story, because I realised that I completely lost the motivation to continue them.**

**I will be starting a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction soon, and I will try to keep updates coming. No promises, though :)**


	20. Author's Note- Rewrite Notice

**Hey you all!**

**This is an author's note and firstly, I would like to apologise for the unofficial hiatus that Complications has went on.**

**A lot of things has happened, and I realised that I just wasn't motivated to continue on Complications anymore. My writing style has changed a lot, and honestly, I cringe whenever I read the earlier chapters of Complications.**

**Here's the important part: I will be discontinuing Complications in a sense. I will no longer update the story, but I am going to rewrite it.**

**However, my apologies to ****foreveradreamerinlife****. I will not be including Hotaru, her OC in this rewrite, regrettably. The rewrite will be focusing on my OC, Misaki, because I realise that I lack the ability to juggle different relationships in the same story.**

**I will not be taking down Complications, and the rewrite will be uploaded under a different name, possibly. I'm not sure when I will begin to write out the story, and if I am going to even update regularly at all, but I will try.**

**Once again, I would like to apologise for how long it took me to give you this author's note. I'm really sorry. Writing Complications was really fun, and I would like to thank you all for your support, anyway :)**

**See you in the rewrite!**

**-Cyan Rubies**

**(I'll be taking down this author's note at a later date, and it will be posted onto my bio for reference.)**


	21. Author's Note- New story is up!

**A/N: ****The rewrite/revamp of Complications is up! It's called All You Need, you can find it on my bio :)**

**.**

**Summary: **

_More like "All-you-need-to-do-in-order-to-survive-is-to-clean-up-the-mess-of-your-life-before-you-trip-and-plunge-headfirst-into-it." Too bad she doesn't know how to untangle the knots. What is short and simple supposed to mean, anyway? (OC-insert, rewrite of Complications.) OC x ?_

**And here's a preview:**

.

_"Did you hear? There's this new girl in class 2B!"_

_(And so they remembered the existence of Shinozaki Misaki. Not that it changed anything, because it really didn't.)_

_._

**Hope that you'll give it a chance. Enjoy!**

**.**

**-Cyan Rubies**


End file.
